L'amour écarlate
by DevilK
Summary: Après une année entière d'entraînement intensif avec Caprico, Lucy retourne à Fairy Tail pour voir ses compagnons. Curieux des progrès de leur amie, l'équipe Natsu décide de partir en mission pour tester les limites de cette dernière. [Attention Yuri /!\ ErLu/LuZa][Labellisé SPPS et SPCR !]
1. Heartfilia, les étoiles aubout des doigt

**Bonjour, Bonjour cher(e)s lecteurs/lectrices !**

**Aujourd'hui, j'ai le plaisir de partager avec vous ma toute première fiction FAIRY TAIL. Je démarre fort en m'attaquant directement par une paire qui me plait particulièrement : ERZAxLUCY. J'espère que vous apprécierez mon premier essaie, surtout que mon domaine principal reste axé sur le Shiznat de Mai-HiME mais j'avais envie de changement. Je suis une grande Fan de Fairy Tail mais je n'avais encore jamais écris quoique ce soit dessus, alors ne soyez pas trop sévère.**

**Pour écrire cette histoire, je me suis beaucoup reposé sur la version Française de l'animé et pas la VOSTFR. Certains noms changent donc en conséquence comme par exemple pour le chat de Wendy : Carla, ou Jellal et pas Gérald. Ma principal source de renseignements n'est pas peut-être pas la meilleure mais elle semble convenable en ce qui concerne cet animé : Fairy Tail Wiki. Si vous avez mieux à me proposer, en dehors de l'animé ou du manga, n'hésitez pas xD**

**J'ai tenté de respecter un maximum le caractère de chacun des personnages, vous seuls serez juge pour savoir si j'ai réussis ou pas. **

**Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse lire ma fiction. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est toujours encourageant. **

**Enjoy !**

**Amicalement,**

**DevilK.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fair<strong>**y Tail**

**Erza x Lucy **

_**~ L'amour écarlate ~ **_

_Résumé :_ Après une année entière d'entraînement intensif avec Caprico, Lucy retourne à Fairy Tail pour voir ses compagnons. Curieux des progrès de leur amie, l'équipe Natsu décide de partir en mission pour tester les limites de cette dernière. Il semblerait que la blonde ait accru ses pouvoirs magiques et renforcer son point faible : le corps à corps. Capable de se défendre seule, la belle Lucy Heartfilia surprend même la grande Titania et pas qu'un peu …

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 1 : <em>**

**_Heartfilia, la force du cœur et les étoiles aux bout des doigts_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>- x -<em>**

Dans les rues animées de Magnolia, un bouc humanoïde en costard noir se dirigeait vers le bâtiment le plus bruyant de toute la ville. Son visage stoïque ne faisait que soupirer la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, logée dans ses bras. Lucy Heartfilia avait quasiment épuisé toute sa magie pendant le dernier entraînement avec Caprico, l'esprit du Capricorne. Ses blessures lui faisaient atrocement mal, elle était au bout du rouleau, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

« Je suis désolée Caprico, on dirait bien que j'ai un peu forcé cette fois. »

« Inutile de vous excuser Mlle Lucy, vous avez surpassé mes attentes. Votre défunte mère serait certainement fière de vous, autant que je le suis. »

Les mots prononcés par le bouc réchauffaient un peu le cœur de la blonde, qui avait dépassé ses limites ces 12 derniers mois. S'entraîner avec Caprico n'était pas de tout repos, l'esprit avait eu certaines exigences et n'avait pas hésité à surmener le corps et l'esprit de sa maîtresse pour la conditionner aux véritables combats qui l'attendaient. Bien qu'un esprit veille au bien être du propriétaire qui possède sa clé, il ne pouvait discuter les ordres de ce dernier. Il se devait d'exaucer ses souhaits même si ceux-ci peuvent s'avérer dangereux. Lucy avait lourdement insisté et Caprico savait que cette décision devait être prise avec le consentement du Roi des Esprits, qui n'avait pas résisté longtemps face à la détermination de la blonde en y imposant tout de même certaines conditions. Vraiment, cette année avait été rude pour le mage céleste mais elle ne regrettait rien. Pour avoir la force de se protéger et ne plus être un poids pour son équipe, elle devait endurer cette épreuve et le résultat était plus que satisfaisant.

Le bouc s'arrêta devant d'imposantes portes grandes ouvertes, laissant le vacarme plein d'entrain et familier aux oreilles de la constellationniste, s'échapper librement dans les rues de Magnolia.

« Nous y sommes mademoiselle, permettez-moi de vous y déposer. »

Sans attendre, l'esprit entra sans se soucier des objets qui volaient à proximité. Lucy ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier cette ambiance qui lui avait quelque peu manqué, lui arrachant même un rire emplit de bonheur. Ce son cristallin résonna dans la guilde malgré tout le vacarme que les membres pouvaient provoquer et en un instant, le silence s'installa. Grey et Natsu s'arrêtèrent de se battre, bientôt suivis par tout les autres, chacun se retournant sur la personne qui avait le rire aussi doux qu'une brise d'été. Consciente d'être au cœur de toutes les attentions, la blonde se mit à rougir puis sourire de tout son éclat. Le maître leva la tête et ouvrit grand les yeux, ne s'attendant certainement pas à revoir l'une de ses protégées revenir couverte de bandages et de pansements. Mais son état n'enlevait rien à son sourire radieux.

« Est-ce bien toi, ma petite Lucy ? »

La constellationniste hocha simplement la tête avec reconnaissance.

« Je suis de retour, Maître »

Le bouc s'avança vers le comptoir, là ou Maître Makarof sirotait sa liqueur et déposa gentiment sa maîtresse sur une chaise avant de s'agenouiller devant elle en signe de respect.

« Ma mission est terminée et je peux affirmer avec certitude que c'est un franc succès. N'oubliez pas de faire vos exercices quotidiens pour maintenir vos progrès sur cette lancée. A présent, si vous n'avez plus besoin de mes services, je vais me retirer. »

« Oui, merci Caprico. »

« Je risque d'être indisponible quelques jours, le temps pour moi de reprendre des forces dans le monde des esprits. Je vous suggère de vous reposer aussi quelques jours avant de partir en mission. Votre magie est épuisée et votre corps n'a pas encore tout à fait récupéré. »

« Je suis bien trop fatiguée pour faire quoique ce soit maintenant, tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir sur ce sujet. »

Satisfait, l'esprit du Capricorne salua sa maîtresse avant de disparaître. Lucy soupira aussi longuement que ses cotes endolories le lui permettaient mais finit rapidement par grimacer de douleur.

« Lucyyyyy ~ ! »

Volant à toute allure au dessus de la foule, un chat bleu se précipitait à toute hâte vers le mage blond et finit sa course entre ses seins.

« Happy ?! »

Il fut bientôt rejoins par Natsu et Grey qui bousculèrent tout le monde sur leur passage pour voir leur camarade et amie. L'animation ne tarda pas à rejouer de plus belle après un retour aussi inattendu. La guilde entière était en liesse, les festivités pour le retour de Lucy étaient ouvertes. Fairy Tail n'était pas la guilde la plus bruyante pour rien ! Natsu s'enflammait de toute part en crachant des flammes sans vraiment regarder autour de lui Grey était encore en caleçon Kanna lui faisait la moral en serrant son gros baril de vin comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse au monde Elfman piétinait les autres membres mis au tapis en hurlant quelque chose à propos des hommes, des vrais, avant de se jeter sur Natsu. La guilde n'avait pas vraiment changé mais la pauvre n'avait pas l'esprit à faire la fête dans son état, son corps était vidé de toute énergie pour faire le moindre geste. Même marcher jusqu'à son appartement semblait être l'épreuve de trop pour elle. Mirajane l'avait bien comprit et l'emmena à l'écart. Wendy et Carla avaient suivi les deux mages à l'étage pour que Lucy puisse se détendre sans risquer de se prendre une chaise ou une table par mégarde.

« Voilà Lucy, tu devrais être à l'abri pendant un moment ici. »

« Merci Mirajane. »

Souriante comme à son habitude, la barmaid de la guilde prit place aux cotés de la jeune mage constellationniste, bientôt imitée par la chasseuse de dragon. D'ailleurs, celle-ci ne pouvait que constater les dégâts sur le corps de son amie.

« J'ai du mal à croire que tu sois revenue en un seul morceau vu ton état Lucy. Je sais ! Je vais utiliser ma magie sur tes blessures pour aider à la guérison. »

Sans attendre une réponse, Wendy s'empressa d'utiliser ses sorts de guérison partout ou elle le pouvait. Une attention que Lucy ne pouvait pas refuser.

« Merci Wendy, je crois que ça ne me fera pas de mal. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où es-tu allée pendant si longtemps ? Tout le monde se faisait du soucis pour toi tu sais ? »

Lucy en avait bien conscience mais le maître était déjà au courant de son absence même s'il ne savait rien de ses raisons. D'ailleurs, quelles étaient ses fameuses raisons qui l'avaient poussé à risquer la mort pendant une année entière ?

« Eh bien ... »

« Ouais, on aimerait bien le savoir nous aussi. »

« C'est vrai ça, c'est pas très gentil de ta part de nous avoir planter comme ça sans rien dire. »

« Lucy, tu nous aimes plus ? »

Sortis de nul part, Natsu, Grey et Happy se tenaient derrière la blonde, très attentifs à ce qu'elle allait argumenter pour se défendre. Le mage de glace s'assit autour de la table, rejoint par Happy qui atterrit dessus. La blonde soupira doucement avant de regarder ses deux partenaires avec un sourire .

« Dis donc vous deux, c'est pas très viril de commencer un combat et de le quitter en douce pour espionner les autres. »

Natsu lui sourit en retour avant de prendre une chaise et de s'asseoir avec le reste du groupe.

« C'est marrant ça, tu te mets à parler comme Elfman ! »

Le petit groupe se mit à rire joyeusement. Le chasseur de dragon continua.

« De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu fichais toute seule pendant un an ? Regarde toi ma pauvre Lucy, tes cheveux ressemblent à un paillasson. Et c'est quoi cet accoutrement ? »

Le mage céleste ferma les yeux, contrariée par les propos de la salamandre.

« Merci de te soucier de moi. Je te signale que j'ai pas vraiment eu le loisir de gaspiller mon énergie magique pour appeler Cancer et me couper les cheveux. Je ne suis pas partie en vacances ! »

Sachant très bien que ses amis n'allaient pas la laisser partir sans explications, la blonde se résigna et conta sa petite excursion en solo.

« Très bien, voilà ce qui s'est passé. J'ai demander l'autorisation au maître de quitter la guilde quelques temps. Je me suis rendue sur l'Île de Tenrô pour m'y entraîner avec l'aide de Caprico. Je n'ai fait que ça, pendant un an. »

Ses compagnons ne s'y attendaient pas. Natsu semblait confus, Grey était incertain des motivations qui avaient poussées Lucy à faire une chose pareille, Mirajane n'avait rien dit et se contentait de mettre sa main devant sa bouche. Wendy de son coté, regardait tour à tour Lucy, Grey, Natsu et Mirajane. Le mage de glace finit par prendre la parole, comprenant peu à peu les événements passés il y a un an.

« Attends Lucy, tu veux dire que tout ce temps tu étais sur l'île de Tenrô ? C'est pour ça que tu enchaînais les petits boulot ? Pour payer d'avance ton loyer pendant un an ?! »

La blonde hocha simplement la tête, qui rendait Grey encore plus confus.

« J'y crois pas … On se faisait du soucis nous tu sais. »

« Oui je le sais bien, je suis désolée mais j'avais besoin de le faire. »

D'un air entendu, Grey soupira avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Du moment que tu reviens en un morceau, c'est le principal. »

Mais Natsu ne semblait pas convaincu.

« Hey mais tu aurais du nous le dire, on serait venus pour t'aider à t'entraîner. Pas vrai Happy ? »

« Ouaaais ~ ! »

« Et puis je suis sûr qu'Erza serait venue aussi ! »

Effectivement, elle aurait pu le leur dire mais si elle n'en avait rien fait, c'est justement pour ne pas leur imposer ça. Cette année de dur labeur, elle devait la subir seule, sans distractions pour ne pas perdre son objectif de vue.

« Je vous l'ai dis, je devais le faire seule. »

« Mais pourquoi, tu t'es pas ennuyée toute seule ? »

« Oh non, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps si tu savais ... »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas invoquer d'esprit aussi longtemps. »

Natsu devenait curieux, trop peut-être mais Lucy ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Une année entière loin de tout, à malmener son corps et son esprit n'avait rien d'agréable mais elle l'avait fait en toute conscience.

« J'ai conclu un accord avec le Roi des esprits pour y arriv-»

A cette annonce, la mage de feu s'enflammait sans écouter le reste.

« Quoi ?! Mais c'est génial si tu peux invoquer le grand moustachu ! »

« Mais tu vas pas la fermer un peu ta grande bouche, Lucy n'a pas encore finit sa phrase que tu la coupe déjà ! T'es pénible Natsu ! »

Joue contre joue, les deux mages se toisaient.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as sale exhibitionniste ?! Lucy rentre à peine à la guilde que t'es déjà à poil pour l'accueillir ! »

« Moi au moins j'ai pas essayé de la tuer avec une table, tu regardes même pas autour de toi pauvre tâche ! »

« Les garçons ... »

Sans crier gare, Mirajane assomma les deux mages à coup de poêle à l'arrière du crane, tout en souriant gentiment. Chacun se frottait vigoureusement la zone d'impact avant de se tourner vers la fautive. Grey se rassit sans faire d'histoire.

« Non mais t'as perdu l'esprit Mirajane, d'où est-ce que tu la sort cette poêle d'abord ?! »

« C'est très impoli de ne pas écouter ce que les gens ont à raconter, surtout quand on le leur demande. Tu peux continuer ton histoire Lucy. »

Le mage céleste ne savait pas si elle devait compatir à la douleur de ses camarades ou simplement se résoudre à penser qu'ils l'avaient bien cherché celle-là. Mieux valait ne rien penser du tout et terminer au plus vite pour rentrer sagement et se reposer dans un vrai lit.

« Natsu à raison, il m'était impossible de convoquer Caprico avec ma magie et l'obliger à rester aussi longtemps dans notre monde. J'aurais finis par manquer de magie au bout d'une journée et au final, partir en entraînement intensif n'aurait servis à rien si ce n'est m'épuiser inutilement. »

« D'où le fameux accord avec le Roi des Esprits je suppose. »

« Oui, il a autorisé Caprico à user de tout les moyens pour m'endurcir même si au final, il devrait s'en prendre à moi dans un combat pour y arriver. »

« Dis donc Lucy, tu y es peut-être aller un peu fort tu crois pas ? Et la condition du Roi des Esprit dans tout ça ? »

Grey était inquiet, si la constellationniste avait prit autant de dispositions avant de partir, son séjour sur l'île avait vraiment du être l'enfer.

« C'est très simple en fait, Caprico et Loki se sont relayés pour m'entraîner chacun à leur tour. Ils ont utilisés leur propre magie pour ça. Ce sont les seuls à avoir été autorisé à rester en dehors du monde des Esprits. Ce qui semble logique puisque ce sont les seuls à être rester suffisamment dans notre monde pour le supporter. J'avoue que les premiers jours ont été assez éprouvant mais malgré tout, je me suis décidée à aller jusqu'au bout et me revoilà. »

Concluant sur un sourire satisfait mais fatigué, la blonde était soulagée d'être rentrée et d'en avoir finit avec tout ça. Caprico n'avait pas été tendre avec elle, mais elle savait qu'il le faisait uniquement parce qu'elle le lui avait demandé. Elle avait travaillé dur, restait parfois plusieurs jours assise dans la même position, sans bouger, pour ouvrir son esprit au monde qui l'entourait. Et quand son esprit n'en pouvait plus, c'était son corps qui devait endurer le pire. Elle avait bravé les attaques de Caprico au corps à corps, subit les attaques répétées d'Aquarius, Taurus et Scorpio, repoussant toujours plus loin les limites de son endurance pour survivre. Et si parfois il lui était difficile de continuer, qu'elle voulait tout arrêter et rentrer, elle se rappelait alors que ses compagnons l'attendaient et ça lui donnait la force de continuer. Elle s'était promis de ne plus être une gêne pour ses équipiers, elle était résolue à tout faire pour y parvenir même si elle devait traverser l'enfer pour ça.

« Je suis quand même soulagé que tu sois revenue. Le Maître nous avait annoncé ton départ bien après que tu ne sois réellement partie. Imagine un peu la tête de Natsu et Erza après ça, je te jure que tu nous à fait une belle frayeur sur ce coup là Lucy. »

« Hey j'ai pas pleuré je te signale ! »

« Bah moi si, je croyais que Lucy était partie pour de bon sans nous dire au revoir.»

Le chat bleu s'avança vers la blonde avec un visage marqué par la tristesse, ce qui faisait fondre le cœur de la pauvre Lucy, avant de changer d'expression radicalement.

« Tiens au fait Lucy ! Tu sais Grey et Natsu ont- »

Mais avant que le chat ne puisse continuer, les deux mages lui coupèrent la parole en mettant leur main sur sa gueule pour qu'il se taise, l'éloignant de la blonde qui ne comprenait rien.

« Hein ? »

« Non rien t'en fait pas ! »

« Un petit truc entre nous, t'as pas à t'en inquiéter ! »

Les deux mages, habituellement en train de se battre, semblait soudainement très complice, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Mirajane posa sa main sur sa joue.

« C'est vrai … j'allais oublier. Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir Lucy. »

« Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est au juste? »

La pauvre mage céleste n'y comprenait vraiment rien, quelque chose s'était produit pendant son absence ? Mais l'expression de Mirajane ne laissait rien transparaître à ce sujet, elle se contentait de sourire

« Eh bien … Ta propriétaire est venu à la guilde pendant ton absence. Il semblerait qu'un "incident" se soit produit dans ton appartement. D'après elle, tout à explosé dans un grand vacarme, du sol au plafond ! Il resterait des cendres et de la glace un peu partout, je me demande bien ce qui à pu se produire. »

L'air innocent, Mirajane lança un regard vers Grey et Natsu qui sentaient déjà leur heure arriver. Lucy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, tout son appartement avait flambé à cause d'une explosion ?!

« Mais … Mais … ET MES AFFAIRES, TOUTES MES AFFAIRES ?! ET MON ROMAN?! »

Le monde venait de s'effondrer autour d'elle mais plus important encore, plus important que son roman ou ses affaires.

« Les photos de mes parents ! Et les lettres ?! Tout est vraiment partit en fumée ?! »

L'information en elle-même était déjà difficile à gérer mais savoir que les deux coupables étaient en face d'elle … La blonde se retourna vers eux, l'aura plus menaçante que jamais et les yeux lançant des éclairs de mort.

« Natsuuuu ! Greeeey ! »

Le mage de glace et le chasseur de dragon s'agenouillèrent aux pieds de la blonde, ne cessant de dire combien ils étaient désolés mais rien n'y faisait. Lucy était en colère, pas tellement pour le fait qu'ils ce soient encore faufilés chez elle sans permission mais plutôt pour le fait qu'ils aient tout explosés dans une énième bagarre sans se soucier de l'endroit où ils pouvaient être. Mais Mirajane n'allait pas laisser la pauvre constellationniste dans cet état de crise de panique.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lucy, j'avais prévu ce genre de situation alors j'ai tout déplacé en lieu sûr. Tes affaires n'ont rien, tout est à Fairy Hills. Les lettres, les photos, ta mignonne petites poupée, tes vêtements, tout est en sécurité ! Tu n'as donc aucune raison de t'en faire, Erza et moi-même avons prit certaines dispositions en attendant ton retour. Wendy nous à aider elle aussi. »

Un énorme poids en moins sur la poitrine, le cœur de Lucy recommençait à battre de façon normal. Elle avait eu une peur bleue, à tel point que son âme était prête à sortir de son corps pour rejoindre l'autre monde.

« Merci Mirajane, j'ai vraiment eu peur que tout soit perdu. ET VOUS DEUX, JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR RÔDER DANS MA MAISON QUAND JE NE SUIS PAS LA ! »

« Nous sommes désolés ! » crièrent à l'unisson les deux mages fautifs, se faisant tout petits devant la fureur de la blonde.

« Je crois qu'ils ont retenu la leçon, Erza était vraiment remontée contre eux. Sans parler du Maître qui a promit de dédommager ta propriétaire pour les réparations de ton appartement. D'ailleurs, elle va en profiter pour l'agrandir un peu alors tu ne pourra pas y habiter dans l'immédiat. Les travaux n'ont pas encore commencés et cela risque de prendre un certain temps avant que ce ne soit terminé. »

« Mais, où vais-je dormir si mon appartement n'est plus habitable ? Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre une chambre d'hôtel, ni même prendre un autre appartement. Celui-ci était le moins cher de Magnolia, c'est bien pour ça que je l'avais prit tout de suite. »

Cette fois-ci, l'âme de la pauvre Lucy semblait vraiment quitter son corps. Wendy se jeta sur la blonde, aussi pâle que les cheveux de Mirajane, qui prenait plaisir à délivrer ses informations au compte gouttes.

« Erza se charge de tout, elle a déjà installé toutes tes affaires dans sa chambre. »

« Mirajane, tu prends plaisir à me torturer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Prends le comme une punition pour être partie sans me le dire. Surtout quand ta petite excursion solitaire était prévue de longue date. Tu avait déjà tout mis sous carton avant de partir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire effrayant de la mage de rang S faisait froid dans le dos. La pauvre Lucy se courba en avant autant que possible pour s'excuser.

« Je suis désolée. »

Décidément, le retour à la guilde était tout aussi éprouvant que son séjour infernal sur l'île de Tenrô. Le jour commençait déjà à laissé place au crépuscule et la blonde n'avait qu'une envie, se coucher et ne pas se lever avant une semaine de repos largement mérité. Le manque de sommeil commençait d'ailleurs à se faire lourdement ressentir, maintenant que Wendy avait apaisé ses souffrances. Le mage céleste en profita pour se reposer, les bras croisés sur la table, la tête enfouie à l'intérieur. C'est à cet instant que Loki se montra, aussi soudainement que possible.

« Me voilà Lucy, je suis ici pour faire un rapport au Maitre. Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? »

Mais la blonde ne réagissait pas, ce qui interpella ses camarades. L'esprit du Lion se rapprocha de sa maîtresse et lui secoua légèrement l'épaule.

« Lucy ? »

Mais toujours aucune réponse. Le jeune homme sourit en caressant affectueusement les cheveux de sa maîtresse.

« Et bien, il semblerait que notre pauvre Lucy ai atteint ses limites pour de bon cette fois. »

« Dis donc Loki, c'est quoi cette histoire d'entraînement secret ? T'étais au courant et tu nous à rien dit. »

Grey se rapprocha du jeune homme qui, dans un geste élégant, remit ses lunettes en place.

« Je suis désolé Grey mais Lucy a été formelle : personne ne devait être au courant de ses réelles intentions, pas même Maître Makarof. Même si, entre nous, je pense qu'il a tout découvert par la suite. Je suis peut-être un membre de Fairy Tail mais je reste avant tout un esprit au service de sa maîtresse. Par ailleurs, sache que Lucy a longuement discuté avec le Roi des Esprits avant qu'il ne lui donne son accord pour faire une telle chose. Il était même prêt à lui refuser tout net mais Lucy s'est montrée particulièrement déterminée. Je ne l'avait encore jamais vue comme ça. »

« C'est pas une raison, regarde dans quelle état elle s'est mise ! Pourquoi un tel entraînement intensif ?! Vous êtes ses esprits alors pourquoi faire quelque chose qui pourrait lui coûter la vie ?! »

« J'entends bien ce que tu dis mais je doute que tu puisse comprendre les raisons qui ont poussées Lucy à prendre une telle décision. »

« Alors explique les moi parce que j'ai du mal à comprendre. »

« Tu crois que c'est le moment ? Lucy dort à point fermé et je ne voudrais pas la réveiller. Et puis réfléchissez deux secondes, depuis qu'elle a intégré la guilde, elle a tout de suite accompli ses premières missions avec Natsu, toi et Erza : l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail. »

« Et alors, je ne vois pas où est le problème ? Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, si ? »

« Bien sûr que non mais Lucy n'utilise ses pouvoirs de constellationniste que depuis peu contrairement à vous qui les utilisez depuis plus longtemps qu'elle. »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas où tu veux en venir Loki, tu peux être plus clair bon sang ! »

« Grey, ce que Loki essaie de te dire, c'est que Lucy n'a pas le même niveau que toi et Natsu. »

Mirajane avait vu juste.

« Exactement. Erza était déjà mage de rang S quand Lucy nous à rejoint, alors il était évident pour elle que son niveau n'arriverait pas à la cheville du sien. Mais honnêtement, que crois tu qu'elle puisse ressentir en étant dans une équipe aussi forte sans avoir le niveau pour se protéger elle-même sans être un poids pour les autres ? »

« Quoi ? Mais- »

« Lucy à beaucoup souffert de voir ses amis se prendre des coups inutilement pour la protéger. Et ce sentiment n'a fait que grandir depuis, je te laisse déduire le reste tout seul comme un grand garçon. Si elle n'a rien dit, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, votre présence n'aurait fait que renforcer son sentiment d'impuissance. Le Roi des Esprit n'aurait pas donné son accord si ses motivations et sa détermination n'étaient pas justifiées. La pauvre à déballé tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur sans se soucier des convenances à avoir devant notre Seigneur. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il ne peut pas lui dire non. Oh et puis, ce n'est pas à moi de répondre à vos questions de toute façon. Si vous voulez des explications, il faudra les lui demander à elle. »

« J'y compte bien. »

« Lucy avait promis de tout expliquer au Maître mais je doute qu'elle en soit capable. Je vais donc m'en charger à sa place. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses à faire. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Loki s'éloigna du groupe. Grey jeta un coup d'œil sur la blonde endormie avant de détourner les yeux sans savoir que quelqu'un d'autre avait assisté à la scène depuis le début. Assise dans l'ombre, une femme en armure fixait son assiette, les jambes croisées sous la table. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas touché son gâteau, probablement arrêter dans son repas par l'arriver de Mirajane, Wendy et Lucy sans oublier l'échange quelque peu tendu entre Loki et Grey. Elle soupira avant de faire part de sa présence aux autres mages présent.

« C'était donc ça. »

Mirajane reconnu sans peine la voix du chevalier.

« Tiens, tu étais la Erza ? Ta mission s'est terminée plus tôt que prévu. »

Grey soupira à son tour, perturbé par les événements.

« Je suppose que tu as tout entendu, hein ? »

« En effet. »

« Si Lucy voulait devenir aussi forte que nous, il suffisait de le dire. Je l'aurais entraîner avant moi ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte encore, tu t'y connaît en magie céleste toi peut-être ?! Pauvre imbécile ! »

« Non mais ça doit pas être si compliqué que ça. Si on essaie pas, personne ne peux le savoir ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! »

Prêt à en découdre sur le champ, Natsu et Grey se toisaient de nouveau du regard sans savoir qu'Erza était déjà debout. Elle s'interposa sans peine entre les deux mages avant de les séparer sans ménagement, le cou de chacun tordu au possible.

« Ça suffit tout les deux, je vous rappelle que Lucy dort et que si vous voulez vous battre, faites le en bas comme tout le monde ! »

Une réaction bien étrange de la part de Titania, le mage le plus fort de Fairy Tail, elle qui s'opposait toujours aux combat par la force. Un comportement qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller la barmaid, amusée par le manque total d'intérêt d'Erza pour le vacarme en bas, et encore moins pour sa pâtisserie préférée. Elle semblait plus intéressée par le mage endormie que par le reste. Il faut dire que le départ discret et inattendu de Lucy avait laissé un sentiment étrange de manque dans le cœur du chevalier. Un sentiment étrange que Mirajane avait su deviner après le départ de la blonde même si Erza semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte. Un petit secret qu'elle se gardait de révéler, bien trop impatiente de voir comment les choses allaient tourner. Voir l'évidence bien avant les personnes concernées était pour elle une distraction personnelle qui lui plaisait par dessus tout le reste.

« Mira, je vais porter Lucy jusqu'à Fairy Hills. L'ambiance devient trop bruyante ici, son sommeil risque d'être perturbé. »

« Entendu, prends bien soin d'elle cette nuit. »

Le chevalier se pencha vers le mage blond pour la prendre dans ses bras avant qu'une voix ne l'en empêche.

« Erza attends. »

« Oui Wendy ? »

« J'ai appliqué un sors de soin sur ses blessures mais ... »

Erza observa avec soin le corps endormi de la blonde : ses vêtements étaient un peu déchirés, ses cheveux avaient poussés et n'étaient plus attachés, même son corps entier semblait bandé.

« Je pense que Caprico à emmener Lucy directement à la guilde. Tu devrais la réveiller et lui dire de prendre un bon bain chaud pour détendre ses muscles, je pense qu'elle n'a pas eu le loisir de prendre un vrai bain depuis son départ. Il faut aussi changer ses pansements, les siens semblent dater de quelque jours déjà.

« Oui tu as raison, je vais m'en occuper. »

« Erza je pense que tu devrais laisser Wendy s'occuper des pansements de Lucy. »

Les mages présents se souvenaient des soins apporter par Erza durant la bataille sur l'île de Tenrô et le corps de Lucy n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ce supplice pour l'instant.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça Mira ? J'ai beaucoup progresser dans ce domaine depuis que Wendy m'a appris comment faire. »

Titania croisa les bras sur son armure, lançant des regards réprobateurs en direction de Mirajane, qui ne pouvait que sourire.

« Je l'espère bien … Pauvre Lucy, je n'ose imaginer ce que son pauvre corps à subit durant tout ce temps. Inutile de le blesser d'avantage. »

Cette phrase éveilla quelque chose dans l'esprit d'Erza, qui regardait son amie d'un air interrogateur.

« Depuis quand t'intéresse-tu à son corps ? »

« La question n'est pas de savoir depuis _quand_ mais plutôt _qui_ s'y intéresse. »

« Pardon ? »

C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre, Mirajane recommençait à parler de _ça_ par énigme, Grey et Natsu rougissaient dans leur coin et Wendy regardait ailleurs. Seule Erza semblait inconsciente d'un fait évident que tout le monde avait déjà remarqué. Elle essayait peut-être de feindre l'inconscience pour ne pas avoir à se justifier ? Une situation qui allait beaucoup occuper les journées de Mira derrière le bar, enfin quelque chose d'intéressant à se mettre sous la dent. D'autant plus que Lucy allait habiter quelque temps à Fairy Hills, dans la chambre d'Erza qui plus est … Elle avait hâte de voir la tournure des événements et surtout, se délecter en secret du tempérament introvertis de la grande Titania dans un certain domaine. D'autant plus qu'elle pouvait se montrer un peu … longue à la détente parfois !

« Tu devrais retirer ton armure si tu envisage de porter Lucy jusqu'aux dortoirs, je pense que ce serait plus agréable pour elle si tu lui épargnait la désagréable sensation de ton armure contre son pauvre petit corps meurtris. »

Comme pour inciter Erza à dévoiler son coté attachant, la diabolique Mirajane sortait ses tirades avec un air semi-innocent, désolé et souriant. Mais la pauvre Erza n'y voyait rien, seule Wendy, Grey et Natsu semblaient se sentir désolés pour elle, qui ne voyait pas plus loin que ça dans les paroles et le comportement de Mirajane.

« Très bien. »

En un éclair, l'armure du chevalier avait disparu pour laisser une Erza en jupe, dans un col roulé noire à manches longues, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. Elle se pencha ensuite vers le corps du mage endormie et hésita un moment. Un fait qui n'échappait pas au démon derrière elle, qui se délectait avec joie de cette situation.

« Un problème Erza ? »

La barmaid souriait de toute ses dents, de façon diabolique et innocente en même temps. Comme prise sur le fait, le mage aux cheveux écarlate se mit à rougir instantanément.

« Non non, tout va bien ! C'est juste que je ne voudrais pas faire mal à Lucy, c'est tout ! »

Embarrassée d'hésiter et de rougir pour rien, Titania souleva le corps du mage blond avec prudence. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus léger qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, il faut dire que son amie semblait avoir maigri. Erza se demandait bien comment Lucy avait fait pour vivre toute une année sur l'île de Tenrô. Ses esprits lui rapportaient peut-être de la nourriture de leur monde ?

« Tâche de ne pas lui mettre de coup cette nuit, nous savons toute les deux que tes nuits peuvent parfois être … un peu agitées. »

« Je ferais attention, merci de ta confiance Mira. »

Lucy dans les bras, Erza descendit les escaliers. Arrivée à la dernière marche, les combats continuaient de plus belle mais l'aura meurtrière autour d'elle stoppa rapidement les fauteurs de trouble qui avaient des sueurs froides. Même avec la jolie blonde dans les bras, Erza arrivait à se montrer persuasive.

« Je vous préviens tout de suite, si tout n'est pas propre à mon retour, mon châtiment sera des plus sévère et sans appel. »

« Elle à le chic pour jeter un froid ... »

L'ouïe fine du mage n'avait pas laissé passer ça. Son regard terrifiant se posa sans hésiter sur l'imprudent qui avait oser la défier.

« Comment, tu as quelque chose à dire Elfman ? »

« Non, rien du tout Erza ! »

« Je préfère ça, vous n'allez tout de même pas laisser Mirajane s'occuper de tout nettoyer alors que vous êtes toujours les premiers pour mettre le bazar. »

Les mages s'inclinèrent devant l'impératrice Erza, même avec Lucy dans les bras, elle pouvait toujours châtier ceux qui défiait son autorité. Et oui, elle est comme ça son altesse Erza. Malgré tout ce remue-ménage, le mage blond n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce et dormait tranquillement. Elle était bien trop fatiguée pour avoir le sommeil léger. La chaleur que dégageait Erza semblait lui convenir, elle qui n'avait plus ressentit la présence de quelqu'un d'autre depuis qu'elle s'était isolée sur son île. Elle se blottit d'avantage contre cette source de chaleur agréable avant d'ouvrir un œil fatigué qui se referma aussitôt. Elle était épuisée mais pas assez pour ne pas reconnaître la personne qui la portait.

« C'est .. toi … Erza. »

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir, son corps semblait dormir mais pas son esprit. Comme bloquée entre deux phases de sommeil, la sensation était plutôt désagréable pour le mage céleste. Elle voulait bouger, ne serait-ce qu'un peu mais son corps refusait de lui obéir.

« Tu devrais te rendormir, Lucy. »

La voix d'Erza était aussi douce qu'une mélodie à ses oreilles. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle l'entendait.

« Désolée … tu … as été obligée … de me porter … Je … Je vais appeler … Loki si tu … veux. »

« Ne soit pas bête, je peux m'en occuper toute seule. Tu n'est pas si lourde que ça, en plus nous sommes presque arrivées. »

Inutile de débattre dans son état, Lucy le savait. Même si elle le voulait, elle ne pourrait pas se défaire des bras d'Erza et encore moins marcher seule. Et au fond, elle n'en avait pas envie non plus. Le chevalier jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la blonde et remarqua que celle-ci se battait contre son sommeil et semblait inconfortable dans cette situation. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment faire pour aider le mage céleste à se rendormir. C'est alors qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle resserra doucement son emprise autour de la blonde et commença à marcher plus lentement.

« Lucy ? »

Sa voix n'était qu'un simple murmure aux oreilles de la jeune fille, plonger dans un état de semi-conscience. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et posa son regard sur le visage attendrit de Titania.

« Je vais compter jusqu'à trois. »

Pour Lucy, la cadence d'Erza était de plus en plus lente ou alors s'était tout simplement elle qui n'arrivait plus rester consciente. Le décompte avait déjà commencer et elle devait se rendormir avant la fin.

« Un »

La blonde se sentait de nouveau partir vers les bras de Morphée. Les murmures incohérents de son amie ne parvenaient plus à être déchiffrés par son cerveau.

« Deux »

Ses yeux se refermèrent lentement. Bercée dans l'étreinte protectrice de son amie, la constellationniste replongea assez vite dans les profondeurs du sommeil avant qu'Erza n'ait pu finir. Celle-ci s'en était d'ailleurs aperçu mais décida tout de même de conclure.

« Bonne nuit, Lucy ... »

La nuit était tombée, les rues étaient calmes jusqu'à Fairy Hills, personne pour interrompre ce moment rare et inattendu de tendresse entre Erza et Lucy.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila, c'est tout en ce qui concerne le premier chapitre. Rendez-vous prochainement pour le chapitre 2, flashback sur l'absence de Lucy.<strong>

**See ya ! ;)**


	2. Scarlet, le coeur derrière l'armure

**Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs ! **

**On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le deuxième chapitre de cette nouvelle Fiction Fairy Tail. **

**Petite précision : comme personne ne semble d'accord sur les noms des personnages, j'ai décidé de laisser la VF. J'étais surtout hésitante sur le nom d'Erza, Scarlet ou Scarlett ? Je me suis longuement renseigné et finalement, je pense laisser Scarlet, qui est la traduction anglaise d''Ecarlate". **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre autant que le premier.**

**Enjoy ! ;)**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça me motive vraiment à continuer et d'avoir vos avis. Il n'y a rien de pire pour un auteur que d'écrire une fiction qui ne plaît pas, surtout quand on la destine au partage. Mais bon, moi elle me plaît beaucoup alors j'imagine que c'est le principal XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail<strong>

**Erza x Lucy **

_**~ L'amour écarlate ~ **_

_Résumé :_ Après une année entière d'entraînement intensif avec Caprico, Lucy retourne à Fairy Tail pour voir ses compagnons. Curieux des progrès de leur amie, l'équipe Natsu décide de partir en mission pour tester les limites de cette dernière. Il semblerait que la blonde ait accru ses pouvoirs magiques et renforcer son point faible : le corps à corps. Capable de se défendre seule, la belle Lucy Heartfilia surprend même la grande Titania et pas qu'un peu …

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 2 - FLASHBACK : <em>**

**_Scarlet, le cœur derrière l'armure_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>- x -<strong>_

Dans la ville de Magnolia siège une guilde qui forgea la carrière de plusieurs mages d'exception et qui abrite encore en son sein, de puissants mages qui ne manquent pas d'en faire une des guildes la plus puissante du Royaume. D'abord crée et dirigée par Mavis Vermillon en l'an X-686, la guilde est aujourd'hui confiée à Makarof Dreyar, l'un des dix mages sacrés, 3ème et 6ème Maître de Fairy Tail. Celui-ci envisage d'ailleurs de léguer sa place à la prochaine génération mais Macao ne veux plus endosser cette grande responsabilité, déjà nommé 4ème Maître de la guilde après la disparition de l'équipe Tenrô. Il envisageait de laisser sa place à Gildarts mais celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment agit comme l'aurait voulu Makarof. Aussitôt nommé Maître, l'homme réintégra Luxus, alors excommunié après la grande bataille de Fairy Tail, et céda sa place en nommant Makarof 6ème Maître de la guilde. Le fourbe avait fuit cette trop grande responsabilité avec brio au grand dam du vieil homme. Il ne restait pas beaucoup de choix, Mistgun n'était plus là et Luxus n'était pas encore assez sage pour lui succéder. Quant à Erza, elle était beaucoup trop jeune et avait encore du chemin à parcourir avant de pouvoir prétendre à ce titre même si sa magie s'avère très puissante. Le vieil homme ne pouvait pas se retirer dans l'immédiat et soupira lentement en le réalisant. Assis sur le bar en sirotant sa liqueur, il assistait une nouvelle fois aux débordements de ses enfants. Une tâche ingrate l'attendait mais en temps que Maître et père, il se devait de s'y soumettre. Mirajane voyait bien que le vieil homme n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal et se demandait bien quelle pouvait en être la raison. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'interroger, Erza entra dans la guilde. Comme d'habitude, Natsu et Grey se prenaient le bec en mêlant le reste de la guilde à leur petite bagarre quotidienne. Elle fronça les sourcils et était prête à intervenir quand le Maître explosa littéralement. Son aura magique soufflait des bourrasques de vent semblables à des vagues déchaînées en pleine tempête avant d'aplatir de son poing géant, le groupe turbulent en face de lui.

« Assez ! Je n'en peux plus de vous voir vous taper dessus à longueur de journée ! Allez plutôt travailler, bande de flemmards ! »

Un silence de mort s'en suivis, jamais encore le Maître ne s'était montré dans une telle colère noire. Natsu réussis à se relever tant bien que mal après un tel coup, se frottant le crâne avec prudence.

« Nous on aimerait bien mais Lucy ne s'est pas encore montrée à la Guilde. »

Erza croisa les bras, également perturbée par le fait que leur amie ne se soit pas encore manifestée, elle qui était toujours la première sur les lieux.

« Je suis d'accord avec Natsu, Maître. Partir en mission sans elle reviendrait à courir avec une seule jambe, c'est assez difficile. Surtout qu'elle nous à fait enchaîner les missions les une après les autres ces derniers temps. »

Comme toujours, le mage chevalier laissait ses camarades perplexe avec ce genre de comparaison. Surtout quand la comparaison opposait Lucy à une jambe …

« Je propose de lui rendre visite à son appartement. »

« Ouais je t'accompagne Erza, amène toi Happy ! »

« C'est partit ! »

Le chat bleu s'envola vers Titania, suivant de prêt le chasseur de dragon déjà prêt pour une nouvelle mission. Grey se remis du choc lui aussi et se leva à son tour pour suivre ses compagnons.

« Attendez-moi, je viens aussi. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle fabrique. Surtout qu'avec toutes ses missions, elle a bien assez de joyaux pour payer son loyer une année entière. »

Mais à peine avaient-ils tous fait demi-tour pour partir, que le Maître leur barra la route de sa grande main. Visiblement perturbée par un telle action, Erza se tourna vers le vieil homme qui ne regardait rien d'autre qu'un point invisible sur le sol, imperturbable. Natsu s'approcha alors de lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore le vieux ?! Tu voulais qu'on parte en mission et maintenant tu nous barre la route ! Laisse nous passer, on doit voir pourquoi Lucy n'est pas encore là. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Natsu, je suis surpris que tu ne sois pas encore dans tout tes états. Si j'ai bien compris, vous avez pris la fâcheuse habitude de vous introduire chez la petite Lucy sans permission. »

A cette affirmation, tout les regards se posèrent sur le groupe. Les deux mages se défendaient mais Erza ne semblait pas concernée alors qu'elle aussi était toute aussi fautive. L'air sérieux du vieil homme ne présageait rien de bon et même Natsu, l'éternelle cervelle de moineau, avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son amie le mage céleste. Il fronça les sourcils, un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire le vieux ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Lucy c'est ça ?! »

Le Maître se retira du chemin avant de se lever et demander l'attention des autres mages.

« J'ai une nouvelle quelque peu surprenante à vous annoncer. »

La tension était palpable dans la salle, si Lucy avait bel et bien des ennuis, chacun était concerné.

« La petite Lucy est venu me trouver il y a quelques jours pour me demander quelque chose d'un peu surprenant venant de sa part mais je ne m'y suis pas opposé. »

La curiosité des mages se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Le chasseur de Dragon ne tenait plus en place, retrouver la blonde devenait sa priorité de la journée.

« Allez crache le morceau, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec Lucy ?! »

Le vieil homme soupira en fermant les yeux, aucun de ses camarades ne semblait être au courant. Lucy n'avait rien dit, ni laissé aucune lettre.

« Je suis désolé Natsu mais Lucy à quitté la guilde il y a déjà un moment. A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit déjà avoir atteint sa destination. »

Le sang du mangeur de feu ne fit qu'un tour à cette annonce, son amie avait quitté leur guilde sans rien dire.

« Quoi ?! »

Même Grey ne pouvait pas y croire, comment la blonde pouvait partir comme ça après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble. Pour lui, c'était impossible.

« Comment ça 'elle a quitté la guilde' ? Pourquoi elle nous a rien dit ? Tu nous fait une mauvaise blague c'est ça ? Tu vas nous faire le coup parce qu'on a encore ravagé la guilde ? »

« Attendez tout les deux, il y a forcément une explication, n'est-ce pas Maître ? Lucy est déjà partie en mission sans nous le dire ? Cette possibilité lui ressemblerait bien. »

Mais le Maître ne dit rien et ne savait pas non plus pourquoi le mage constellationniste avait prit cette décision si soudainement. Le mage chevalier, d'ordinaire calme en toute circonstance, commençait à réaliser que le vieil homme ne plaisantait pas. Elle avait vraiment du mal à garder son sang froid maintenant. Pourquoi Lucy ferait une chose pareil, ils formaient une équipe soudée et plus proche que jamais alors pourquoi ? C'était absurde.

« Je ne comprends pas Maître, vous voulez dire qu'elle a vraiment quitté Fairy Tail ?! »

« Fairy Tail et Magnolia par la même occasion j'en ai bien peur. »

« Lucy ne ferait jamais ça ! »

S'en était trop pour Natsu, il se jeta hors de la guilde à toute jambe en direction de l'appartement de Lucy.

« Attends, Natsu ! »

Mais le chasseur de Dragon était déjà trop loin.

« Il est pénible à se précipiter comme ça. »

Le mage de glace avait encore du mal à le croire mais s'empressa de suivre son ami. Erza ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, elle savait que le Maître ne plaisantait pas avec ce genre de chose. Tiraillée entre l'envie de questionner le Maître et suivre ses compagnons, Titania finit par quitter la guilde à son tour. Si Lucy était bel et bien partie, elle devait en être sûr et le voir de ses yeux. Le vieux Maître soupira une nouvelle fois en regardant le petit groupe s'éloigner, se demandant s'il avait bien fait de dire oui. Mais la jeune mage lui avait montrer à quel point elle était déterminée, la flamme dans ses yeux lui rappelait sa jeunesse. De toute façon, elle lui affirma ne rien faire de dangereux pour elle ou pour la guilde. Quand bien même, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire loin de Magnolia ?

« Hmmm … Je me demande bien ce qu'elle va faire toute seule sur cette île … ? »

« Elle est intelligente, la petite Lucy. »

« Oui je suis d'accord … Ah, Maître Mavis ! »

Alors qu'il se parlait à lui même, le vieil homme n'avait pas remarqué que la fondatrice était assise juste à coté de lui. Certes, elle avait tendance à sortir de nul part et sans prévenir. Son air joyeux plaqué sur le visage, elle balançait ses jambes le long du bar.

« Je la sens, elle est arrivée sur l'île et a déjà commencé. »

Le vieux Maître était stupéfait. Malgré son corps éthérique à la Guilde, elle pouvait encore savoir tout ce qu'il se passait sur l'île. Le Premier Maître était vraiment stupéfiante, sa puissance magique n'avait pas d'égal, elle était la seule à pouvoir utiliser les 3 grandes magies de Fairy Tail. Et son sens aiguë de l'observation faisait d'elle un fin stratège, elle avait largement mérité son nom : Mavis la Fée Tacticienne. Mais le plus incroyable était sa connaissance des magies perdues. Fairy Tail était déjà une guilde de poids même à l'époque de sa création.

« J'en conclus que tu peux voir ce qu'elle y fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas tout à fait. Je ne la vois pas physiquement, je peux seulement ressentir les variations de sa magie. Mais en prenant compte de tous les événements et faits dans leur ensemble, cela ne peut conclure qu'à une seule explication. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Tenrô est protégée par la magie des Fées, aucune autre guilde ne peut s'y rendre. J'ai créé cette île et lui ai conféré une fonction très intéressante : aucune personne portant le sceau de Fairy Tail ne peut y être blessée jusqu'à en mourir, sans compter que l'arbre prodigue un accroissement important de la magie de celui ou celle qui s'y trouve. Un terrain parfait, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

La jeune fille conclu ses explications par un sourire amusé. C'est alors que le vieux Makarof comprit.

« Mais alors, elle y est allée pou- ?! »

« Exactement, très intelligent d'y penser. Avant les jeux, chacun est partis de son coté sans penser un seul instant à venir jouer avec moi sur l'île alors que c'est le terrain parfait pour. Je l'ai crée pour ça après tout. »

La fondatrice se mit à faire la moue, elle s'ennuyait profondément sur son île. Raison qui l'a poussé à s'installer à Magnolia, pas physiquement du moins. Makarof était devenu blanc comme un linge, ne s'attendant pas à ce que la jeune mage ai penser à ça.

« C'est pour cette raison que j'affirme que Lucy est intelligente et courageuse, je suis sûr qu'elle avait déjà penser à tout bien avant de venir vous trouvez. Il n'existe pas en tout Fiore, un endroit aussi parfait que celui là. »

« Mais l'île est utilisée pour l'examen de passage au rang S ! C'est dangereux de s'y aventurer seul, les monstres ne sont pas des plus tendres là-bas. Mais à quoi pense-t-elle ?! J'étais sûr que Natsu avait une mauvaise influence sur ma petite Lucy ! »

« Elle n'est pas seule, je ressens une grande quantité de magie autour d'elle. C'est une constellationniste capable d'utiliser l'Urano Metria dont nous parlons, une magie très puissante. J'ai confiance en elle, c'est une mage de Fairy Tail et elle ne se laissera pas impressionner pour si peu. Elle n'aurait jamais choisi cette destination si elle ne s'en sentait pas capable, j'en suis persuadée. »

« Oui, vous avez sûrement raison mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle. »

« Je vais m'y rendre, je la surveillerais de loin pour être sûr que tout ce passe bien. »

« Si quelque chose tourne mal, revenez vite à la guilde. J'enverrais des renforts sur place aussi vite que possible même si j'espère ne pas devoir le faire. Lucy n'est pas une tête brûlée comme ce casse pieds de Natsu, je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive malheur sur cette île, loin de tout. Mais je suis impressionné par sa détermination, elle semblait vraiment prête à tout. »

Satisfaite et impatiente de voir les prochains jours à venir, Mavis disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Si un mage avait choisit Tenrô comme terrain d'entraînement, alors elle y resterait pour ne rien rater. D'autant plus que ce mage en question utilisait une magie céleste qui n'était pas si répandue à son époque, il fallait avoir certaines prédispositions pour cela. La fondatrice ne cachait pas son intérêt pour la jeune fille car contrairement à beaucoup de ses confrères et sœurs, Lucy aimait profondément ses esprits et ne les considérait pas comme de simples outils. Bien au contraire, elle s'en faisait des amis et s'en souciait réellement, ce qui le lui était bien rendu. Rare sont les mages constellationnistes à être invités dans le monde des esprits par le Roi en personne. Lucy était même la première, sans prendre en compte ses camarades présents ce jour là. Ses véritables pouvoirs n'avaient pas encore fait surface et la fondatrice l'avait remarqué lors des jeux. Son observation minutieuse ne la trompait pas, elle était sûr que la blonde pouvait atteindre le palier supérieur si elle s'en donnait le temps et la peine. Encore fallait-il s'y prendre de la bonne manière, raison de plus pour la jeune fille de se rendre sur l'île. Elle était curieuse de savoir comment Lucy allait s'y prendre pour progresser, elle était prête à lui montrer si nécessaire. Elle ne maîtrisait aucunement cette magie mais elle en savait beaucoup sur le sujet.

**_- o – o – o – o -_**

« Lucy ! »

Sans prendre la peine de frapper, le mage de feu Natsu Dragnir, entra avec fracas par la porte d'entrée. L'endroit semblait désert mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à admettre que Lucy était bel et bien partie. Il monta à l'étage sans attendre Grey et Erza qui le suivaient. Le mage de Glace entra à son tour, remarquant que l'endroit avait été nettoyé et fermé. Il regarda un peu partout avant de monter à l'étage. Il s'arrêta derrière Natsu, qui ne bougeait plus et serrait le poing. Dans la chambre de Lucy, tout était vide : son lit était défait, il n'y avait plus rien à son bureau et aucune trace de ses affaires. Grey soupira doucement, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.

« On dirait bien que le vieux ne rigolait pas après tout. »

Erza entra à son tour dans la chambre, aucune trace de la blonde nul part, pas même un mot. Son visage inexpressif parcourait la pièce, il ne montrait rien mais à l'intérieur quelque chose bouillonnait, un sentiment inconfortable logé au fond du cœur. Sans Lucy aux alentours, cette pièce était triste à mourir. Grey se frotta le crâne avec nervosité, l'ambiance était presque morbide. Natsu serrait les dents et les poings, Erza ne disait rien et Happy était assis sur le lit de la blonde, triste que leur amie ne soit pas là. Celui-ci regarda les trois mages présents et retenu ses larmes.

« Alors … Lucy est vraiment partie … ? »

« Non je peux pas croire qu'elle nous ai laissé comme ça ! Je vais la chercher et je la ramènerais à Fairy Tail même si je dois traverser tout Fiore pour ça ! »

Sans un mot de plus, le mage de feu quitta l'appartement à toute jambe, suivit aussitôt par Happy. Il était déterminé à la retrouver coûte que coûte et si elle souhaitait vraiment quitter la Guilde, elle devrait le faire avec les coutumes prévues à cette occasion. Il ne restait plus que Grey et Erza, celui-ci soupira face à la réaction de son ami.

« J'te jure celui-là, il faut toujours qu'il réagisse au quart de tour. D'ailleurs Erza, j'ai remarquer des cartons dans un coin. Tu penses qu'elle compte revenir les chercher ? »

Le chevalier se retourna sans plus de cérémonie sur le départ mystérieux de la blonde. Le mage de glace pouvait deviner que parmi tous les mages de la guilde, elle semblait la plus affectée par cette histoire même si elle s'efforçait de montrer le contraire. Mais connaissant son amie d'enfance, il ne serait pas étonné de voir que la grande Titania ne prenne pas conscience de ses propres sentiments sur le sujet. Elle était un peu longue à comprendre certaines choses parfois, surtout en matière de relations humaines.

« Rentrons à la Guilde, il n'y a rien ici. Demandons plutôt au Maître ce que Lucy lui à dit exactement avant de partir, je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose derrière tout ça. »

« Ouais, j'ai cette impression aussi. Elle ne partirait jamais sans nous laisser un mot. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle l'aurait fait avant et pas maintenant. Part devant, je vais essayer de rattraper Natsu avant que cet imbécile ne fasse n'importe quoi. »

Les deux mages se séparèrent devant la maison de la constellationniste, l'un se dirigeant vers la maison de Natsu et l'autre vers la guilde. Sur le chemin, Titania commençait à élaborer tout un tas d'hypothèses sur le départ de leur amie. Tout les scénarios étaient possibles : elle s'était peut-être lassée ? Non, Lucy aimait la guilde et la considérait même comme étant son foyer. A sa connaissance, elle n'avait plus de famille proche depuis la mort de son père. Peut-être qu'elle ne supportait plus de risquer sa vie à tout instant ? Impossible, elle savait très bien que ses amis ne la laisserait pas mourir aussi facilement. Peut-être qu'elle ne s'entendait plus avec certains membres ? Bien sûr que non, elle rayonnait toujours de bonheur et s'entendait avec tout le monde, même avec cette grosse brute de Luxus. Elle commençait même à devenir un peu trop proche de lui à son goût. Alors pourquoi ?

Elle entra dans la guilde et chercha le Maître, qui n'avait pas bougé de place depuis la dernière fois.

« Maître ! »

Le vieil homme savait déjà pourquoi Erza le cherchait.

« Tiens te revoilà Erza. Je suppose que votre visite n'a fait que confirmer mes dires, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle avait du mal à l'admettre mais oui, il avait raison. Lucy semblait avoir quitté son appartement récemment.

« J'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle vous a dit exactement. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit partie pour de bon de cette façon. Grey a même remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas emporter ses affaires avec elle, il n'y a que des cartons chez elle. La grande quantité d'argent qu'elle a rassemblé va bien lui servir à quelque chose ? Dites-moi Maître, pourquoi avoir céder à sa demande si facilement ? Je ne comprends pas... »

Le Maître jeta un coup d'œil sur elle, ne sachant pas si il devait lui dire ce que Mavis soupçonnait ou lui dire le minimum. Si Lucy ne voulait pas que quelqu'un sache sa destination, ce n'était pas pour rien. Plus étrange encore, c'était la première fois qu'Erza semblait autant affectée par un départ. Lucy est sa camarade et les liens qui unissent leur groupe est très fort c'est évident, mais tout de même.

« Je te trouve bien agitée ma petite Erza mais je peux comprendre que le départ de Lucy vous ai un peu surpris. Je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas non plus. »

« Alors pourquoi la laisser faire sans même procéder au rituel de départ ? Lucy est mon équipière et mon amie, c'était mon devoir de lui faire part des trois règles à ne pas enfreindre après son départ de la Guilde ! »

« Calme toi un peu, tes sentiments sont en train d'obscurcir ton jugement. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soit de montrer ta tristesse mais ne la laisse pas prendre le dessus. Je suis sûr qu'en reprenant les faits depuis le début, tu y verra plus clair dans cette affaire. Tu dis que Lucy a réunis une grosse somme d'argent ? Que ses affaires sont emballées et qu'il n'y a aucun mot à votre attention, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui. »

Le vieil homme ferma les yeux avant de croiser les bras.

« Très bien, je vois que cette affaire vous touche énormément toi et les garçons, bien plus que les autres. Mais sache avant tout que je ne sais pas grand chose en dehors de ce que Lucy m'a dit avant de partir. »

Attentive aux prochaines révélations du Maître, le mage chevalier hocha simplement la tête et prit place sur un tabouret du bar.

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Lucy est venue me voir il y a trois jours pour que je l'autorise à partir. Je ne m'y suis pas opposé, en ma qualité de Maître je n'ai aucunement le droit de forcer un mage à rester dans la guilde s'il ne veut plus y être. »

« Mais Maître, Lu- ! »

« Laisse moi finir Erza. »

Consciente qu'elle n'était pas en position d'exiger quoique ce soit de leur mentor, Erza reprit son calme et laissa le vieil homme continuer son récit.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'avais excommuniée de la Guilde, elle m'a simplement demandé l'autorisation de s'absenter quelques temps. Je ne sais rien de sa destination, ni de ses motivations mais tu es intelligente, je suis sûr que tu trouvera des réponses maintenant que j'ai ajouté une pièce au puzzle. »

Le cœur du mage écarlate était soudain plus léger. Tout lui semblait clair à présent, ou presque, Lucy n'avait pas quitté la guilde définitivement ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Restait à comprendre le reste, si elle n'avait pas cette intention alors pourquoi réunir une aussi grosse somme d'argent ? Et pourquoi emballer toute ses affaires si elle ne quittait pas Magnolia ? Le cerveau d'Erza était en ébullition, ce qui faisait sourire le vieux Makarof. Soudain, le champ des possibilités se restreint. Il ne restait que très peu de possibilités, beaucoup moins qu'au départ en tout cas.

« Elle va revenir. C'est pour évité le même incident que lors de nos 7 années figées dans le temps qu'elle a tout emballé ? Pour que ses affaires ne pourrissent pas avec le temps ? Combien de temps va-t-elle s'absenter ? »

« Hm … Je ne sais pas grand chose de sa destination alors je ne peux pas déterminer si elle compte revenir bientôt mais je crains que ce ne soit pas pour tout de suite. Elle m'a affirmé avec assurance qu'elle ne reviendrait à Fairy Tail qu'une fois son but atteint et pas avant. Il ne reste plus qu'à déterminer cet objectif et vous aurez votre réponse. Vous devriez lui faire confiance, Lucy est loin d'être idiote pour se mettre inutilement en danger. Elle doit avoir quelque chose à faire et qui lui tient à cœur. »

« Oui, vous avez probablement raison Maître. Nous avons été aveuglés par la peur de perdre un membre important de notre équipe, assez pour ne pas réfléchir sans se hâter en conclusion. »

Le Maître hocha la tête avant de reprendre une gorgée de vin.

« Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Notre fondatrice garde un œil sur elle, aucune raison de paniquer pour l'instant. Si quelque chose devait lui arriver, je vous enverrais immédiatement à sa recherche. »

« Maître Mavis sait où Lucy est allée ? »

« Oui et même si vous l'appreniez vous aussi, je vous interdis formellement de la rejoindre. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, si Lucy ne vous à rien dit c'est pour une raison bien précise : elle ne veut pas être accompagnée. Elle savait que même en le demandant gentiment, vous la rejoindriez aussitôt sa position découverte. Il y a des choses dans la vie, qu'on se doit de faire seul. Elle s'est montrée résolue et je respecte sa volonté. Maître Mavis est avec elle, je ne vois donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour elle. Si elle avait réellement besoin de nous, je suis sûr qu'elle vous aurait demandé de l'accompagner mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire dans l'immédiat à part attendre son retour et avoir confiance en elle. »

Le Maître avait raison, tout semblait plus clair vu sous cet angle. Lucy avait visiblement des choses à régler seule et même si l'envie de la trouver la démangeait, Erza savait que cela ne plaira pas au mage blond. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver Grey et Natsu pour leur expliquer la situation, en espérant que le mage de feu n'ai rien fait de stupide. Elle se leva et quitta le bâtiment.

« Merci Maître. »

**_- o – o – o – o -_**

Plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis le départ du mage constellationniste, la Guilde était plutôt calme en ce début d'après-midi. L'ennui semblait même régner sur les lieux, la plupart des membres avaient enfin décidé de travailler. Quant à l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail … Natsu était parti seul en mission et Grey traînait toute la journée dans le hall. Erza revenait tout juste de la sienne, qui avait duré plusieurs jours, et flânait paisiblement au bar. Mais le cœur n'y était pas, sans une certaine blonde pour amener un peu de gaieté autour d'eux, l'ambiance était affreusement morne. Chacun essayait de combler ses journées en attendant le jour ou l'équipe Natsu renaîtrait enfin de ses cendres. En attendant, le mage chevalier enchaînait les missions pour que le temps lui paraisse moins long mais plus les jours passaient, et moins cela fonctionnait. Elle soupira, même son gâteau habituellement si apprécié, n'avait plus d'intérêt à ses yeux, comme s'il avait perdu tout ce pourquoi elle l'aimait tant. Il n'avait plus la même saveur, à part le goût fade et amère qui montre bien qu'il manquait définitivement quelque chose dans sa vie.

Mirajane, amie fidèle et ancienne rival d'Erza, était toujours à son poste peu importe les circonstances. Elle savait bien que l'absence de leur amie était dans l'esprit de tous et il n'était pas difficile de remarquer que cela avait considérablement affecté son équipe. Natsu était grognon et partait tout seul en mission, Grey ne se battait plus avec le mage de feu et ne semblait pas intéressé pour partir en mission avec d'autres. Mais le plus surprenant pour la barmaid était le comportement de son amie d'enfance, elle semblait souvent être ailleurs et bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée ... Pas qu'Erza soit tête en l'air mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas de fixer un point invisible en soupirant. Surtout quand une dispute éclate juste à côté et qu'elle ne s'en mêle pas. Erza allait finir dépressive à ce rythme et elle se devait de faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme et commença à nettoyer le bar, l'air de rien.

« Et bien Erza, tu ne mange pas ton gâteau ? Pourtant c'est celui que tu préfère, je l'ai fait exprès pour toi. »

Mais le mage écarlate n'avait pas le cœur à le manger et l'apprécier convenablement, il ne lui donnait plus envie. Elle repoussa gentiment son assiette avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois.

« Non, je n'ai pas très faim aujourd'hui. »

« Est-ce que tu t'inquiète pour Lucy ? »

A ce nom, le visage du mage sembla s'illuminer une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre une apparence stoïque. Un détail qui ne manqua pas d'être remarquer par la barmaid, qui sourit discrètement.

« J'ai eu beau rechercher dans nos ordres de mission, fait le calcul de la somme récupérée et la diviser par le nombre de loyers à payer, je n'arrive pas à déterminer une date précise. Elle n'en a peut-être pas fixée d'ailleurs, je n'ai que des suppositions mais rien de concret. Elle a bien dit au Maître qu'elle ne rentrerait à la guilde qu'une fois son mystérieux but atteint mais s'il elle ne l'atteint pas, est-ce qu'elle compte repousser ou bien rentrer ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? Combien de temps va-t-elle pouvoir payer son loyer ? »

Scarlet croisa les bras en posant son regard à un endroit quelconque de la pièce. Partout ailleurs mais pas sur son amie.

« Un an environ, peut-être plus ... »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, à peine audible à qui n'y prête pas attention. Mirajane posa une main sur sa joue en souriant nerveusement.

« Effectivement, 840 000 joyaux pour s'absenter un an ... On dirait que notre petite Lucy n'a pas prit sa décision à la légère pour rapporter une telle somme. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous enchaîniez missions sur missions dernièrement, la pauvre. »

« Et pas des missions des plus simples. Si seulement elle m'en avait parler avant, j'aurais pu l'aider. C'est mon amie et personne n'abandonne une amie dans le besoin. Si seulement j'avais remarqué plus tôt alors … alors … ! »

« Erza, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Lucy avait déjà prit sa décision et nous savons qu'elle se montre têtue parfois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son amie, Mirajane lui sourit doucement. Elle pouvait sentir la détresse du chevalier, bien que cela la surprenne quelque peu. Elle n'avait encore jamais montré autant d'inquiétude et d'affection pour quelqu'un. C'est alors que l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux, Lucy lui manquait. Bien sûr, cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose et son amie ne l'avait pas encore remarqué semble-t-il.

« Elle te manque n'est-ce pas, Erza ? »

Elle avait conscience que son amie était un peu lente à la compréhension et qu'il soit possible qu'elle ne comprenne pas la véritable signification de cette simple question. Et elle avait raison de le penser, le mage chevalier, bien que perplexe, s'empressa de répondre de but en blanc sans prendre le temps de comprendre le vrai sens de celle-ci.

« Bien sûr, Lucy est ma coéquipière et une amie proche ! »

« Oui ça je le sais mais ce n'est pas exactement la réponse que j'attendais. »

Titania ne comprenait visiblement pas le sous-entendu, ce qui amusait beaucoup le démon en face d'elle.

« Je ne vois pas qu'elle autre réponse tu attends de moi ... »

Mais Mirajane ne dit rien et se contentait de sourire largement derrière sa main. Sourire qui s'élargit d'autant plus quand le visage de la puissante Titania vira subitement au rouge.

« Gagné »

« N-No-No-Non ! C-C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Lu-Lucy est mon Nakama, juste mon Nakama ! »

« Mais je ne crois rien du tout Erza, je constate simplement. »

La diabolique barmaid savourait l'instant avec beaucoup d'amusement, une réaction digne de la reine des Fées. La pauvre Erza ne pouvait pas être plus écarlate, dommage qu'il n'y ai pas grand monde pour voir le spectacle. Le sang lui montait instantanément aux joues quand il s'agissait de relations amoureuses, elle ne savait plus du tout où se mettre et voulait s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Mais l'impitoyable entremetteuse en Mirajane était bien trop excitée à l'idée qu'Erza ait le béguin pour la blonde, pour la laisser filer.

« Du calme Erza, je suis ton amie ne l'oublie pas. Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais bien que je ne dévoilerais rien à personne, n'est-ce pas? »

Quand bien même, l'idée même d'avoir ce genre de sentiments pour la constellationniste ne mettait pas vraiment le mage aux cheveux écarlates à l'aise. Était-elle réellement tombée amoureuse de la blonde ? Avait-elle vraiment ce genre de sentiment pour sa camarade ? Elle n'en était pas certaine même si son absence lui pesait énormément sur le cœur. Elle ressentait cette désagréable sensation de manque, de vide, comme si une partie d'elle-même était manquante. Mirajane savait que son amie n'était pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de sentiment et qu'il lui serait peut-être difficile de l'accepter si jamais elle avait raison.

« J'avoue … que je ne sais pas vraiment … C'est idiot … Lucy est très importante pour moi mais … je doute que mes sentiments pour elle soient de cette nature là. »

La pauvre Erza n'avait pas encore dérougit, il lui fallait tout son courage pour parler de ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur avec sa meilleure amie.

« Je veux simplement qu'elle revienne rapidement pour que notre équipe soit de nouveau complète c'est tout. J'ai des choses à faire, je ferais mieux de partir. A plus tard Mira.»

Sans tarder, le chevalier quitta la guilde, le visage rougit d'embarras. Mais la barmaid avait un certain don pour deviner les sentiments cachés d'autrui et Erza n'était pas honnête avec elle-même. Une chose facile à comprendre puisqu'il est parfois difficile d'accepter son attirance pour quelqu'un, qu'il s'agisse d'une femme ou d'un homme. Et ça l'était encore plus pour Titania, qui n'avait jamais connu autre chose que son béguin de jeunesse pour Jellal. Un amour qui n'existait plus depuis longtemps mais qu'Erza avait du mal à lâcher par peur de se rendre à l'évidence. Mirajane avait envie d'aider son amie mais certaines choses doivent parfois être réalisées par ses propres moyen et sur cette question personnelle, seule la concernée en était capable.

_**- o – o – o – o -**_

Depuis sa discussion avec Mirajane, Erza ne cessait d'y penser. Elle avait même évité son amie pendant plusieurs jours de peur que le sujet ne revienne sur le tapis. Mais plus elle essayait de se résonner et comprendre ses sentiments, plus l'absence de la constellationniste écrasait son cœur. C'était absurde, Lucy était son amie, juste son amie ! Mais à trop se le répéter, cette affirmation sonnait de plus en plus fausse. Une situation bien embarrassante pour elle, que dirait Lucy si l'idée même qu'elle puisse l'aimer de cette façon, était juste ? Elle serait probablement choquée et ne voudrait plus être amie avec elle … Non c'est ridicule ! Lucy était une personne aimable et gentille qui pardonnait facilement et ne restait jamais fâchée très longtemps. Elle était belle, rayonnait comme le plus éclatant des soleils, souriait en tout circonstance et se liait d'amitié facilement, même avec son pire ennemi si celui-ci change. Elle était le rayon de soleil de Fairy Tail, un compagnon précieux qu'Erza affectionnait beaucoup. Le mage céleste avait prit une place spéciale dans son cœur, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Mirajane avait eu raison en fin de compte. Un sentiment accablant pour qui ne l'accepte pas et elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le faire alors elle agirait comme la Erza habituelle. Probablement …

* * *

><p><strong>C'est tout pour ce soir en ce qui me concerne ! ^.^ Je travail actuellement sur une autre fiction ErzaLucy et mon premier chapitre fait déjà 45 pages, que je n'ai toujours pas finis xD J'espère que cela vous auras plût ;)**

**See ya !**

**Amicalement,**

**Devil K.**


	3. Un rayon de soleil sous un ciel étoilé

**Hello chers lecteurs ! **

**Bienvenu à vous pour la sortie du 3ème chapitre de cette fiction un peu fluffy d'Erza et Lucy =3**

**Tout d'abord, merci à vous d'avoir laissé autant de commentaire (instructif ou non). Merci à Zetsuen pour sa franchise et pour te répondre très honnêtement, moi aussi j'ai trouvé le 2ème chapitre un peu lourd en me relisant. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait l'aise avec le caractère de chacun, surtout quand j'essaie de le respecter un minimum et cela se ressent j'ai l'impression. Je vais essayer de modifier cela dés le prochain =) Merci à tout les autres aussi, je ne vous oublie pas. **

**Pour répondre à la question de Ptitoon, l'explication sur la destruction de l'appartement de Lucy est prévue dans les prochains chapitres. Je vous réserve quelque chose dont vous ne vous doutez sûrement pas ! **

**Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

**Amicalement,**

**DevilK.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail<strong>

**Erza x Lucy **

_**~ L'amour écarlate ~ **_

_Résumé :_ Après une année entière d'entraînement intensif avec Caprico, Lucy retourne à Fairy Tail pour voir ses compagnons. Curieux des progrès de leur amie, l'équipe Natsu décide de partir en mission pour tester les limites de cette dernière. Il semblerait que la blonde ait accru ses pouvoirs magiques et renforcer son point faible : le corps à corps. Capable de se défendre seule, la belle Lucy Heartfilia surprend même la grande Titania et pas qu'un peu …

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 3 : <em>

_Un rayon de soleil sous le ciel étoilé_

* * *

><p>Son corps flottait, du moins, c'est l'impression qu'elle avait. Elle se sentait bien, enveloppée par une douce chaleur. Une sensation familière, surgit tout droit de ses souvenirs. Elle ne voulait pas bouger, ses douleurs avaient disparues et la laissaient enfin souffler. Elle voulait rester comme ça et dormir jusqu'à ce que son corps récupère. Elle avait enfin trouvé son paradis.<p>

« Lucy »

Elle entendait quelqu'un l'appeler mais ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux.

« Lucy »

Elle voulait juste dormir, blottit contre cette incroyable source de chaleur. Elle l'apaisait et la détendait grandement.

« Lucy, réveille toi. »

La voix se faisait plus exigeante tout en restant incroyablement douce et tendre. Lucy aimait cette voix, elle lui rappelait celle de sa mère. Cette sensation de confort et de sécurité qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis ce jour tragique, elle ne voulait pas s'en défaire. C'est alors qu'une main lui caressa les cheveux, se glissant paresseusement sur sa joue. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle de cette voix contre sa peau, la faisant frissonner. Elle appréciait la sensation, ne se souciant guère de savoir qui la lui procurait. Si elle se sentait aussi bien et à l'abri, cette personne ne devait avoir aucune intention malveillante et donc, inutile pour elle se s'en inquiéter. Dans son état, elle ne pourrait rien faire pour se défendre de toute façon. Les doigts contre sa peau continuaient leur route avant de s'arrêter brusquement, ce qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup à la blonde. Elle remua un peu en grognant de façon tout à fait mignonne. Un rire doux lui parvint alors à l'oreille, elle jurerait reconnaître son propriétaire mais était bien trop fatiguée pour penser correctement. Une paire de lèvres se posa sur sa joue avant de se retirer tout aussi délicatement.

« Réveille toi. »

Forcée d'obéir, la blonde ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Sa vision était floue mais réussi à discerner le visage d'une femme à la chevelure écarlate, une image à coupé le souffle. Cette femme souriait avec douceur, provoquant un rougissement sur les joues de Lucy.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu- … »

Sa vision commençait à revenir à la normal. Elle se figea en réalisant qui était la personne avec elle.

« E-Erza ?! »

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour réaliser qu'elle était couchée avec elle, dans le lit imposant de cette dernière. Elle la tenait fermement par la taille et ne semblait pas l'avoir lâchée depuis un moment. Le mage céleste rougit de plus belle devant le visage toujours souriant de son amie. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre et la délivra de son emprise envahissante. Elle s'éloigna un peu de son corps, réalisant qu'il s'agissait de cette fameuse source de chaleur tellement agréable. Titania en profita pour s'asseoir, sans quitter la blonde des yeux.

« Je suis désolée de te réveiller mais Wendy a suggéré de changer tes pansements après ton bain. Qu'en penses-tu ? Ce ne sera pas trop difficile pour toi ? »

« Je pense que ça ira, j'en ai besoin de toute façon. Je pensais le faire chez moi mais ... »

La réalisation qu'elle n'avait plus de chez elle la frappa de nouveau, merci les garçons …

« Je vais t'accompagner. Est-ce que tu peux te lever ? »

Le mage blond se redressa tans bien que mal, avant de grimacer. Toutes les douleurs n'avaient visiblement pas disparues malgré les soins de Wendy. Le mage chevalier aida la blonde à rester assise en la soutenant par derrière, la soulageant par la même occasion.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Erza semblait vraiment se soucier d'elle, un comportement dont Lucy n'avait pas l'habitude avec la grande Titania. Elle ne se sentait pas aussi à l'aise qu'elle l'aurait voulue, pas après avoir disparu pendant un an.

« Oui, Oui. Juste quelques douleurs, rien de méchant vraiment. »

Scarlet sentait bien la nervosité dans la voix de la constellationniste. La mettait-elle mal à l'aise ? Probablement, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir de cette façon. Elle devait remédier à la situation.

« Approche. »

Surprise par la demande, la blonde ne savait plus quoi penser. Erza lui tendait la main, lui proposant certainement son aide. Une aide qu'elle n'avait pas le luxe de refuser dans son état. Timidement, elle s'exécuta. Satisfaite par cette réaction, la puissante Titania souleva délicatement le corps de la blonde, qui se retrouva une fois de plus porter par son amie.

« Euh, Erza ? »

L'embarras se lisait sur son visage, contrairement au chevalier qui commençait à sortir de sa chambre, l'air de rien. Il y avait beaucoup de nouveaux visages dans la guilde depuis son départ, de nouvelles pensionnaires aussi, qui lui jetait des regards envieux pour la plupart. Une sensation désagréable qui faisait sentir à Lucy, qu'elle n'était pas bien vue en ce moment. Sentant la blonde plus embarrassée que jamais sous les regards des autres membres, Erza sourit lentement pour rassurer son amie.

« N'y fait pas attention. Tu es mon amie et tu es blessée au point de ne rien pouvoir faire par toi-même pour l'instant. C'est mon devoir de Nakama de prendre soin de toi ! »

Les paroles d'Erza rassuraient un peu la blonde, son séjour à Fairy Hills s'annonçait périlleux.

« Merci Erza. »

« Pas la peine de me remercier pour ça, ta place est ici pour le moment. Grey et Natsu n'auraient pas pu s'occuper de ça de toute façon. »

A cette pensée, Lucy grimaça. Hors de question que l'un deux l'aide à prendre son bain, c'est bien trop gênant ! Encore plus embarrassant que le fait que ce soit Erza qui s'en charge. Elle avait fait tellement d'effort pour ne plus avoir à être un poids pour ses amis, et la voilà portée par le plus intimidant de tous : Titania. Vraiment, quel cercle sans fin.

« Nous y sommes. J'ai déjà tout préparer à l'intérieur pendant que tu dormais. »

L'instant d'embarras ultime était proche et Lucy n'avait plus tellement envie de prendre son bain avec Erza à coté. Elle n'avait pas honte de sa nudité mais à coté du corps de la reine des Fées … Elle ne voulait vraiment plus y aller.

« Je peux me débrouiller Erza, tu n'a pas besoin de m'accompagner. Je vais m'en occuper, je suis une grande fille ! »

Scarlet s'arrêta à l'intérieur du petit vestiaire avant de déposer la blonde sur ses deux pieds.

« De toute façon, j'ai besoin de me rafraîchir avant d'aller dormir. Et puis, je doute que tu puisse retirer tout ça seule. »

Lucy ne savait pas quoi dire, sa camarade n'avait pas tord. Aquarius avait fait la plupart de ses pansements parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas les fixer seule. Voyant le manque de réponse de sa part, le mage chevalier en conclu qu'elle avait raison et que la blonde aurait besoin d'un peu d'aide. La situation allait être embarrassante pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Erza n'avait aucun problème avec sa nudité et ne se préoccupait pas d'être nue en présence d'autres filles de la pension. Ce qui la préoccupait le plus était de voir le corps de son amie, ses blessures allaient peut-être être plus grave que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Lucy serait probablement mal à l'aise si elle la dévisageait avec un peu trop d'insistance mais elle voulait les voir quand même.

« Tiens, prends cette serviette. Ne t'embête pas à retirer tout tes pansements maintenant, nous le ferons une fois dans le bain. Ce sera plus facile de cette façon. Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à me le demander surtout. »

Consciente que le mage céleste allait avoir besoin d'un peu d'intimité, le mage écarlate se retourna pour lui laisser le loisir de se déshabiller sans se soucier de savoir si elle la regardait ou pas. La blonde lui en était reconnaissante et commença à se débarrasser de ses vêtements. Dans la pièce, seul le bruit de tissu se frottant les uns contre les autres était audible. Elle prenait tout son temps, probablement gênée par la restriction de ses mouvements. Erza lui aurait bien proposé son aide mais la blonde ne le lui avait pas encore demandé. Elle osa tourner légèrement la tête mais pas assez pour avoir une vue parfaite.

« Est-ce que tu veux de l'aide, Lucy ? »

« Non, ça va. »

« Ce sont des vêtements du monde des Esprits, non ? »

« Oui, Loki me les a donné parce que les miens tenaient à peine 3 jours avant de finir complètement déchirés. »

Titania ne dit rien mais fronça les sourcils, réalisant à quel point Lucy devait en avoir baver sur cette île. En tans que mage de rang S, elle ne savait que trop bien le genre de monstres qui s'y trouvaient et c'est un miracle qu'un mage constellationniste, aussi fort soit-il, arrive à tenir aussi longtemps. La blonde n'avait vraiment pas fait les choses à moitié.

« Je suis prête. »

Le mage céleste observa son amie, qui n'était pas encore prête.

« Tu ne te change pas ? »

C'est à ce moment que la jeune femme se changea grâce à sa magie, arrachant un sourire amusée à la blonde. Elle était enroulée dans une serviette, les cheveux lâchés.

« Évidemment. »

Erza lui sourit et l'aida à entrer dans le bain. Il n'y avait personne, pour le plus grand soulagement de la blessée, qui se voyait mal exposer son corps meurtris aux yeux de tous.

« Nous devrions nous laver avant de nous détendre dans l'eau chaude. Je vais t'aider à retirer tout tes pansements, tu seras plus à l'aise sans. »

La constellationniste ne discuta pas et se laissa gentiment faire, même si se faire aider par son équipière n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Titania matérialisa son épée et coupa minutieusement les bandes, qui se desserraient puis tombaient une à une, dévoilant un spectacle qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonner de voir avant. Lucy était meurtris, même si le mot était faible. Son corps entier était marqué par une année entière de souffrances et d'efforts. Une vue qui laissa la grande Titania pleine de remords, elle aurait dû l'accompagner, quitte à désobéir au Maître et s'attirer les foudres de son amie.

« Erza ? »

La timide voix de la blonde la ramena sur terre. Celle-ci semblait consciente que son regard insistant était posé sur elle. Mais Erza ne pouvait pas rester de glace face à ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle soupira longuement avant de s'accroupir et aider son amie à se laver. Mais chaque fois que ses doigts passaient sur sa peau, elle pouvait sentir les muscles de Lucy se raidir et l'entendre geindre en silence. Pourquoi avait-elle fait une chose pareille, elle ne comprenait pas.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ... »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, une réflexion à voix haute qui lui était destiné mais qui n'échappa guère aux oreilles du mage céleste.

« Tu es fâchée ... ? »

La tristesse dans la voix de la blonde, sortit Erza de ses pensées qui arrêta immédiatement son activité. Fâchée ? Pas vraiment, elle avait surtout été très inquiète et avait eu raison de l'être. Elle n'était pas non plus en colère, à part contre elle même pour ne pas avoir découvert la vérité avant. En voyant le corps de son amie, chaque cicatrices, coupures, contusions, son cœur était submergé de remord. Elle était la femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail, elle l'était et pourtant, elle n'avait pas réussi à protéger son amie de sa propre folie.

« Non, je ne suis pas fâchée. Je suis en colère. »

Le cœur de Lucy se serra, elle avait mis Titania en colère. Elle savait que les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger simplement en rentrant l'air de rien et toute amochée. Mais elle espérait que ses amis puissent comprendre son besoin d'être plus forte pour ne plus être une gêne. La froideur d'Erza lui faisait mal, son regard plein de reproche sur les épaules, s'en était trop pour elle. Elle avait envie de pleurer, de fatigue, de lassitude mais elle ne pouvait pas, pas devant elle. Mais contre toute attente, les bras protecteurs de Titania lui encerclèrent la taille, comblant l'écart entre leur deux corps. Sa tête sur son épaule, Lucy pouvait sentir son souffle dans son oreille.

« Mais je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je le suis plutôt contre moi, j'aurais du venir avec toi. J'aurais du comprendre tes intentions avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, je suis désolée Lucy. Je n'ai pas été capable de te protéger, moi, Titania, la femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail. »

La culpabilité envahissait le cœur du mage chevalier qui enfouis son visage dans le cou de la constellationniste. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, vraiment pas. Elle ne pensait pas être un jour, aussi proche d'Erza que maintenant, ni que celle-ci s'en veuille pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas causé. Incertaine, la jeune mage posa une main rassurante sur le bras autour de sa taille.

« Tu n'a rien à te reprocher Erza, j'ai fait tout ça en pleine connaissance de cause. J'avais prévue de le faire depuis longtemps et tu ne m'aurais pas empêcher de le faire. Ni toi, ni Grey ou Natsu. C'est vrai que j'en ai un peu baver sur cette île mais je ne le regrette pas. Mes efforts et les sacrifices que j'ai fait pour me surpasser n'auront pas été vain. Et si j'ai choisi Tenrô, ce n'est pas pour rien. La puissance magique est décuplée là-bas et aucun membre ne peut y mourir, que ce soit par manque de magie ou par acharnement physique. »

Le cœur de Titania lui faisait mal, Lucy avait enduré le pire pendant tout ce temps pendant qu'elle restait à Magnolia. Elle ne pouvait pas se le pardonner.

« Dans quelques jours, ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. La plupart de mes blessures auront disparu et il ne restera de cette épreuve, que la récompense de mes efforts. Je suis plus forte, ma magie a incroyablement augmenté et je n'ai plus besoin de rester à l'écart des combats. Caprico m'a enseigné plusieurs arts martiaux, je peux même lancer l'Urano Metria sans l'aide de Gemini. J'arrive même à invoquer mes esprits plusieurs fois d'affiler, et quand je le souhaite. Maître Mavis m'a fait l'honneur de m'enseigner un sors perdu que peu de mages célestes connaissent ! »

Logée dans le cou du mage, Titania avait le souffle coupé, impressionner par la détermination et le courage dont elle avait fait preuve.

« Tu n'a rien à te reprocher Erza, vraiment … J'ai enduré tout ça pour me sentir digne de faire partie de l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail. Et même si parfois il m'aie arrivé de vouloir tout abandonner parce que j'avais le sentiment de ne pas pouvoir terminer ce que j'avais commencé, je pensais à vous et ça me redonnait la force d'endurer le pire. Je ne serais jamais aussi forte que toi, mais je serais aussi forte que possible dans mon domaine. Je deviendrais le mage constellationniste le plus fort même si je dois encore faire du chemin. Je veux avoir le sentiment de mériter ma place à vos côtés et pas seulement parce que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer Natsu. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part mais il fallait que je le fasse. »

« Je comprends … Mais c'était tout de même dangereux d'y aller seule. Tu aurais pu être en difficulté. »

Le mage blond se mit à rire, se souvenant de ses premiers jours sur l'île.

« J'ai été pourchassée par un Gromajiro, encore. Caprico voulait que je me mesure à lui mais il était bien trop puissant pour moi à ce moment là. Je me suis enfuis aussi vite que possible ! »

Le mage chevalier esquissa un sourire contre la peau de la constellationniste. Elle avait vraiment risquer le tout pour le tout et avait gagner son challenge.

« Le plus important, c'est que tu sois revenue saine et sauve. Notre équipe s'est grandement dissipée depuis ton départ. Il me tarde de voir tes progrès sur le terrain, une démonstration vaut tout les discours. »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir les détails ? »

« Si, bien sûr. Je suis curieuse de savoir quel programme infernal il t'a fait subir. Peut-être que je devrais lui demander de m'entraîner ? »

La blonde tourna légèrement la tête et sourit.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais réellement besoin et puis malgré mes efforts pour rattraper mon retard, votre niveau a encore évoluer depuis la dernière fois. »

« Pas tant que ça, rassure toi. Et même si c'était le cas, nous sommes là pour assurer tes arrières et toi, les nôtres. Nous sommes une équipe ! »

« Oui, tu as raison. »

Satisfaite d'avoir pu éclaircir les choses, les deux mages continuèrent de se laver avant de prendre un bon bain chaud. Erza en profita pour noter les effets physiques d'un tel entraînement sur le corps de son amie et ne put qu'en rougir. Malgré ses blessures, il était parfait. Ses efforts n'avaient pas uniquement payés sur sa puissance magique, ses formes semblaient fermes tout en restant très féminines. Un fait qu'elle ne manqua pas de faire remarquer à la blonde. Les minutes défilaient, le corps de la constellationniste se détendait peu à peu. Elle commençait même à somnoler, retrouvant cette sensation de confort que lui avait procuré sa petite sieste, blottit contre le mage écarlate. Erza le remarqua et sourit au spectacle, la pauvre Lucy était vraiment au bout du rouleau. Elle s'approcha et l'interpella, sans réponse. Elle recommença, plusieurs fois, avant qu'elle n'ouvre enfin les yeux.

« Sortons, je vais m'occuper de tes pansements une fois que nous serons dans la chambre. »

Lucy hocha simplement la tête. Erza utilisa sa magie pour enfiler son pyjama tandis que la blonde se séchait le plus délicatement possible.

« Moi aussi j'aimerais bien pouvoir faire la même chose. »

Voyant la peine qu'éprouvait sa camarade, Titania attrapa une serviette et se faufila dans son dos.

« Je me charge de ton dos et … du reste. »

Une rougeur sur les jours, les deux mages terminèrent rapidement cette torture mental insoutenable. Quand le mage céleste fut habillée, elles sortirent de la pièce dans la même position qu'à l'arrivée. Heureusement pour Lucy, la plupart des filles avaient déjà regagné leur dortoirs, sauf une. Debout devant la chambre d'Erza, Wendy l'attendait accompagné de Carla.

« Wendy, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

La chasseuse de Dragon expliqua aux deux jeunes femmes qu'elle attendait au cas où Erza ai besoin d'elle pour faire les pansements de Lucy. Celle-ci ne pouvait pas refuser l'offre, elle avait déjà suffisamment embarrassée sa camarade pour aujourd'hui. La jeune mage avait même ramené tout le nécessaire avec elle. La propriétaire de la chambre déposa son amie sur le lit avant de sortir et d'attendre dehors que Wendy ait terminé. Mais même derrière la porte, l'ouï fine d'Erza arrivait à capter les sons à l'intérieur. Des sons qui ne manquaient pas de la faire affreusement rougir : Lucy gémissait. Elle savait que la pauvre devait avoir mal mais la petite voix dans sa tête, interprétait les choses d'une tout autre façon. A cet instant, elle envisagea réellement d'arrêter de lire les livres osés de Reby. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarquer que Wendy était sortie de la chambre et la regardait en souriant.

« Voilà, j'ai terminer. J'ai utiliser ma magie pour que la nuit soit plus agréable et qu'elle puisse se reposer correctement. Mais si jamais elle souffre de trop, n'hésite pas à venir me voir pour que je recommence. »

« Merci Wendy, je pense que ça ira. J'ai connu ce genre de douleur moi aussi, j'ai ce qu'il faut en cas de besoin. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe. »

« Je compte sur toi alors, bonne nuit Erza. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Seule sur le pas de sa porte, Titania entra dans la chambre en refermant doucement derrière elle. Lucy était déjà couchée sous les couvertures, sûrement déjà loin aux pays des rêves. Le mage en profita pour faire le point de la journée. Son amie était enfin rentrée, saine et sauve, ce qui lui procurait un sentiment étrange de contentement. Le vide ressentit ces derniers mois, semblait s'être naturellement comblé depuis que la blonde était là. Erza se sentait plus sereine en sachant son amie en sécurité, endormie paisiblement dans son lit. Le moment idéal que choisi son cerveau pour lui remémorer sa conversation avec Mirajane. Elle soupira, ne sachant pas si cette dernière avait vu juste ou si elle se trompait sur ses sentiments. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net, elle devait savoir mais comment faire ? La barrière entre l'amour et l'amitié est si fine, comment faire pour discerner la limite entre les deux ? Était-elle réellement tombée amoureuse sans s'en rendre compte ? Difficile à dire, elle avait besoin de conseil même si la seule personne à pouvoir le faire n'était autre que Mirajane. Il lui était impossible d'en débattre maintenant, il faisait nuit et elle commençait à tomber de sommeil. Elle se dirigea à pas de loup vers son lit, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller le mage endormie. Elle s'y glissa aussi lentement que possible, en prenant garde de ne pas heurter sa compagne dans le processus. Une tache difficile, elle qui avait l'habitude de se laisser littéralement tomber dedans.

« Erza … »

La voix de Lucy était faible, signe qu'elle dormait à moitié. Pour la discrétion, c'est raté.

« Oui ? »

N'ayant qu'un doux et faible ronflement comme réponse, elle se rapprocha de la blonde et remonta les couvertures sur ses épaules. Elle observa un instant son visage paisible, réalisant peu à peu combien il lui avait manqué. Sous la lumière éclatante de la lune, le mage céleste était à couper le souffle. Ses cheveux d'or brillaient comme le soleil d'été ses lèvres, légèrement rosées, étaient entrouvertes et laissaient entendre le doux bruit d'une respiration tranquille. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas s'en détacher, elle était comme absorbée par la vue. Lucy était vraiment magnifique, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Prise d'une irrésistible envie, elle se pencha vers le mage endormie et pouvait sentir son souffle s'écraser paresseusement contre ses lèvres. Elle voulait y goûter, au moins une fois. Elle devait savoir si la sensation de leurs lèvres scellées par un baiser, était réellement aussi douce et unique. Elle se rapprocha lentement, n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Elle ne devrait pas le faire, ce n'était pas correct vis à vis de Lucy mais l'envie était plus forte que tout. L'instant rêver que choisi la blonde pour ouvrir les yeux, se noyant dans ceux du mage à la crinière de feu.

« Pardon … Je me suis couchée sans te demander quel côté de lit tu préférais ... »

Un petit sourire désolé sur les lèvres, la constellationniste se sentait fondre sous le regard intense de Titania qui lui souriait en retour.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Du moment que tu es à l'aise, le coté m'importe peu. Et si tu n'a pas assez de place, je peux toujours dormir par terre. »

« Ne sois pas bête, ce lit est bien trop grand pour moi seule. C'est ton lit et je suis l'invitée surprise. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait dormir par terre. »

« Qui est bête maintenant ? »

La blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire aussi silencieusement que possible pour ne pas déranger les voisines d'Erza. Mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, celle-ci possédait déjà 5 chambres pour y entreposer ses armures, elle ne serait donc pas surprise d'apprendre qu'elle occupe l'étage à elle seule. Le mage céleste aurait voulu continuer de discuter avec son amie toute la nuit. Jamais encore elle n'avait été aussi proche d'elle mais le sommeil frappait de nouveau à sa porte.

« Tu devrais te rendormir. »

« Bonne nuit ... »

Ses yeux commencèrent lentement à se fermer, lui laissant une image agréable en mémoire : le sourire tendre et affectueux d'Erza, marqué par les reflets écarlate de ses cheveux sous les rayons de lune. Une image tout à fait plaisante, qui donnait le sourire à Lucy.

« Tu es si jolie, Erza ... »

Des paroles qui eurent leur petit effet sur Titania, ses cheveux flamboyant sous la lumière n'avaient rien à envier à ses joues toutes aussi rouges. Des paroles qui lui allaient droit au cœur, sans détour. Des mots prononcés avec douceur et sincérité, des mots qu'elle avait déjà entendu auparavant mais qui n'avaient jamais eu un tel effet. Elle était touchée, son cœur débordait de joie. Elle en était sûr à présent, quelque chose fleurissait lentement à l'intérieur de son être. Un sentiment puissant et effrayant était en train de s'épanouir dans son cœur. Était-ce ça, l'amour ? Elle n'en était pas encore tout à fait sûr mais ce dont elle était certaine à cet instant, c'est que Lucy venait de faire fondre son âme avec un simple sourire. Cette fille était trop attachante pour son propre bien, pas étonnant qu'autant de prétendant se montrent au fil du temps.

« Bonne nuit, Lucy. »

Elle avait très envie de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras et s'endormir dans cette position mais elle ne voulait pas la déranger dans son sommeil. Elle se contenta donc de déposer un chaste baiser sur sa joue et de rester allongée à ses cotés, ne se lassant pas de la regarder dormir. Elle se surprenait même à devenir rêveuse en la fixant. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle ne voulait plus la laisser partir.

« Si seulement tu pouvait rester ici, avec moi. »

Bien sûr, elle ne l'avait murmuré que tout bas, pensant que Lucy ne l'entendrait pas. La pauvre Erza était submergée par tant de nouveaux sentiments, qu'il lui était difficile de ne rien faire de stupide afin de ne pas ruiner cet instant. A sa grande surprise, le mage à la crinière d'or se blottit contre elle, enroulant timidement ses bras autour de sa taille avant de soupirer de contentement, tout bas. Titania allait définitivement fondre si Lucy continuait à agir de façon aussi craquante. Elle n'imaginait pas un seul instant que cette facette de sa personnalité puisse exister, elle qui n'hésitait pas à frapper Natsu dès qu'il entrait chez elle sans prévenir. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle le remercie d'avoir détruit son appartement, elle serait passée à coté de quelque chose d'important sans lui.

Les marmonnements de la blonde ramenèrent assez vite Erza sur terre mais impossible de déchiffrer quoique ce soit maintenant que sa tête était logée confortablement contre sa poitrine. Une teinte de rouge en plus sur le visage, elle ne pouvait que sourire d'avantage et porta toute son attention sur les gémissements indéchiffrables de la constellationniste. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour comprendre que le mage céleste l'appelait dans son sommeil.

« Tu vas vraiment finir par me faire fondre à ce rythme là … »

Son cœur bondissait avec joie dans sa poitrine, elle glissa sa main dans les cheveux du mage endormie. Ses doigts se faufilaient avec douceur à travers les fils d'or, avoir ce genre de relation avec la blonde était tout nouveau et assez perturbant. Elle aimait profondément Lucy, son Nakama, son amie mais de quel genre d'amour s'agissait-il à présent ? Peut-être qu'elle était tombée amoureuse après tout. Comment réagirait sa compagne si elle l'apprenait ? Erza ne voulait pas risquer de perdre son amitié à cause des ses sentiments ambiguës. Son cœur se serrait de douleur à cette idée, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Portée par son instinct et ses émotions du moment, elle osa enfin retourner l'étreinte affectueuse que lui offrait la jeune femme dans ses bras. Aussi délicatement que possible, elle posa un bras protecteur sur sa hanche pour ne pas risquer de lui faire mal ailleurs et enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle sentait tellement bon que même son parfum faisait vaciller son cœur. Tant d'émotions nouvelles, d'émotions brutes à l'état pur s'éveillaient en elle, que son béguin pour Jellal faisait pâle figure comparer à ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, blottit contre le corps de Lucy. C'était bien trop fort pour l'exprimer, elle avait l'impression de suffoquer. Son emprise sur le corps de sa compagne se resserra à mesure que ses émotions, jusque là enfouies au plus profond de son être, faisaient peu à peu surface allant même jusqu'à lui arracher une larme.

« Oh Lucy, ne me fait pas tomber amoureuse de toi ... »

Elle savait qu'il était déjà trop tard, son cœur s'était complètement épris de cette étoile tombé du ciel. Il lui faudrait résister contre ses sentiments aussi longtemps que possible, assez longtemps pour connaître ceux de Lucy à son égard. Il lui faudrait cacher sa colère si quelqu'un d'autre essaye de lui voler son cœur, ne pas s'emporter, ni être jalouse. Voilà un combat difficile que Titania n'était pas sûr de gagner.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila, c'est tout pour ce soir. Rendez-vous très bientôt pour la suite ! ;) Celle-ci risque de ne pas être poster avant une petite semaine car j'ai une autre fiction, un peu plus longue cette-fois, à upload rapidement x_x Je ferais au plus vite !<strong>

**See ya !**


	4. Convalescence

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je tiens à m'excuser du retard de cette fiction mais voici enfin le chapitre 4. Certes il est un peu court mais le prochain est beaucoup plus long car l'histoire débute vraiment dans le vif du sujet avec de l'action en prime ! Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes d'orthographes, mon plus gros défaut =/ J'espère que cela ne dérangera pas trop votre lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail<strong>

**Erza x Lucy **

_**~ L'amour écarlate ~ **_

_Résumé :_ Après une année entière d'entraînement intensif avec Caprico, Lucy retourne à Fairy Tail pour voir ses compagnons. Curieux des progrès de leur amie, l'équipe Natsu décide de partir en mission pour tester les limites de cette dernière. Il semblerait que la blonde ait accru ses pouvoirs magiques et renforcer son point faible : le corps à corps. Capable de se défendre seule, la belle Lucy Heartfilia surprend même la grande Titania et pas qu'un peu …

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 4 : <em>

_Convalescence, Lucy au cœur de toutes les attentions_

* * *

><p><strong><em>- x -<em>**

Les doux rayons de soleil du matin filtrés par les rideaux de la chambre, venaient sublimer de tout leur éclat, les cheveux d'or et de feu éparpillés sur les oreillers du grand lit. Le chant des oiseaux se faisaient déjà entendre par delà les vitres, ainsi que le léger bruit d'agitation de la ville. Dans la chambre en revanche, il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas un mouvement. Mais si l'on tends l'oreille, on peut distinguer très faiblement, la respiration tranquille d'un corps endormi. Couchée sous les draps, Erza ne savait plus combien de temps elle avait passé à regarder le visage angélique et paisible de Lucy. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi mais ne s'en souciait guère. La nuit passé en compagnie de la blonde avait filée bien trop vite à son goût et même si de nombreuses autres l'attendait, la constellationniste ne serait probablement pas aussi attendrissante. En effet, la pauvre avait beaucoup remué dans son sommeil, serrant et se blottissant toujours plus contre le corps de Titania. Cette dernière se demandait bien à quoi rêvait la blonde pour en arriver à verser quelque larmes et ne sut rien faire d'autre, que de bercer affectueusement son amie pour chasser ses cauchemars. Lucy avait fini par se calmer et n'avait pas bougé depuis. La mage chevalier savait que ce moment allait bientôt prendre fin et en connaissance de cause, ne voulait pas la réveiller. Mais malheureusement pour elle, la blonde avait beaucoup d'amis au sein de la Guilde et ceux-ci risqueraient fort de se montrer sur le pas de sa porte pour voir leur amie. Elle le savait, elle ne pourrait avoir d'intimité avec la blonde que dans le confort de sa chambre et pas en dehors, surtout si elle envisageait de garder son petit secret à l'abri des regards.

Soupirant doucement, la puissante mage se résigna et ouvrit les yeux. Éblouie par l'éclat des premières lueurs du jour, elle fronça les sourcils. Il lui fallut quelques secondes et plusieurs battements de cils pour s'y habituer. Curieuse de savoir si sa compagne était réveillée ou non, elle posa ses yeux sur elle et retint son souffle, ne s'attendant pas à être accueillie par une telle vision. La mage céleste baignait dans la lumière du jour, sa chevelure d'or plus brillante que jamais. Leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Erza pouvait sentir la douce respiration de Lucy contre ses lèvres. Son cœur se remit à battre frénétiquement, le sang lui montait peu à peu aux joues. Il était là, ce sentiment étrange d'avoir une flopée de papillons volant joyeusement dans son ventre. Elle était belle, à chaque moment, chaque seconde de la nuit et du jour. Elle dormait encore à point fermé, ses cheveux blonds étaient éparpillés partout sur l'oreiller, quelques mèches logées au creux du cou. Elle ne pouvait pas se retenir, s'était bien plus fort qu'elle. Ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de parcourir le corps de son amie, se délectant de chaque parcelles non couvertes par les draps. Se baladant un peu plus bas, elle put remarquer la chemise de nuit partiellement déboutonnée, lui montrant un décolleté tout à fait alléchant. Elle déglutit fortement. _Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, reprends toi Titania !_ Se réprimandant silencieusement pour avoir les idées mal placées de si bon matin, la dite Titania secoua la tête pour chasser ses envies déplacées. Elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec mais ne pouvait pas les empêcher de se montrer. Un moment d'égarement que choisit la belle endormie pour remuer un peu et ouvrir péniblement les yeux. Erza se figea, il ne fallait surtout pas que Lucy la voit dans cet état mais trop tard, leur regard se croisèrent. Son cœur loupa un battement, elle était tellement adorable ! La blonde cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se les frotter, encore perdue dans les brumes du sommeil. Reprenant le contrôle, Scarlet dérougit rapidement. Délivrée des bras de la blonde, elle en profita pour se redresser sur son lit avant de poser son regard sur cette dernière.

« Bonjour Lucy »

La mage céleste semblait revenir du monde des rêves et lui sourit.

« Bonjour Erza »

Un sourire que lui rendit la mage écarlate.

« Comment est-ce que tu sens aujourd'hui ? »

La constellationniste se redressa à son tour et s'étira de tout son long en levant les bras, le sourire ne quittant pas un instant ses lèvres.

« Je me sens beaucoup mieux merci ! »

« Je suis contente de l'apprendre. Est-ce que tu as faim ? »

La blonde soupira, elle avait effectivement faim mais n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de se lever dans l'immédiat. Elle avait passé une bonne nuit et rougit un peu en réalisant qu'elle n'avait probablement pas lâchée Erza un seul instant. Elle se gratta la joue et sourit nerveusement, un geste qui interpella l'autre mage.

« Un problème ? »

« Non, non. C'est juste que ... Je suis rester collée à toi toute la nuit … N'est-ce pas ...? »

Effectivement et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. La blonde ne savait plus ou se mettre.

« Je suis désolée ! »

Titania croisa les bras.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle sourit à son amie en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

« Tu n'a pas à t'en faire pour ça. Je ne m'en suis pas préoccupée et puis ça ne me gêne pas. Tu es mon amie et nous sommes deux femmes, il n'y a donc aucun problème non ? »

Elle avait beau dire ça, cette nuit allait rester encrée dans ses souvenirs un bon moment. La mage céleste semblait soulagée qu'elle le prenne de cette façon.

« Est-ce que tu peut te lever ? »

« Je suppose, oui. »

Mais Lucy avait beau se sentir mieux, elle n'aurait pas dit non à quelques heures de plus. Le lit d'Erza était très confortable, bien plus que son lit de fortune sur Tenrô. Elle ne savait pas comment le faire comprendre à son amie, elle ne pouvait pas s'imposer alors qu'elle n'était même pas chez elle. Voyant son manque de réaction, une idée traversa l'esprit de Titania. Elle se rapprocha de son amie et sourit.

« Est-ce que tu veux encore te reposer ? »

Honteuse d'avoir été démasquée si facilement, Lucy rougit de plus belle en fixant les couvertures. Elle hocha timidement la tête, ne croisant pas un seul instant le regard du mage à ses cotés. Un comportement qui amusa cette dernière.

« Tu n'a pas à avoir honte, Lucy. Je n'avais pas très envie de me lever non plus pour être honnête. »

Soulagée, la blonde se recoucha, sur le dos cette fois. Erza en profita pour remonter les draps et se coucha sur le coté, de manière à garder un contact visuel. Son amie le remarqua et se retrouva rapidement plongée dans son regard.

« Erza, tu donne l'impression de ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi cette nuit ... »

« Vraiment ? »

« Désolé ... »

Se sentant responsable de cela, la pauvre Lucy se cacha le visage sous la couette. Une réaction qui provoqua le rire amusée de la maîtresse des lieux.

« Inutile de t'excuser. Tu était un peu agitée cette nuit, un cauchemar ? »

Erza savait que Lucy ne lui dirait probablement pas la vérité. Surtout en sachant qu'elle appelait sa mère tout en la serrant. La blonde rougit d'avantage, se cachant toujours plus sous la couette.

« Pas vraiment, plutôt un souvenir douloureux... »

Gagné.

« Je vois … Est-ce que tu souhaite en parler ? »

Le point sensible était piqué à vif. La blonde détourna le regard et se faisait violence pour retenir ses larmes. Le chevalier le remarqua et se mordit la lèvre pour avoir été aussi indiscrète. Incertaine des gestes à avoir dans cette situation, la jeune femme se rapprocha. Elle encercla la taille du mage céleste et la serra contre elle.

« Je suis désolé Lucy, je n'aurais pas du le demander. Tu peux me frapper si tu le désire ! »

Une réaction tout à fait digne d'elle, ce qui réussi à faire sourire la blonde malgré la chute de quelques larmes le long de sa joue. Pour une fois, elle voulait pleurer contre l'épaule de quelqu'un et non pas dans son coin.

« Est-ce que je peux rester comme ça encore un peu ? »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, une requête qu'Erza ne pouvait pas refuser, pas après avoir déclenché ses pleurs.

« Bien sûr. Si ça soulage un peu ta peine, tu peux y rester autant que tu le souhaite. Je ne bougerais pas, promis. »

Reconnaissante, la mage se blottit contre le corps de son amie, versant des larmes silencieusement. Elle avait été imprudente, la disparition de sa mère était un sujet encore sensible même après toute ce temps. Elle y était vraiment attachée et les années n'y changeraient rien.

- o – o – o – o -

Dans la Guilde de Fairy Tail, Mirajane flânait à ses occupations matinales, un sourire satisfait plaqué sur le visage. Elle était toujours d'humeur joyeuse mais aujourd'hui, plus que d'ordinaire. Tout s'était déroulé selon ses petits plans machiavéliques et elle en était fière. En y repensant, elle se mit à sourire d'autant plus. Un comportement étrange que son frère, Elfman, avait remarqué et ne comprenait pas. Il se tourna vers sa jeune cadette, Lisana.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a en ce moment, Mirajane ? »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas non plus ce qui se passait dans la tête de leur sœur même si elle avait sa petite idée sur le sujet. Grey et Natsu entrèrent dans le hall, regardant un peu partout pour être sûr que la voix était libre. Pas d'Erza en vue, ni de Lucy ? Ils pouvaient souffler de soulagement.

« On dirais qu'elles ne sont pas encore arrivées. »

« Dans l'état où était Lucy hier, je doute qu'elle se montre avant quelques jours. »

« Tiens, vous voilà tout les deux. »

La barmaid leur adressa un sourire, leur faisant signe de s'approcher.

« Salut Mira. », la saluèrent-ils avec un petit sourire. Les deux mages s'assirent au bar, l'un soupirant et l'autre déjà prêt à dévorer son petit déjeuner. Elle déposa le repas préféré de chacun devant eux.

« Et voilà, au frais de la maison comme convenu. »

Natsu se jeta sur sa nourriture, appréciant de pouvoir manger à l'œil. Happy avait déjà grignoter son poisson frais mais Grey n'était pas très enthousiasme.

« Une bien maigre compensation pour avoir subit la colère d'Erza pendant une semaine, tu crois pas ? »

« Mais … nous devons aider Erza à se confesser non ? Il faut aider ses équipiers, nous sommes une famille après tout. »

L'air faussement blessée, Mirajane se cacha le visage dans les mains avant de pleurer. Une comédie digne des plus grandes actrices ! Conscient qu'Elfman pourrait lui sauter dessus pour avoir fait pleurer sa sœur, le mage de glace s'excusa tout de suite.

« Pardon Mira ! Tu as raison, tout à fait ! »

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, la barmaid repris ses activités. Il s'était encore fait avoir … Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il se pencha sur le bar. Leur conversation devait rester secrète à tout prix.

« Mais tout de même, ravager l'appartement de Lucy … Je trouve que c'est un peu disproportionné comme mesure ! »

Mais la démone ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle. Grey semblait cribler de remords alors que la salamandre était tout à fait satisfait de sa récompense.

« Bien sûr que non. Des dégâts mineurs n'auraient pas suffit à garder Lucy proche d'Erza assez longtemps pour les rapprocher. Les sentiments d'une femme mettent du temps à éclore ! »

Le mage de glace roula des yeux, se décidant enfin à accepter de manger gratuitement pendant un mois. Et dire qu'il s'était laisser embarquer dans les plans drastiques de Mirajane. Mais pour le bien de leur amie, il se devait de le faire. _Pardon Lucy !_, pensa-t-il en prenant une première bouchée de son assiette. L'ex mage de Rang S était vraiment diabolique ! Aussitôt certaine qu'Erza pourrait avoir des sentiments pour leur équipière, elle les avait traîner par la peau du cou, lui et Natsu, à l'écart. Elle souriait méchamment, une étincelle mesquine au fond des yeux. _Détruisez l'appartement de Lucy !_, avait-elle ordonné en souriant de toute ses dents. Ils sont restés incrédule sur le moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur explique la situation. Natsu avait rougit comme un fou et Grey était resté bouche bée. Il en sourit en y repensant. Ils l'avaient vraiment fait, ils avait complètement ravagé son appartement. Assez pour qu'il soit inhabitable pendant un certain temps, incertain des calculs fait par Erza sur le prétendu retour de leur amie. Mais finalement, le plan avait fonctionné et Lucy n'avait plus d'endroit où dormir. Une tâche ingrate puisque le Maître leur avait passé un sacré savon et le mage chevalier leur avait fait vivre l'enfer. Et tout ça pour seulement manger à l'œil. Enfin, ça et avoir la satisfaction de voir leurs amies ensemble. Si tenter que Lucy ressente la même chose. D'ailleurs, avait-elle le béguin pour Erza ? Et si elle ne l'avait pas ? Titania serait dans une colère noir ? Dépressive peut-être ? La mauvaise ambiance régnerait-elle au sein du groupe ? A cette réalisation, le mage de glace se sentait vraiment coupable et nerveux. Soudain, un frisson étrange lui traversa l'échine. Le mage de feu avait eu la même et tout deux se regardèrent avec la même expression.

« Elle est là ! », s'écrièrent-ils à voix basse. Leur sixième sens ne les avait pas trompé, la mage la plus forte de Fairy Tail entra dans le hall et se dirigeait vers le bar. Ils pouvaient entendre les bruits menaçant de son armure avant qu'elle ne s'arrête entre eux.

« Bonjour Mira, les garçons. »

Les deux mages commençaient à avoir des sueurs froides.

« B-Bonjour Erza ! »

« T-Tiens Erza, salut !

Mirajane, toute sourire, salua elle aussi le mage.

« Bonjour Erza. As-tu bien dormi ? Comment se porte notre petite fugueuse aujourd'hui ? »

Grey et Natsu lui faisaient signe de ne rien dire mais trop tard. La mage aux cheveux écarlate soupira, un petit sourire se dessinant peu à peu sur ses lèvres. Ce qui surpris un peu son entourage, sauf Mira semble-t-il.

« Elle dors encore mais elle vas mieux. Je pensais lui apporter à manger, est-ce que tu peux me préparer quelque chose à emporter ? »

« Évidemment ! »

Heureuse comme jamais, la barmaid s'éloigna en cuisine, laissant les deux garçons avec Titania. Maladroitement, Grey se lança le premier.

« A-Alors ? Tu pense qu'elle pourrait revenir à la Guilde bientôt ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Si elle se sent prête, peut-être bien oui. »

« On pourrait peut-être lui rendre visite auj- ! »

Mais le regard d'Erza le dissuada de continuer.

« .. plus tard ... »

« Quand elle sera plus en forme, je vous le ferais savoir. Mais en attendant, je ne veux voir personne devant ma porte, c'est clair ? »

La voix glaciale du mage faisait vraiment froid dans le dos, même le mage de glace ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de frissonner.

« B-Bien madame. »

Mirajane en profita pour revenir l'air de rien, des petits sacs dans les mains.

« Et voilà Erza. Un bon petit déjeuner pour la princesse endormie ~ »

Une petite rougeur se fraya un chemin sur ses joues, l'image de la jolie blonde encore endormi dans son lit l'accablait. La barmaid sourit gentiment derrière sa main mais à l'intérieur, l'impitoyable entremetteuse savourait le conflit interne dans la petite tête de son amie avec bonheur. Celle-ci s'éloigna rapidement avant que cela n'empire, laissant les trois mages confus.

- o – o – o – o -

Je marchais rapidement dans les rues, le pas pressés comme jamais. Je sentais mes joues me brûler à mesure que les images de Lucy défilaient dans ma tête, je ne pouvait pas les arrêter ! J'étais furieuse, je m'étais promis de ne rien faire de stupide et voilà que j'interdis à quiconque d'approcher. Quelle idiote je fais ! Fairy Hills est interdis aux hommes alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça !? N'importe quoi, ma pauvre Erza tu perds complètement l'esprit. Un gros soupire s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres pendant que je montais l'escalier du grand hall. Ma chambre était au premier étage, je ne mis pas longtemps à y être. Regardant autour de moi, je constatais bien vite qu'il n'y avait personne. Tans mieux. Je respirais un bon coup avant d'entrer aussi silencieusement que possible dans la pièce. Lucy dormait encore, couchée dans mon grand lit, et mon cœur commençait déjà à battre plus vite. Chaque fois que je la regarde, je sens la chaleur me monter aux joues. C'est étrange comme sensation, je me sens terriblement prise au dépourvu. Aussi silencieusement que possible, je dépose les sacs sur la petite table tandis que mes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de flâner sur la silhouette couchée sous les drap. Une minute d'inattention que je paie très cher, l'un des sacs s'ouvrent brusquement et son contenu s'étale sur le sol. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, ma maladresse ne fait qu'empirer les choses. Quelle surprise en découvrant des bougies et autres ustensiles inutilement romantique sortir du panier repas que j'avais commander. Mirajane … Les rougeurs s'intensifie et me brûlent d'autant plus en comprenant les intentions de ma sois disant meilleure amie. Je jure de m'occuper d'elle un jour ou l'autre !

Soucieuse d'avoir réveiller ma camarade ensommeillée, je me dépêche de tout ramasser. Si jamais Lucy le découvre ainsi, je ne saurais vraiment pas quoi lui dire. Autant dire que l'adrénaline et la gêne occasionné par une telle possibilité me rende encore plus maladroite. Ma tête heurte violemment la table, me faisant grogner de douleur et ravaler mes injures. Je me frotte vigoureusement la zone d'impact en me relevant, bougies à la main.

« Erza ? »

Mon corps se raidit, mes yeux en contact direct avec l'être que mon cœur, dans un caprice incompréhensible, semblait avoir choisis contre ma volonté. Il ne manquait plus que ça …

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà les amis, c'est tout pour l'instant mais on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite qui, je l'espère, vous conviendra un peu plus =) <strong>

**See ya! ;)**


	5. Note de l'auteur

**Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs ! **

**Juste une petite note pour vous informez que je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire et que le prochain chapitre est terminé à 95%. Je pense être en mesure de le poster dans la semaine quand la relecture sera complète. Je m'excuse de ce retard mais avec les fêtes, les problèmes de santé tout ça x_x Encore un peu de patience .**

**J'en profite aussi pour annoncer la venue d'une nouvelle fiction ErzaxLucy - Frozen In Time dont le premier chapitre fait 90 pages. Il est en cours de relecture et sera prochainement posté.**

**Merci et à très bientôt pour le chapitre 5 - Une épreuve difficile, le secret de Titania ! **


	6. Le secret de Titania

**Bonjour à vous cher(e)s lecteurs/lectrices !**

**Comme promis, je poste dès maintenant (02h19 du matin mon dieu, mes yeux n'en peuvent plus.) le chapitre 5 de cette fiction. Celle-ci change d'ailleurs de Rating au cas où. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite autant que moi. Désolé pour les quelques fautes qui peuvent restées ... Je dois maintenant me pencher sur le chapitre 2 de Frozen In Time.**

**Merci de laisser un petit commentaire pour me faire part de votre avis !**

**Amicalement,**

**DevilK.**

**Ps : N'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur mon compte DeviantArt où j'ai poster toutes les covers et diverses montages effectués pour mes Fiction. Principalement ShizNat et ErLu pour le coup xD Le lien se trouve sur mon profil. **

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail<strong>

**Erza x Lucy **

_**~ L'amour écarlate ~ **_

_Résumé :_ Après une année entière d'entraînement intensif avec Caprico, Lucy retourne à Fairy Tail pour voir ses compagnons. Curieux des progrès de leur amie, l'équipe Natsu décide de partir en mission pour tester les limites de cette dernière. Il semblerait que la blonde ait accru ses pouvoirs magiques et renforcer son point faible : le corps à corps. Capable de se défendre seule, la belle Lucy Heartfilia surprend même la grande Titania et pas qu'un peu …

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 5 :<em>

_Une épreuve difficile, le secret de Titania_

* * *

><p><strong>- x - <strong>

Encore somnolente et agréablement installée dans l'imposant lit de la chambre, Lucy se prélassait gentiment, l'odeur et la chaleur d'Erza encore présentes autour d'elle. La situation était un peu étrange, jamais sa camarade ne s'était montrée aussi … Elle ne pouvait pas mettre de mot sur son comportement mais quelque chose avait visiblement changé. Quand bien même Titania semblait lutter pour agir de façon nonchalante, elle pouvait dire que son attitude n'était pas tout à fait normal. Elle non plus d'ailleurs, se rapprochement soudain avec son amie semblait avoir éveillé un sentiment inconnu au fond de son cœur. Bien sûr, elle affectionnait beaucoup ses camarades, ils étaient de précieux membres de sa famille et elle y tenait énormément. Cependant, c'était un sentiment bien différent de ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme essayait vraiment de comprendre sans vraiment y parvenir. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé la grande Titania, la femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail, capable d'autant d'attentions. Elle s'était même montrée plutôt douce et prévenante, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas dans le fond. Elle appréciait beaucoup, amusée qu'Erza puisse encore la surprendre avec une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité déjà appréciable. D'ailleurs, est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre en avait déjà été témoin ? Hm … Elle devait poser la question à Mirajane dés qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Un bruit attira alors son attention tandis que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait doucement. Faisant mine de dormir, la blonde ne bougeait plus. Toute sa concentration portée sur les déplacements et bruits à peine audibles, elle pouvait dire sans peine que sa camarade faisait tout son possible pour être silencieuse, la faisant sourire avec amusement. Tentative qui avait visiblement échouée à en croire le son désagréable d'un objet chutant sur le sol. _Pauvre Erza, je devrais peut-être lui faire savoir que je ne dors pas ?_ Un second bruit sourd accompagné de grognements retentit faiblement dans la pièce, s'était-elle cognée ? Concernée par l'état de son amie, Lucy se redressa sur le lit et se retrouva à court de mot un instant. La mage chevalier se frottait le haut du crâne, visiblement irritée, quelque chose d'étrange dans la main. Incrédule, elle osa enfin prendre la parole.

« Erza ? »

Son amie se raidit d'un coup, plongeant aussitôt son regard dans le sien. La pauvre mage constellationniste se sentait presque fondre à être fixée avec autant d'intensité. Les yeux de son amie avaient vraiment quelque chose de spéciale, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir avant. Il faut dire qu'elles ne s'étaient jamais regardées avec autant d'insistance auparavant. Un peu mal à l'aise et rougissante, elle sourit doucement.

« Est-ce que ça vas ? J'ai cru entendre des grognements, cela m'a vraiment surprise. »

Se maudissant intérieurement pour avoir fait autant de vacarme, Titania en oubliait totalement l'objet qui l'avait fait en arriver là. Elle soupira doucement avant de se ré-équiper dans une tenue plus décontractée que son armure.

« Désolé, je me suis laisser distraire. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

« Pas de problème, je ne dormais plus vraiment de toute façon. »

« A-ah, je vois ... »

Zut, voilà qu'elle bégayait maintenant ! Quelques rougeurs lui montèrent rapidement aux joues, détournant rapidement les yeux ailleurs que dans cette paire couleur chocolat noisette. Depuis quand Lucy avaient des yeux aussi envoûtant de toute façon ? _Ah quelle idiote tu fais ma pauvre Erza ! Elle a toujours eu ses yeux là, c'est simplement toi qui n'y avait jamais fait attention avant. _

« Dis, Erza … Est-ce que c'est … une bougie ? »

« Hm ? »

Elle l'avait complètement oubliée celle là ! Aussi écarlate que ses cheveux, Titania ouvrait la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Elle cacha rapidement sa main derrière son dos, son cerveau cherchant désespérément une explication.

« C-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! J'ai juste été chercher notre petit déjeuner à la Guilde et ... »

_Vite quelque chose à dire ! N'importe quoi !_

« Tu sais, il nous arrive parfois d'avoir des pannes d'électricité, surtout par mauvais temps. Les bougies sont notre seul source de lumière dans ces moments là et comme je suis à court, j'en ai simplement racheté. »

« Oh, je vois. En effet, c'est problématique. »

Lucy cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ne se doutant de rien un seul instant. Erza lui adressa un sourire maladroit avant de se retourner et vider le restant des sacs. Elle s'en voulait un peu de mentir aussi farouchement et trouvait le coté naïf de Lucy tellement adorable, que ses sentiments l'accablaient encore plus. Décidément, cette femme savait se faire aimer même dans des moments comme celui-ci. Elle n'en avait peut-être pas conscience, agissant naturellement et c'est bien ça qui la rendait encore plus attachante. Résistant furieusement à l'envie de lui sauter dessus pour la câliner, Erza inspira profondément pour calmer les battements incessants de son cœur. Elle allait finir par avoir une crise cardiaque à ce rythme là.

« Erza ... je crois … que j'ai un problème. »

La voix timide de Lucy la sortie de ses pensées. _Un problème ?_ Elle se tourna vers la blonde, encore rougissante et visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

Inquiète, elle se rapprocha du lit pour s'y asseoir et vérifier son état. Elle posa une main sur son front, pas de température. C'était déjà une bonne nouvelle mais ne voyant pas le problème en question, elle la questionna de regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »

La constellationniste détourna le regard, se tortillant un peu.

« Eh bien … Je crois bien que je ne peux plus bouger les jambes... »

« Qu-Quoi ?! »

La panique pouvait se lire dans ses yeux bruns, la fureur aussi, à mesure qu'elle pâlissait. Prise de panique par la réaction subite d'Erza, Lucy se précipita pour s'expliquer un peu mieux.

« Attends c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je les sens un peu mais elles sont très douloureuses en ce moment, je ne pense pas être en mesure de marcher avant quelques jours c'est tout ! »

Titania resta muette, ne quittant plus la blonde des yeux. L'information avait visiblement du mal à monter là-haut, sans doute encore éprise par ce sentiment d'affolement soudain. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se calmer, soupirant de soulagement.

« Je vois … Hm, d'accord … Tu n'as pas encore totalement récupérée, c'est normal je suppose. Je peux gérer ça, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. Par pitié, ne me refait plus jamais une frayeur comme celle-là. »

Le ton autoritaire de son aînée lui faisait froid dans le dos, la pauvre Lucy baissa la tête en s'excusant de s'être mal exprimée en premier lieu. Rassurée qu'elle n'ai pas perdue l'usage de ses membres inférieur, Erza se reprochait maintenant d'avoir été un peu rude mais il fait bien avouer que son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Elle se frotta nerveusement la tempe en fermant les yeux.

« Excuse-moi Lucy, j'ai tendance à réagir de manière un peu brusque. L'inquiétude affecte mon humeur de la pire façon qui soit, depuis toujours et donne souvent l'impression que je suis énervée. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser pour ça, tu es blessée et c'est tout à fait normal que ton corps se mette volontairement au repos. »

Quand bien même, elle ne voulait pas lui causer d'ennuis. Si seulement Natsu et Grey n'avaient pas détruit son appartement, elle aurait pu se reposer sans importuner qui que ce soit. Accablée par l'idée d'être un fardeau pour son amie, elle serra les poings sous la couette en baissant un peu plus la tête.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne veux pas être une source de problème pour toi, ni un fardeau qu'il te faudra traîner. C'est déjà très gentil de ta part de me laisser partager ta chambre et ton lit le temps que mon appartement soit de nouveau habitable. Je ne peux pas te demander en plus de rester à mon chevet et me soigner parce que mon corps refuse de bouger. »

Erza fronça les sourcils et, sans réfléchir à son geste, attrapa le menton de la constellationniste instinctivement pour la forcer à la regarder. Elle plongea sans hésiter dans ses orbes noisettes, totalement absorbée par la lueur qui y était encrée. Mais la blonde ne pouvait pas soutenir son regard et détourna assez vite les yeux.

« Lucy. »

Assez proche l'une de l'autre, Erza se laissa emporter par l'ambiance qui régnait entre elles. Sa voix était douce, l'incitant gentiment à ne pas fuir son regard mais la blonde ne pouvait vraiment pas le faire maintenant et ferma les yeux. Armée de la plus grande patience du monde, elle réitéra sa demande avec un peu plus de fermeté.

« Lucy, regarde moi. »

Le corps de la concernée tressaillit, elle ne voulait vraiment pas mettre sa compagne en colère. Titania le sentit et soupira doucement.

« Je t'effraie donc à ce point ? »

La réaction fut instantanée, leurs yeux se croisèrent enfin.

« Non ! »

« Pourtant il suffit que je te parle avec un peu plus d'autorité pour que ton corps se mette à trembler sous mes doigts. »

Lucy se mit à rougir furieusement, son cerveau avait trouvé judicieux d'interpréter la phrase dans un tout autre contexte. Honteuse, elle se mit une main devant le visage.

« Je suis désolée ! »

Erza sentait son calme lui glisser entre les mains, elle ne voulait pas du tout être crainte par la femme qu'elle aimait. De sa main libre, elle attrapa gentiment le bras de cette dernière pour admirer ses yeux qu'elle trouvait vraiment magnifique depuis quelques minutes.

« Et arrête de t'excuser sans arrêt. Mon dieu Lucy, nous sommes amies non ? Te faire peur est bien la dernière chose que je veuille en ce moment. »

La blonde ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre les choses. Son amie soupira une nouvelle fois, ne lui lâchant pas le menton une seconde.

« Tu es mon amie et ma partenaire, c'est normal que je m'occupe de toi. A aucun moment je n'ai pensé ou dit que tu es un fardeau pour moi et tu ne l'entendra jamais sortir de ma bouche, tu entends ? »

Embarrassé de ne pas savoir s'y prendre avec les autres et surtout avec Lucy, elle luttait contre elle-même pour ne rien dire de stupide.

« Je ne suis vraiment pas douée avec les relations humaines, je suis maladroite et un peu grognon de ne pas savoir mieux m'y prendre mais je m'inquiète vraiment pour ta santé. Si je dois rester un mois entier ici pour prendre soin de toi alors qu'il en soit ainsi ! »

La blonde ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire, elle acquiesça simplement. En effet, elle était grognon, même maintenant. Elle avait vraiment du mal à exprimer ses sentiments, à un point tel que son aura exprimait tout le contraire de ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

« Mais je ne veux pas monopoliser ton temps alors que le Maître a sûrement besoin de toi pour effectuer des missions. »

« Si je lui explique que tu ne peux plus marcher pour le moment et que ton corps est vraiment injurié, il comprendra. J'avais besoin de vacance de toute façon, j'ai passer les douze derniers mois à ne faire que ça pour tuer mon ennui. »

« Oh. »

La constellationniste sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine sans en comprendre la cause. Erza sous entendait-elle qu'elle s'était ennuyée d'elle ? Non, bien sûr que non, c'est absurde.

Et pourtant, quelque chose au fond aurait aimer que ce soit le cas. C'était assez déconcertant en fait, leur relation évoluait lentement vers quelque chose de nouveau. La mage céleste était un peu chamboulée par ce rapprochement bien qu'elle apprécie vraiment les attentions de son amie. Seulement, elles l'a rendaient aussi un peu triste. Serait-elle toujours aussi prévenante après sa guérison totale ou redeviendrait-elle la Erza que tout le monde connaissait ? Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça mais ce n'était pas important pour le moment.

« Merci. »

Satisfaite, Titania lui adressa enfin un sourire avant de venir appuyer leur front l'un contre l'autre.

« Maintenant que les choses sont claires, nous n'aurons plus cette discussion à nouveau. Je ne veux plus rien entendre à ce sujet alors soit gentille et laisse moi faire. »

_Soit gentille et laisse moi faire ... ?_ Décidément le cerveau de Lucy n'en faisait qu'a sa tête ! En quelques secondes, son visage était aussi rouge que les cheveux de Scarlet. Interpellée par ce changement soudain de couleur, celle-ci se pencha d'avantage pour jauger sa température.

« Est-ce que ça vas Lucy ? Ton visage est vraiment très rouge. »

Aussi proche, chacune pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre lui caresser la peau. Ne pouvant empêcher son corps de réagir, Erza frissonna agréablement. Elle devait s'éloigner et vite avant de faire quelque chose de stupide. Elle le voulait vraiment mais Lucy avait un pouvoir d'attraction assez surprenant et très puissant. Cette dernière la regardait d'une drôle de façon, avait-elle seulement conscience de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait ? Non, probablement pas. Timidement, elle rapprocha son corps un peu plus prêt, ne brisant pas le contact visuel avec la blonde. Celle-ci ne la repoussait pas, était-ce un signe ? Elle semblait même tout aussi maladroite et intimidée qu'elle. Non, ce n'était pas bien. Elle le savait et luttait pour que son corps s'éloigne mais en vain. Elle déglutit faiblement, en proie à ses désirs les moins avouables. Quelque chose dans les yeux de la blonde lui coupait le souffle, elle voulait vraiment l'embrasser maintenant.

« Erza ... »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure agréable à entendre pour ses oreilles, elle ferma les yeux un instant pour l'apprécier encore plus. Si seulement elle pouvait l'entendre l'appeler de cette façon tout les jours. Électriser par la proximité entre leur deux corps, Scarlet sentait son audace prendre le pas sur sa nervosité. Lucy ne la rejetait pas mais ce n'était pas une raison pour en profiter ! N'est-ce pas … ?

« Que veux-tu, Lucy ? »

La constellationniste ne trouvait plus ses mots, la proximité avec sa camarade était beaucoup trop intime pour qu'elle puisse penser correctement. Elle était complètement désorientée et déconcertée face à elle et l'était encore plus en réalisant qu'elle aimait ça. Elle admirait Erza depuis le premier jour et chérissait son affection à mesure qu'elles avaient appris à se connaître l'une et l'autre. Erza n'avait jamais montré un quelconque intérêt pour les interactions physique avec autrui contrairement à elle qui se laissait volontiers éteindre par ses amis proches. Même s'il y a bien eu cette fois où elle attira Natsu contre elle mais le pauvre s'était prit son armure en plein dans la figure, le laissant littéralement inconscient. Pourtant, elle était si différente avec elle en ce moment. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle lui agrippa timidement la chemise au niveau de la taille avant de se lancer.

« J'apprécie tes attentions, vraiment, je le fais mais ... »

Erza lui lâcha enfin le menton, très peu rassurée par ce mais resté en suspens. Avait-elle été trop loin dans ses gestes d'affection ? Lucy n'aimait pas son intrusion soudaine dans son espace personnel ? Prête à s'excuser de l'avoir mise dans l'embarras, la blonde lui coupa le bec en posant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

« D'aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs, tu n'as jamais agis de cette façon avec quelqu'un. Je veux dire par là, les câlins et tout ça. Je suis juste un peu … surprise. Contrairement à toi, j'aime les démonstrations d'affection et je risque de m'y habituer si tu continue à être aussi attentionnée. Et si je m'y habitue, il sera difficile de m'en passer par la suite. Tu comprends mon problème ? »

Elle rougit un peu en souriant légèrement. Erza pouvait le sentir contre sa peau et sourit aussi, soulagée qu'il ne s'agisse que de ça. Elle la serra contre elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Tu vois des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas. Si tu veux un câlin, il suffit de le dire. »

« Erza, tu es Titania quand même. La femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail, aussi féroce qu'un animal sauvage et aussi crainte que le pire des cauchemars. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Si tu savais ce que Grey et Natsu m'ont dit sur toi avant que je ne te rencontre pour de vrai ... »

La jeune femme semblait surprise par de tel propos bien qu'elle soit curieuse de savoir ce que les deux mages avaient racontés à son sujet. Avaient-ils involontairement donnés une mauvaise impression d'elle ?

« Je serais curieuse de l'entendre. »

Lucy grimaça, Erza allait sûrement leur mettre une correction pour l'avoir traité de monstre.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne i-. »

« Lucy. »

La blonde émit un petit rire nerveux avant de s'installer plus confortablement contre le corps de son amie. Elle posa son menton sur son épaule et fixa un point quelconque de la pièce, perdue dans ses souvenirs.

« Eh bien … Leur description faisait vraiment froid dans le dos en fait. Pour résumé un peu, je dirais qu'ils m'ont incités à t'imaginer plus effroyable que Lullaby. Plus haute qu'une montage dont une seule attaque pourrait en dévaster deux. »

« Lullaby ? Je serais donc un monstre ? »

« Bien sûr que non mais il faut bien avouer que ta réputation te précède et qu'elle n'est plus à faire non plus. Tu n'es pas mage de rang S pour rien, tu es respectée de nos amis et crainte de nos ennemis. C'est plutôt une bonne chose même si je sais qu'en arriver là t'aura demander beaucoup d'effort et fait endurer la pire des souffrances, c'est ce qui te rends plus admirable encore. »

Lucy avait sortie sa tirade de façon très nonchalante, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde sans savoir que chacun de ses mots allaient tout droit vers le cœur d'Erza pour y faire mouche. Celle-ci resserra son étreinte autour d'elle en prenant garde de ne pas la blesser.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en pense maintenant, ai-je toujours l'air d'être un monstre ? »

« Si en être un consiste à protéger tes camarades au risque de mettre ta vie en péril, te relever après chaque coup pour le rendre au centuple, ne pas abandonner et te donner à fond peu importe si tu as encore assez de magie pour vaincre l'adversaire qui se dresse en face de toi, défendre et honorer les principes de la Guilde alors oui. Tu es bel et bien un effroyable monstre, Erza. »

La mage céleste se mit à rire avant d'encercler la taille de sa camarade pour lui rendre son étreinte.

« Mais tu sais quoi ? Je suis très heureuse de marcher et me battre à tes cotés. C'est parce que tu es forte et que tu ne renonce jamais que j'ai eu envie de me surpasser. Je veux que tu puisse compter sur moi autant que sur Natsu ou Grey. C'est injuste que ce soit toujours toi qui prenne le plus de risque et qui en paie les conséquences. C'est vrai que tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, aussi impressionnante que ta magie mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te mettre volontairement en première ligne. »

« C'est ce que font les chevaliers. Et parce que je suis mage de rang S, c'est mon devoir de protéger mes amis. »

« Peut-être mais c'est dangereux et je n'aime pas te voir blesser. Je veux bien admettre que ton seuil critique est bien au dessus de toute endurance humaine normale mais pense un peu à ceux qui sont derrière à te voir souffrir. »

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter outre mesure mais je t'assure que c'est acceptable pour moi. Je tâcherais de faire plus attention la prochaine fois. »

« Je ne parlais pas que de moi mais si tu as comprit le message, c'est l'essentiel. »

Rougissante, la blonde soupira doucement dans l'oreille d'Erza. Celle-ci ignora cette nouvelle vague de frisson très agréable et se faisait violence pour rester concentrée sur leur conversation et ne pas laisser son esprit divaguer vers autre chose.

« Et ? En quoi le fait que je sois la femme la plus forte de la Guilde a un quelconque rapport avec celui de te câliner ? »

« Eh bien, si je ressens soudainement le besoin de te faire un câlin et que nous sommes en plein milieu de la Guilde ? Je ne souhaite pas entacher ta réputation de femme autoritaire auprès des autres membres surtout si une énième dispute devait éclater. »

Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que Lucy essayait de lui dire, Titania leva un sourcil.

« Tu sais que tu as de drôle d'idée parfois ? Mais tu as peut-être raison, je préfère que ces petits moment d'affection reste entre nous, pour le moment en tout cas. Alors je compte sur toi pour attendre que nous soyons ici avant de te jeter dans mes bras. »

Très heureuse de partager un secret avec l'autre mage, la blonde acquiesça joyeusement. Pour Erza, les choses étaient différentes. Si elle voulait à tout prix se cacher des autres c'était à cause de Mirajane et ses allusions de plus en plus vraies. Elle tombait éperdument amoureuse de Lucy à chaque minutes passées en sa compagnie. Ses gestes et mots doux lui étaient strictement réservé, elle ne voulait personne d'autre qu'elle dans ses bras. La réalisation soudaine de ce sentiment lui avait littéralement explosé à la figure, le reste était aller tellement vite qu'il lui donnait encore le vertige. Jellal n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire ressentir ça, pas même quand ils étaient seuls sur cette plage, couchés sur le sable, à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre, prêt à s'embrasser à tout instant. Mais Lucy … Lucy était différente, un simple touché de sa part embrasait tout son corps. A cet instant même, elle pouvait le sentir. Son amour pour elle allait finir par la rendre folle si elle ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Seulement, elle était incapable de se confesser par peur du rejet. Avoir l'affection de Lucy était plus important que tout le reste à ses yeux, elle ne voulait pas tout perdre.

« Ugh. »

La blonde posa immédiatement ses mains sur son ventre en grimaçant. Surprise, Erza la libéra de son étreinte pour mieux la regarder.

« Lucy ? »

La pauvre Lucy ferma les yeux, rougissante de honte quand son estomac leur fit part de son appétit.

« D-Désolé ... »

La jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates ne put s'empêcher de rire, oubliant totalement qu'elle devait nourrir sa camarade à la base.

« C'est moi qui suis désolée, j'ai complètement oublié notre repas avec tout ça. Tu aurais du me le dire plutôt si tu avais faim enfin ! »

La réprimandant affectueusement, Erza se leva du lit pour apporter son déjeuner. Curieuse de savoir ce que Mirajane leur avait préparé, elle mit de coté ces satanés bougies et déballa la nourriture de son emballage. Sans aucune surprise, elle découvrit une imposante part de gâteau à la fraise qui lui faisait terriblement envie. Lucy revenue saine et sauve, sa friandise devrait avoir retrouver son goût d'origine. Voyons voir, qu'avait-elle bien pu préparer à Lucy ? Un petit carton de lait, une bouteille de jus d'orange et … un assortiment de viennoiserie ? Donc elle aimait ce genre de chose ? Haussant des épaules et se faisant une note mentale sur les goût de la blonde, Erza retourna sur le lit avec tout le nécessaire. Elle s'y installa, prête à aider son amie mais un détail l'arrêta.

« Lucy, si tu préfère manger tranquillement sur le bureau je peux t'y installer. »

La concernée hocha la tête, surtout en voyant son déjeuner.

« Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas. Je ne voudrais pas mettre de miettes partout dans le lit. »

« Entendu. »

Retirant gentiment la couette, Scarlet posa un genoux sur le lit, attrapant la blonde aussi délicatement que possible, qui enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos, elle souleva tranquillement son corps. Lucy émit un petit gémissement douloureux ce qui arrêta immédiatement Erza.

« Pardon, je t'ai fais mal ? »

« Non, c'est juste les courbatures je suppose. »

« Je pense avoir quelque chose qui pourrait te soulager. Je vais aller te le chercher tout de suite. »

Elle porta son amie jusqu'au bureau avant de reculer la chaise de son pied et la poser dessus. Celle-ci la remercia gentiment en lui souriant, sourire qui lui fut retourner sans attendre. Une enjambé rapide jusqu'au lit, Titania prépara le repas de Lucy. Elle ouvrit sa brique de lait et sa bouteille de jus avant de lui déballer son assiette de viennoiserie. Elle chercha ensuite dans ses affaires et en sortie rapidement un petit sac qu'elle lui présenta.

« Tiens, elles sont un peu amères mais très efficaces. Polyussica m'en prépare régulièrement pour prévoir les éventuelles blessures et leurs douleurs. »

La blonde inspecta la boule verdâtre qu'elle en sortie avant de l'avaler sans sommation. Tout était bon pour atténuer sa souffrance actuelle. Même si elle se sentait bien à son réveil, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les douleurs ne reviennent à la charge. Elle toussa un peu, une larme à l'œil.

« C'est vrai que c'est amère. »

Erza lui adressa un petit sourire compatissant avant de ranger le sac et prendre son gâteau pour le manger. Lucy la regarda faire en mangeant sa propre nourriture.

« Tu ne vas toute de même pas manger debout, si ? »

« Hm ? Pourquoi pas, je ne vais pas en mourir. »

« Tu ne veux pas prendre une chaise et t'asseoir aussi ? »

« Je suis très bien ici. »

C'est alors que la réalisation la frappa. La blonde soupira, elle envahissait l'espace personnel de la mage qui ne devait pas avoir d'autre siège pour s'asseoir.

« Je suis désolée, j'occupe la seule chaise disponible visiblement. »

Erza soupira à son tour avant de poser son gâteau sur le bureau.

« Bon ... »

Elle souleva le corps de Lucy, s'assit avant de l'installer sur ses genoux.

« Est-ce que c'est mieux maintenant ? »

« Je suppose oui mais ce n'est pas un peu inconfortable pour toi ? Ne serais-tu pas plus à l'aise sur le lit ? »

« C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question. Mes cuisses sont-elles assez confortables pour toi ? »

Lucy rougit furieusement, hochant la tête sans rien dire. Cette réaction amusait beaucoup Scarlet qui appréciait déjà la longue convalescence de son amie. Cela promettait d'être assez intéressant même si cela risquerait aussi de mettre sa résolution à l'épreuve.

« Tans mieux, je ne voudrais pas te blesser d'avantage. »

La constellationniste acquiesça simplement, perdue dans un flot de pensées tout en mangeant. Désormais, elle allait vivre avec Erza jusqu'à ce que son appartement soit habitable. Et même si cela la chagrinait un peu elle en était aussi reconnaissante. Cela lui aura au moins donné l'occasion de franchir une nouvelle étape dans sa relation avec sa nouvelle colocataire. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa quelque chose, s'étouffant presque.

« Lucy ?! »

Erza lui tapota gentiment le dos, incertaine de savoir ce que Lucy avait bien pu fabriquer pour en arriver là. Elle lui donna tout de suite sa brisque de lait, que la jeune femme s'empressa de boire avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Je vais bien, merci ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

La pauvre chouina un peu.

« Erza, je n'ai pas les moyens de payer ma part du loyer si j'habite ici avec toi. »

Titania cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, n'était-ce pas évident pourtant ?

« Lucy, je ne t'ai jamais demandé une chose pareil enfin. Il était évident depuis le début que tu vivrais ici sans te soucier du loyer, je m'occupe de ça. »

« Quoi ? Mais je ne peux pas simplement rester et profiter de ta gentillesse sans rien faire en retour. Il en est hors de question ! »

La mage chevalier se tût quelques instants, un combat intérieur débuta alors entre la bonne Erza et la mauvaise Erza. La mauvaise Erza se laisserait bien séduire par une telle proposition, sachant déjà ce qu'elle attendait de la blonde. La bonne Erza en revanche, se faisait violence pour faire taire son autre moitié démoniaque et perverse. Avoir l'objet de son affection sur ses genoux n'arrangeait rien non plus, elle voulait désespérément étreindre la constellationniste pour la porter au lit et l'aider à éponger sa dette. _Non, non, non, non !_ Secouant vigoureusement la tête, elle se réprimanda pour avoir ce genre d'envie et se contenta simplement de poser son menton sur l'épaule de Lucy, entourant ses bras autour de sa taille. Heureusement qu'elle lui tournait le dos, ne voyant pas son visage tordu dans la confusion et sa bataille interne.

« Puisque tu insiste … Il y a bien quelque chose que tu pourrais faire pour moi. »

« Vraiment, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je préfère attendre que ton état s'améliore avant. J'ai besoin que tu soit en forme pour ça. »

Et voilà, ça recommençait encore ! Son cerveau ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'interpréter les choses hors de leur contexte d'origine. Erza avait-elle au moins conscience que ses propos portaient vraiment à confusion et la rendaient affreusement rouge de honte ?! Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait le lui faire remarquer non plus sinon c'est elle qui passerait pour une obsédée … Pourquoi pensait-elle à ça de toute façon ?! C'est vrai que Titania était très belle, même très attrayante … Elle avait un corps de déesse avec des courbes qui laissaient rêveur et la pensée que quelqu'un puisse baver dessus l'irritait un peu. Que son cerveau s'imagine tout un tas de choses impensables comme la possibilité quasi nulle qu'Erza lui fasse _ça_ aurait du la répugner et pourtant, ça ne la gênait pas plus que ça. _Du moment que c'est Erza … Oh mon dieu … Oh mon dieu ! OH MON DIEU !_ Serait-elle attirée par Erza ?! _Non !_ La bouche grande ouverte, Lucy frissonna en s'imaginant des choses très inappropriées entre elle et son amie. Non, c'était juste la fatigue. Oui c'est ça, la fatigue ! Elle lui faisait penser n'importe quoi !

« Lucy, il y a un problème ? »

Son corps sursauta à ces quelques mots prononcés prés de son oreille.

« N-Non tout vas bien ! »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Ouais, j'ai juste eu un frisson, sans doute le froid. »

« Hm. Peut-être que tu devrais finir et retourner au lit. »

La blonde hocha la tête, elle était face à un problème de taille qu'il fallait vite résoudre. Elle devait absolument mettre au clair ses sentiments et surtout, mettre le doigt sur celui qu'elle ressentait dés que sa camarade se tenait prés d'elle. A qui devrait-elle en parler ? Reby ? Non, un peu trop embarrassant bien qu'elle soit une de ses amies les plus proches. Kanna ? Non. Mirajane ? Peut-être. Ou peut-être bien …

« Lucy ! »

Sursautant toutes les deux en se pensant seules dans la chambre, Erza et Lucy tournèrent la tête en direction de l'intrus. Titania était prête à en découdre avec l'imprudent qui avait oser pénétrer dans son sanctuaire sans y être invité. Mais quelle fut sa surprise en découvrant son identité. La blonde écarquilla les yeux.

« Shodai ?! »

La fillette était sortie de nulle part comme à son habitude, se jetant sans retenue sur la blonde sous les yeux choqués d'Erza. _Depuis quand ... ?_

« Lucy, je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Mavis. »

La petite blondinette fit la moue, assise sur les genoux de la constellationniste. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire maladroit.

« B-Bon, très bien Ma-Mavis. »

« Lucy, est-ce que tu pourrais me donner une explication ? »

Embarrasser d'appeler leur Maître par son nom devant quelqu'un d'autre, la blonde tourna la tête en sa direction.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Je ne manque pas de respect envers notre fondatrice, pas du tout ! »

« Lucy à raison, Erza. C'est moi qui lui ai demander de s'adresser à moi ainsi. »

« Hm très bien mais … pourquoi ? »

La constellationniste se tortillait sur les genoux d'Erza qui ne l'avait pas lâcher. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir expliquer ça aussi.

« Eh bien … comment dire … »

Elle ferma les yeux, fronçant des sourcils.

« Mavis est restée avec moi pendant tout mon séjour sur Tenrô. Les premiers jours je ne l'avais pas encore remarquée parce qu'elle me surveillait de loin mais à mesure de mon apprentissage, j'ai clairement ressentis sa présence et comme je pensais devenir folle, je l'ai chercher pour être sûr. »

La fondatrice hocha vigoureusement la tête, se souvenant très bien de ce jour là, elle s'était bien amusée.

« Je vois. Et ensuite ? »

Lucy rougit.

« Eh bien, tu sais, restée une année entière seule sur une île aussi éloignée de tout, ça rapproche les gens ... »

« Rapprocher de quelle manière ? »

Comment ça, rapprocher ? Non, c'était absurde, Mavis ne pouvait pas être sa rivale tout de même ?! Peu importe si elle avait à faire à la fondatrice, elle ne laisserait pas Lucy lui filer entre les doigts si facilement !

«Comment dire … ! Hum … La fondatrice … c'est simplement prise d'affection pour moi ...? »

Quoi ?! Ça veux dire quoi ça, prise d'affection ?! Titania ne savait que dire, tout un tas d'hypothèses farfelues lui traversant l'esprit. Son étreinte autour de la blonde se resserra malgré elle. Mavis le remarqua et en sourit discrètement, il se passait donc des choses intéressantes ici finalement. Mirajane ne s'était donc pas trompée, quel flaire tout de même ! Elle devait donc apporter ça pierre à l'édifice. Après tout, Fairy Tail a toujours été sa préoccupation première. Le bien-être de ses membres la concernait tout autant et s'il y avait un problème, elle devait intervenir à sa manière.

« Erza, ton silence est effrayant... »

Lucy pouvait sentir ses bras maintenir fermement sa taille, elle n'allait pas la lâcher de si tôt visiblement. Et Mavis qui souriait joyeusement, elle non plus n'avait pas l'intention de descendre de ses genoux de si tôt. Mal à l'aise, elle poussa un petit rire nerveux. C'était quoi cette ambiance tendue tout d'un coup ? Erza ne la blessait pas, mais sa prise autoritaire lui faisait un peu froid dans le dos. Elle ressemblait presque à une foutue fangirl jalouse et possessive qui pourrait détruire le monde par sa simple aura meurtrière. Ouais, ça y ressemblait bien. Ah mais non n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi diable serait-elle jalouse de Mavis alors que leur lien n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour ?! Elle soupira dans la défaite, son séjour avec sa camarade n'allait pas être de tout repos finalement.

Erza de son coté, se battait furieusement contre ses propres sentiments. Lucy ne pouvait pas lui filer entre les doigts, pas après avoir réalisé combien elle l'aimait. Une année entière de torture mentale sur la question pour savoir si elle en était amoureuse ou non ne l'avait pas franchement aidé. Le retour de la concernée par contre … Hors de question qu'une autre personne ne s'entiche de sa bien aimée constellationniste ! Elle le refuserait catégoriquement, Lucy était à elle même si elle l'ignorait encore. La situation était catastrophique, imaginer Mavis profiter de la compagnie de la blonde une année entière sans être dérangée par personne la rendait folle. C'était complètement absurde, premièrement parce qu'elle parlait du Shodai et deuxièmement parce qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde. Lucy ne pouvait donc pas en être amoureuse, à condition bien sûr qu'elle soit de ce bord là. Non c'était ridicule de penser de cette façon, vraiment ridicule. Quand bien même, l'idée persistait au fond de sa tête.

La fondatrice se réjouissait déjà dans son nouveau rôle, forcée Erza à se confesser comme l'avait prévue Mirajane allait beaucoup l'amuser. Feignant l'innocence, elle sourit d'avantage en se blottissant contre la constellationniste qui rougit.

« Passée toute l'année sur Tenrô à aider Lucy dans son apprentissage a vraiment été très amusant. Après l'entraînement, Caprico la laissait se baigner tranquillement dans la source de l'île. J'ai vraiment été surprise, Lucy a un corps très agréable à regarder ! Si seulement j'avais pu avoir le même !»

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, la fondatrice rougit en aillant plein d'étoiles dans les yeux. La pauvre constellationniste sentait tout son sang lui monter aux joues, de la fumée lui sortant presque des oreilles.

« Ne dites pas ça, c'est embarrassant ! »

Erza en revanche, était rester stoïque. Mavis avait vu le corps de Lucy nu ? Mavis … avait vu … le corps de sa Lucy … Nu ?! Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, elle devait rester calme. Absolument, définitivement, calme. Ne pas se faire trahir par ses sentiments était une chose difficile en ce moment. Elle jurerais que la fondatrice se jouait d'elle et de ses nerfs mais impossible à dire avec certitude, son attitude enfantine camouflait très bien ses véritables intentions. Aussi normalement que possible, elle inspira une bouffée d'air pour se calmer.

« Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord. Lucy à un corps très appréciable, chaud et la peau douce. C'est très agréable, surtout la nuit. Son odeur aussi est assez spéciale. »

Shodai hocha vivement la tête, Erza se montrait plutôt coriace. Combien de temps encore allait-elle pouvoir se contenir avant de sauter sur cette pauvre Lucy ?

« Arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'était pas là, je SUIS là et si vous continuer je crois que la crise cardiaque m'attends ! »

« Mais on ne fait que dire la vérité. C'est très agréable de dormir à coté de toi, surtout quand tu m'as prise pour un oreiller et serrée très fort. »

La fondatrice prenait vraiment un plaisir fou à semer le trouble. Lucy se couvrit le visage de ses mains, morte de honte.

« Je suis désolée ! D'habitude, c'est Plue qui dors avec moi ! Je ne l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès ! »

« Inutile de t'excuser pour si peu, ça ne me dérange pas. On peut même recommencer quand tu veux ! »

Un tic nerveux semblait prendre Titania, son sourcil sautait de lui même. Mavis avait vue le corps nu de Lucy mais en plus, elles avaient dormi ensemble et elle en redemandait ?! Elle sentait sa patience et son calme disparaître, c'était mauvais. L'envie de proclamer la mage céleste comme lui appartenant se faisait de plus en plus violente, tout allait si bien avant que la fondatrice ne débarque. Plus qu'une envie, c'était un besoin obsessionnel qui la harcelait. A ce rythme là, sa raison se ferait littéralement écraser par la fureur qui bouillonnait à l'intérieure. Elle devait prendre l'air, sortir s'aérer un peu avant de faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide. Oui c'est ça, elle devait s'éloigner un peu de Lucy et Mavis avant que sa colère n'obtienne le meilleur d'elle-même. Voyant bien l'expression furieuse derrière son masque, la blonde pouvait dire avec certitude qu'Erza était en colère, très très en colère.

« Lucy. »

Sa voix ferme et autoritaire ne lui présageait rien de bon. Son corps tendu sursauta de lui-même. _Je vais mourir !_, pensait-elle alors.

« O-Oui ? »

Qu'avait-elle encore fait pour s'attirer ses foudres ?! Mavis en avait trop dit ? Ah zut ! Alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à apprécier son coté doux et affectueux ! Pourquoi les choses avaient-elles tournées ainsi ?! Allait-elle changer d'avis à propos de leurs petits câlins secrets ? Aaaah, c'était trop injuste et frustrant !

Titania se leva, obligeant Mavis à s'écarter de sa Lucy avant de la porter jusqu'au lit. Elle la déposa doucement avant de la recouvrir avec la couette. Elle s'assit assez proche et colla son front avec le sien, sa voix se radoucissant.

« Je dois me rendre à la Guilde pour régler une petite affaire, je serais de retour dans une ou deux heures tout au plus. Je passerais acheter quelque chose à manger en rentrant, est-ce que tu as des envies particulières ? »

Déconcertée par le changement soudain d'humeur, elle mit un moment à répondre. Lunatique Erza …

« Euh. N-Non, pas vraiment. Ne t'occupe pas de moi, prends quelque chose qui te fait envie et je prendrais la même. »

Elle pouvait bien faire ça pour se faire pardonner de je-ne-sais-quoi. L'expression dans ses yeux était vraiment terrible... Pourvus qu'elle pense à autre chose qu'un gros gâteau à la fraise.

« Hm, très bien. Essaie de te reposer un peu en attendant. Je reviendrais vite. »

La blonde hocha de la tête, regardant Erza attraper sa brique de lait et son jus d'orange, ainsi que ses clés et quelques livres qui traînaient sur son bureau. Elle ne faisait pas du tout attention à la fondatrice qui jubilait de la voir fumer de l'intérieur. Elle déposa le tout sur sa table de chevet et posa les mains sur ses hanches.

« Voila, je pense que tout est là. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu pourrait sans doute faire appel à Loki. Je sais que tu n'aime pas beaucoup te servir d'eux mais je suis sûr qu'il comprendra la situation. Ah, oui, j'oubliais ... »

Cherchant rapidement dans les tiroirs du bureau, elle en sortit une pile de feuille soigneusement rangée dans un porte document, une plume et de l'encre qu'elle lui tendit.

« Si jamais l'envie d'écrire te prends. Je ne l'ai pas lu, promit. »

Contente de l'apprendre, Lucy souri maladroitement.

« Merci d'avoir respecter ma vie privée. »

Titania haussa des épaules avant de se pencher sur elle et lui embrasser le front. Se redressant par la suite, elle se ré-équipa de son armure avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie.

« Bon, je te laisse au soin de Maître Mavis. »

L'idée lui était impensable mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. C'était ça ou se trahir en réclamant furieusement les lèvres de sa bien aimée. Quittant sa chambre sans un mot de plus, elle pouvait entendre Lucy geindre qu'elle l'avait mise en colère tandis que la fillette riait. Soupirant, elle entreprit de faire ce qu'elle avait dit même si elle n'avait aucune affaire à régler à part calmer cette soudaine montée de colère. Sur le chemin, elle fronça les sourcils, pensive. Elle n'avait jamais embrassé qui que ce soit avant et n'en ressentait pas le besoin, ni l'envie mais la blonde lui faisait ardemment désirer qu'une telle chose se produise. Pourtant, ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'elle voulait s'y prendre. Bien qu'elle lui fasse perdre l'esprit et le bon sens, Lucy pouvait aisément faire ressortir toute la douceur qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas un seul instant d'avoir. Elle semblait même beaucoup priser ce coté là de sa personnalité et rien n'était trop beau pour sa princesse. Oui, Lucy était définitivement sa princesse et elle, son chevalier servant. Il fallait qu'elle se confesse au plus vite avant que sa santé mentale n'en subisse les conséquences, avant aussi que quelqu'un d'autre ne lui vole le cœur de sa chère et tendre. Mais comment faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait l'habitude d'avouer ses sentiments à quelqu'un ! Même son béguin d'enfance n'avait pas réussi à lui faire dire ces trois petits mots, parce qu'elle ne ressentait rien de tel tout simplement. Peut-être qu'il était temps de réclamer un peu d'aide finalement …

- o – o – o – o -

Vacant à ses occupations, Mirajane chantonnait joyeusement, plus joyeusement qu'a l'accoutumer. Tout ses petits plans se déroulaient à merveille et elle en était fière. Avec Lucy à porter de main et une pièce de choix déjà en place sur l'échiquier, elle était certaine de faire succomber Erza sous peu. Elle espérait toutefois qu'une fois libérer de ses propres chaînes et restrictions mentales, son coté sauvage ne soit pas trop dure ou exigeant avec la pauvre constellationniste. Qui sait ce dont Titania est capable pour satisfaire son appétit ? Cette pensée la fit rougir, une main devant sa bouche.

« Mira ! »

Ah, quand on parle du loup. La barmaid chassa vite ses vilaines pensées de son esprit et accueillit l'arrivante.

« Tiens, te revoilà Erza. Est-ce que le petit déjeuner était à votre goût ? »

Souriant l'air de rien, elle pouvait sentir le regard lourd de reproche qui planait dangereusement sur elle. A jouer avec le feu, elle allait bien finir par se brûler. L'air constipée et prise d'un nouveau tic qui faisait sauter son sourcils, la mage aux cheveux écarlates se pencha vers le bar en souriant méchamment.

« Sois sûr que je me vengerais de ce moment extrêmement embarrassant. »

« Lucy a vu les bougies ? »

« Évidement qu'elle les a vu mais à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?! J'ai cru mourir de honte ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

Erza ferma les yeux en essayant de rester le plus calme possible.

« Que Fairy Hills était sujet aux coupures de courant par moment et que les bougies nous servaient à nous éclairer. »

Elle grommela en voyant son amie se retenir de rire à plein poumons. Cette dernière se reprit assez vite, réprimant son rire avec beaucoup de difficulté. Cela lui donnait même une idée, une brillante idée qui plus est. Cachant le sourire démoniaque qui cherchait à se former sur ses lèvres, elle se retourna pour prendre quelques chopes de bières et autres boissons qui n'avaient pas encore été servies.

« Est-ce que tu désire quelque chose à boire ? A manger peut-être ? »

« Non, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour … autre chose. »

Chassant rapidement d'éventuelles rougeurs qui prendraient ses joues d'assaut, la tête écarlate croisa les bras en fuyant Mirajane du regard. Celle-ci pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté, ne comprenant pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Sa bouche forma alors un petit 'o' avant de sourire largement intérieurement.

« Je vois, quelque chose de personnel visiblement. Donne moi juste un petite minute pour servir Macao et Wakaba qui attendent leur commande et je suis toute à toi. »

« Très bien. »

La démone passa derrière le comptoir et attrapa discrètement le numéro spéciale du Sorcerer Magazine qu'elle glissa ensuite bien soigneusement sur le plateau. Lucy faisait évidemment la Une, les gros titres annonçait déjà son retour malgré qu'elle soit rentré la veille. Cette femme était vraiment démoniaque … Les deux hommes étaient assis à une table en discutant tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'elle dépose le plateau devant eux. Comme prévue, Macao remarqua tout de suite le magasine qu'il prit en main.

« Tiens mais, ce ne serait pas notre petite Lucy qui fait la Une du Sorcerer ? »

Intrigué, son compère se pencha vers lui.

« Mais si, c'est bien elle. »

Au nom de la blonde, tout les sens d'Erza étaient en alerte bien qu'à première vue, elle soit totalement ailleurs. Une réaction que la barmaid avait prévue.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne notre Lucy, pas de quoi s'étonner qu'elle fasse la première page ! »

Macao sourit avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers la démone.

« Hey dis donc Mirajane, le paquet de lettres qu'on reçoit depuis un an, ce ne serait pas les admirateurs de notre petit rayon de soleil qui joueraient les harceleurs ? »

« Si hélas, je crois les avoir toutes jetées à la poubelle. »

« T'as bien fait, Lucy a bien assez de prétendants au sein de la Guilde pour que d'autres ne viennent lui tourner autour. »

Tout à fait d'accord avec son compère Wakaba, le mage posa le magasine et hocha de la tête.

« Qu'ils se présentent toujours, on sera là pour les accueillir. Qui veux prendre la coqueluche de Fairy Tail s'en mordra les doigts. »

« C'est bien vrai ça ! »

Tout deux se mirent à rire avant de prendre une gorgée de leur boisson. Erza, toujours au bar, fumait de plus en plus. Le mot 'prétendants' avait fait mouche mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Par sa personnalité et sa façon d'être, Lucy attirait les gens à elle, les faisant irrémédiablement et totalement tomber sous son charme. Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de lettres d'admirateurs-harceleurs ?! Rah, peu importe leur nombre elle les repousserait tous loin de sa Lucy ! Elle était Titania, la femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail, elle pouvait gérer cette crise. Mais le plus urgent restait à dissuader ses prétendants au sein même de la Guilde, de tenter quoique ce soit. Là encore, aucun problème, elle les ferait tous trembler de peur devant elle. C'est terrible ce que l'amour peut vous pousser à faire avec votre propre famille mais dans ce domaine, c'est chacun pour sois pour ravir le cœur de la belle et tout les coups étaient permis. Mirajane se félicitait de son petit tour mesquin avant de reprendre son poste au bar, laissant Lisanna et Elfman gérer le reste.

« Très bien Erza, en quoi puis-je t'être utile ? »

Scarlet soupira doucement avant de faire l'impensable, demander conseil à son pire ennemi du moment. Elle allait volontairement se mettre dans l'embarras mais si elle lui permettait d'admettre ses sentiments, ça en valait bien la peine non ? Mais cette petite voix dans son cerveau lui disait de se taire, qu'elle se faisait trop d'espoir à attendre de Lucy qu'elle réponde favorablement à ses avances. Qu'elle pouvait très bien prendre la nouvelle et l'apprécier sans pour autant pouvoir lui donner satisfaction, que peut-être elle n'était pas intéressée par ce genre d'amour entre femme, et qu'elle ne voyait en elle qu'une amie fidèle sur qui compter et qu'elle aimait mais pas comme ça. Cette maudite petite voix, elle aurait aimé la faire taire parce qu'elle la rendait soudainement très malheureuse et désespérée mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Cette petite voix en question était sa raison, son coté trop terre à terre qui rationalisait tout et qui l'empêchait de souffrir inutilement. Son envie irrésistible de se confesser écrasée comme de la purée, Erza soupira d'exaspération.

« Non, rien. Ce n'était pas important de toute façon, laisse tomber. »

Comme un sixième sens, la barmaid savait bien ce qui se passait dans la petite tête de son amie d'enfance. Son changement radical d'attitude et ce petit soupire en disait long. Elle attrapa un chiffon et commença à nettoyer le bar, l'air de rien.

« Peut-être que tu devrais te laisser une chance et lui faire savoir ce que tu ressens vraiment. Peu importe si elle te rejette ou non, au moins la situation entre vous sera clair et vous pourrez reprendre le court de vos vie respective. Connaissant Lucy, je doute qu'elle s'éloigne de toi pour ça, elle risque d'être un peu surprise au début mais si tu accepte son choix, tout devrait revenir à la normal et votre amitié n'aura pas à en souffrir. Et puis qui sait, peut-être qu'elle pourrait te surprendre à son tour ? »

Avec ses derniers mots soufflés dans un sourire, elle disparût sans laisser le temps à Erza d'en comprendre le sens et la questionner pour savoir si elle savait des choses. Bien sur qu'elle en savait, Mavis lui avait d'ailleurs révélé un fait de très intéressant. Ah, c'était si excitant ! Elle avait vraiment hâte.

« Oh, je devrais vite consulter la météo. »

Vraiment démoniaque, je vous le dit …

- o – o – o – o -

Allongée dans le grand lit d'Erza, Lucy était en proie à son pire cauchemar : la mettre en colère sans en connaître la cause. Elle soupira fortement, la fin d'après midi tombait déjà et aucun signe de son amie. Elle lui avait pourtant affirmer rentrer assez vite, peut-être que quelque chose l'avait retenue finalement ? Elle redoutait un peu son retour, serait-elle toujours furieuse ? Il y avait des chances. Zut, si seulement Mavis n'avait pas la langue aussi bien pendue ! Celle-ci était couchée à coté d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Franchement, était-ce vraiment nécessaire de déballer tout ça devant Erza ? J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait finir par me broyer la taille ! »

« Elle avait l'air en colère. »

« Évidemment ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

La blonde ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien, elle n'en avait aucune idée en réalité. C'est vrai ça, pourquoi Erza semblait si furieuse alors qu'elle aussi l'avait vu presque nue et dormait avec elle ? Attends, c'est quoi cette réflexion étrange... Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle enfin ?! Se cachant sous l'oreiller pour rager de frustration, la blonde avait presque envie de pleurer.

La fondatrice s'assit sur le lit, prête à conduire la constellationniste sur le chemin difficile de l'acceptation de sois. Elle se souvenait de sa petite discussion avec Mirajane, la veille. La jeune femme était occuper à nettoyer en chantonnant joyeusement avant qu'elle ne remarque enfin sa présence. Elle lui sourit. _**Ah, vous êtes là Maître Mavis ! J'en déduis que Lucy ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer**_, lui avait-elle dit alors. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer avant de lui faire remarquer sa bonne humeur plus expressive que d'habitude. La démone parut surprise sur le moment mais finit bien vite par sourire encore plus. _**Vous avez remarquer ? Décidément on ne peut rien vous cacher.**_ Mavis lui raconta alors qu'elle avait eu tout le loisir d'étudier chacun d'entre eux au point de tout savoir à leur sujet. Bien qu'elle possède le pouvoir divinatoire qui lui valu son nom de Fée Tacticienne, elle pouvait aussi analyser très rapidement et facilement pour agir en conséquence. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle pouvait dire que Mirajane avait encore concocté tout un plan pour aider deux âmes en peine dans le besoin. Son penchant d'entremetteuse obtenait toujours le meilleur d'elle et finissait par la trahir à être aussi excitée. Elle voulait savoir pour, peut-être, apporter sa contribution et lui donner une information qui pourrait s'avérer capitale.

Lucy était l'une de ces âmes en peine et comme elle s'était fortement attachée à elle, il fallait qu'elle intervienne.

« Lucy, tu n'as rien remarqué ? »

Interpellée par une telle question, la blonde leva son oreiller.

« A quel sujet ? »

Mavis lui montra son cœur du doigt.

« Ici ! »

« Ici ? »

Incrédule, la mage céleste se redressa. Shodai la regardait avec ses grands yeux verts, son sourire ne la quittant jamais.

« Aurais-je du remarquer quelque chose de spéciale ? »

« Je suis au courant. »

« Au courant de quoi ? Vous avez un discours très étrange, Shodai. »

« Ma-vi-s ! »

« Ah désolée, Mavis. »

Le premier Maître soupira, pourquoi les jeunes d'aujourd'hui se refusait un bonheur qui leur tendait les bras simplement pour des notions aussi dérisoires que le sexe ? Du moment qu'ils étaient heureux comme ça, c'était le principale non ?

« Lucy, je vois des choses que tu ne vois pas ou que tu n'es pas prête à voir. Peut-être même que tu refuse de les voir en pensant que c'est impossible et pourtant, c'est bien là. Tu ne peux pas rester aveugle éternellement et même si tu le faisait, tu passerait à coté de quelque chose d'extraordinaire et tu le regretteras plus tard. »

La constellationniste était à court de mot.

« Je suis au courant. Je l'ai vu, aussi clairement que je te vois en ce moment. Si tu ouvre les yeux alors toi aussi tu pourrait le voir. Il te suffit juste d'accepter la probabilité que peut-être, elle ressente la même chose que toi. »

La blonde sentait sa gorge devenir soudainement sèche. Elle savait bien que la fillette était une analyste hors pairs, qu'elle pouvait deviner des choses que les personnes concernées n'avaient pas encore remarquées. Cependant, en être témoin et en être la principale concernée était une toute autre expérience.

« Je suis désolée, j'ai volontairement déclenché la colère d'Erza pour que tu le constate par toi-même mais visiblement, ça n'a pas beaucoup marché. Peut-être que tes propres sentiments à ce sujet ne sont pas tout à fait clairs et qu'ils t'empêchent de voir les signes. »

Prête à pleurer, elle se jeta dans les bras de la blonde qui avait du mal à formuler une phrase cohérente.

« Pardon, Lucy ! »

« Q-Quoi ? Je ne comprends absolument rien ! »

« C'est pourtant tellement évident. Ton cœur s'est épris d'Erza mais tu refuse de l'entendre ! »

Le visage de la blonde devint aussi blanc que les draps avant de virer au rouge écarlate aussitôt. Cette soudaine montée de sang lui donnait le tournis, elle se mit une main sur le visage et l'autre la soutenait pour qu'elle ne tombe par en arrière. Les affirmations du premier Maître la mettaient très mal à l'aise.

« N-Non c'est ridicule enfin, je ne suis pas amoureuse. »

« Et pourtant c'est elle que tu appelais dans ton sommeil, c'est bien la preuve que ton inconscient accepte la situation. »

« Erza est juste mon amie, je l'aime beaucoup mais pas comme ça ! »

Décidément, il n'y avait pas que Titania qui était têtue et bornée. Lucy ne pouvait plus arrêter ses rougissements et préféra se coucher pour se cacher sous la couette, tournant le dos à la fillette. Sa poitrine lui faisait affreusement mal en raison de son cœur battant comme un fou, elle posa une main dessus pour tenter de le calmer mais des images d'une certaine femme à la crinière de feu défilant dans sa tête le faisait battre encore plus. Erza était juste son amie, rien que son amie.

« En es-tu réellement convaincue au plus profond de toi ? Es-tu vraiment sûr que ce sentiment étrange ne soit rien d'autre que de l'amitié ? Et si ce n'est que ça, ressens-tu la même chose pour tes autres camarades ? »

Couchée en boule, la constellationniste était prise d'assaut par toute une armée d'émotion qui la submergeait complètement. Elle avait beau s'être convaincue du contraire, elle le savait depuis longtemps au fond. L'amour l'effrayait à cause de son intensité, la peine et la douleur qu'il pouvait engendrer parfois. Elle était tomber amoureuse une seule et unique fois, une seule petite fois qui avait suffit à ravager son cœur et sa vie. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un prétendant parmi tans d'autre que son père lui avait choisit. Elle ne lui trouvait rien de spéciale au début, parce que le mariage arrangé ne lui plaisait guère et pourtant, lentement mais sûrement, il s'était immiscé dans son cœur sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il était doux, gentil et attentionné. Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse malgré elle, prête à accepter les caprices de son père pour être avec lui mais son idylle tomba vite à l'eau en découvrant le véritable visage de son prince. Tout comme les autres, il ne voyait en elle que l'héritière fortunée et pas la jeune femme. Un coup dur qui lui avait violemment arraché toutes les belles illusions sur l'amour, ne lui laissant qu'un arrière goût amère à la place. Sa première expérience avait tout gâchée, l'empêchant de tomber amoureuse à nouveau. Elle avait pleuré toute les larmes de son corps, sans sa mère pour la réconforter. Elle avait du passer cette dure épreuve toute seule et cela avait laissé quelques séquelles. Non, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une telle chose dans sa vie, elle vivait très bien sans lui. Et pourtant, son affection pour Titania semblait avoir passée toutes ses défenses sans grande difficulté pour venir frapper aux portes de son cœur. Elle avait peur, d'être rejeter et d'en souffrir parce qu'elle n'était jamais tomber amoureuse d'une femme. Si Erza ne la considérait pas comme autre chose qu'une amie, chose dont elle était certaine à s'obstiner à ne pas voir les foutues signes, il était inutile de laisser s'épanouir son amour pour elle et qu'elle en pleure de nouveau. Lucy persistait à ne voir dans les gestes de sa camarade, que son attachement et rien de plus. Elle s'inquiétait simplement de son état, Mirajane devait sûrement lui avoir demandé de s'occuper d'elle. Après tout, la femme la plus forte de la Guilde était la dernière personne à comprendre tout ce qui était relatif à l'amour et puis, elle avait Jellal. Pourquoi son foutu cœur battait aussi vite chaque fois qu'elles se touchaient où étaient proche l'une de l'autre ? Pourquoi avait-il choisi Titania et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle ne voulait vraiment pas souffrir d'un amour à sens unique, tans qu'elle étoufferait ses sentiments, son amitié lui suffisait. Fermant les yeux pour chasser le sourire de Scarlet de sa tête, Lucy sentait ses larmes lui couler sur les joues. Le Shodai se sentait triste d'avoir remuer quelque chose de douloureux mais le chemin vers le véritable amour ne se faisait pas sans larmes et obstacles. Consciente qu'elle puisse avoir besoin d'un peu d'intimité, elle se retira sans un mot.

Pouvant sentir la peine de leur propriétaire même dans leur monde, Loki et Virgo passèrent leur porte respective pour apparaître à ses cotés. Le Lion s'agenouilla alors devant le lit.

« Lucy. »

La constellationniste essayait de toute ses forces de stopper ses pleures mais gémit un peu plus fort à la place. Le jeune homme jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers sa voisine qui hocha la tête. D'un geste doux, il retira la couette qui cachait sa jeune maîtresse. Son visage était rougis, ses yeux clos et plein de larmes. Le lien entre Lucy et ses esprits était si fort, qu'ils pouvaient aisément comprendre le fond du problème sans qu'elle ne leur en dise un mot. Il sourit un peu pour apaiser sa peine, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Et si nous allions faire un tour avant que le temps ne nous le permettre plus ? Voir Erza ... »

Il hésita un moment, se doutant bien que ce n'était pas le moment de lui parler de celle qui chamboulait son cœur.

« Je pense que tu n'as pas très envie de la voir dans ton état actuel, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle hocha doucement la tête, ses sanglots commençait à se calmer. Elle était reconnaissante qu'ils soient venus la voir, elle ne voulait pas être seule avec ses pensées. Satisfait, l'esprit du Lion se releva et d'un geste élégant, remonta ses lunettes. Il se retourna et regarda par la fenêtre.

« Virgo, est-ce que tu peux aider Lucy à se changer ? »

La Vierge avait déjà tout le nécessaire en main.

« Permettez-moi de vous habiller, Princesse. »

Lucy se redressa sur le lit et retira la chemise de son pyjama. La femme de chambre l'aida à enfiler ses vêtements, le haut avait été relativement facile mais pour le bas, la pauvre Heartfilia avait du lutter contre ses membres pour réussir à enfiler sa culotte et sa jupe. Virgo lui enfila ses chaussettes et ses bottes avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas pour admirer son travail.

« Et voilà Princesse. »

La dite Princesse la remercia, elle était à présent vêtue d'une jupe bleue claire qui ne recouvrait plus ses bandages, un débardeur rose et une veste à capuche blanche avec le logo rose de la Guilde dans le dos.

« Où allons-nous ? Je ne peux pas vraiment marcher alors ... »

Loki se retourna vers la jeune femme et la porta dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas un problème, je peux m'en occuper. Le temps risque de se couvrir, nous allons prendre un peu l'air autour du bâtiment. Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrions même admirer le coucher de soleil. »

Enthousiasme comme à son habitude, il réussi à faire apparaître un léger sourire sur les lèvres de la blonde qui posa sa tête contre son épaule et enroula ses bras autour de son propre corps. Pleurer la fatiguait toujours et heureusement pour elle, personne d'autre à part Mavis ou ses esprits ne l'avait surprise dans son état. Le Lion sorti du bâtiment, suivi de près par Virgo. Ils trouvèrent rapidement un endroit agréable où rester pour admirer la vue. Il déposa la blonde sur un petit banc en bord de falaise avant de prendre place à ses cotés. La Vierge resta derrière sa princesse et ne disait mot.

« Ça fait du bien de s'aérer. Rester couchée et ne rien savoir faire d'autre est vraiment très ennuyeux. »

« Lucy, est-ce que tu souhaite en parler ? »

Sans détour, Loki savait que plus vite l'abcès était percé, moins il y aurait de dégât. La blonde soupira doucement en regardant tristement l'horizon.

« Parler pour dire quoi ? Si je commençais à tomber amoureuse d'Erza, ce qui est probablement en train d'arriver, je ne ferais qu'en souffrir et je ne le souhaite pas. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher entre nous alors que nous partageons déjà une belle amitié. J'aimerais seulement me contenter de ça. »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? »

Elle chouina, lui disant qu'il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi alors que Mavis l'avait déjà assez bouleversée comme ça. Il sourit doucement, lui répondant que le Shodai savait peut-être des choses concernant Titania qu'elle ignorait.

« Erza est déjà amoureuse de Jellal et même s'il lui a fait subir l'enfer dans cette affreuse tour, elle lui a pardonner. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te rends aussi sûr de toi pour affirmer qu'elle est amoureuse de lui ? Tu n'en sais rien. »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous vous obstinez à me voir avec elle ?! Admettons qu'elle ne soit effectivement pas tomber sous son charme où qu'elle ne le soit plus, mes chances sont quand même très minces ! »

« Mince ne veux pas dire nulle. Toi aussi tu as le droit au bonheur et en amour, le seul remède c'est l'amour justement. Le mal que t'a fait ce fils à papa présomptueux ne peut être soigné que d'une seule façon, il te faut aimer et être aimée à nouveau. Erza est définitivement la personne qu'il te faut pour te donner une nouvelle image de ce sentiment merveilleux. Bien sûr qu'il peut blesser mais il peut aussi faire tout l'inverse et même plus. Donne toi une chance Lucy, dis lui ce que tu ressens. Tu verra qu'ensuite, tu te sentira beaucoup mieux. Et même si elle ne peut pas retourner tes sentiments, je suis sûr qu'elle ne mettra pas fin à votre amitié pour autant. Quel que soit le résultat, tu dois lui dire et te libérer de ce poids. »

« Je n'y arriverais jamais, j'ai bien trop peur de sa réponse. »

« Tu ne pourra la fuir éternellement, à un moment ou à un autre, ce sera trop lourd à supporter. C'est maintenant qu'il faut agir, avant que tu n'en tombe encore plus amoureuse et que son possible rejet te dévaste. Ton amour pour elle est encore jeune puisque tu t'es évertuée à ne pas le laisser t'envahir et prendre ton cœur en otage. »

« Et si nous nous trompions tous depuis le début ? Si ce n'était pas de l'amour mais bien un attachement profond ? »

« Tu es vraiment têtue ... », soupira-t-il. « Très bien, je vais te donner quelques exemples puisque moi aussi j'ai été amoureux quand j'étais encore humain. C'est un sentiment qui se dégage largement des autres. Si ton cœur bat la chamade chaque fois que tu es à ses cotés, si ses regards te font ressentir quelque chose de spéciale chaque fois que vos yeux se croisent, si tu ressens subitement l'envie bête de sourire parce qu'elle le fait aussi, alors c'est de l'amour, le vrai, celui qui fait tourner les têtes et rend heureux le plus misérable des hommes. Mais ce qui le démarque le plus entre tout les autres, c'est le désir bien que l'un aille parfois sans l'autre. Tu peux désirer sans aimer mais pas l'inverse, pas quand on parle de cet amour là. L'envie de sentir l'autre contre sois, le toucher, l'embrasser, lui dire que tu l'aime plus que tout autre chose. L'amour est vraiment quelque chose de merveilleux, tu n'as simplement pas eu de chance pour ton premier essaie mais ce n'est pas une raison pour abandonner. Si malgré tout ça, tu as encore des doutes, il existe un moyen très simple de le savoir. »

« Vraiment ? »

Il hocha positivement la tête.

« Puisque tu as trop peur de lui avouer alors vole lui un baiser dans son sommeil. Elle n'en saura rien mais toi au moins, tu sera fixée. Si tu l'embrasse Lucy, même une seconde, les sensations que tu ressentira ne te mentirons pas. Tu saura tout de suite si tu en es tombée amoureuse ou non. »

Si elle n'était pas déjà embarrassée, elle en rougirait encore plus. Comment pourrait-elle faire une chose pareille alors que sa camarade ne dormait toujours que d'un œil. Sans mauvais jeu de mot …

« Nous devrions rentrer, le ciel se couvre. Tans pis pour le coucher de soleil. »

Lucy observa le ciel s'obscurcir à vue de nez avant que Loki ne la prenne dans ses bras pour la ramener dans la chambre. A peine devant l'entrée que quelques gouttes commençaient déjà à tomber. Ils montèrent rapidement à l'étage, pénétrant dans la pièce visiblement vide. Erza n'était pas encore rentrée et cela commençait à l'inquiéter un peu.

« Où veux-tu que je t'installe ? »

« Hm, j'aimerais m'asseoir prés de la fenêtre. »

« Entendu. »

Il tira la chaise jusqu'au lieu dit et la déposa dessus. D'ici, elle avait une vue parfaite sur l'entrée de Fairy Hills et pouvait guetter le retour de son amie. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, prêt à rester d'avantage si elle en avait besoin.

« Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Nous pouvons rester encore jusqu'au retour d'Erza si tu ne souhaite pas rester seule. »

« Non, ça ira. Vous pouvez rentrée, je vais l'attendre. Merci d'être venus me tenir un peu compagnie. »

« Bien, Virgo et moi allons donc nous retirez mais n'hésite pas à m'appeler en cas de besoin, j'ai promis à Caprico de veiller sur toi en attendant qu'il récupère. »

Elle sourit et les regarda tout deux disparaître en lui faisant la révérence. Certaine d'être à nouveau seule avec ses interminables pensées, elle soupira en tournant son attention vers l'extérieur. La pluie tombait pour de bon cette fois, les gouttes frappaient sur le carreau. Perdue dans son monde, elle se demandait où pouvait bien être passé Erza et ce qu'y la retenait depuis si longtemps.

- o – o – o – o -

Face à face, une mage aux cheveux écarlate et un autre aux cheveux bleus se regardaient droit dans les yeux, ne s'inquiétant pas un seul instant de la pluie qui commençait à tomber. Le jeune homme s'avança d'un pas avant de s'arrêter.

« Réponds moi Erza. »

La jeune femme, des sacs plein de nourriture dans les mains, n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser dans cette ruelle en aussi mauvaise compagnie. Elle avait déjà trop tardé, Lucy l'attendait depuis une éternité. Rentrer était sa seule priorité, sauver sa nourriture d'éventuelle inondation aussi.

« Je te l'ai dis, ma réponse est non. »

Il sembla surpris, s'approchant d'un pas de plus. Elle fronça les sourcils, le dissuadant d'un faire un autre.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. J'étais pourtant persuadé que quand nous étions sur cette plage, tout le deux, tu- »

« Tu te trompe complètement sur mes sentiments. A aucun moment je n'ai dit être amoureuse de toi, je te considère et t'apprécie comme un frère, pas comme un amant. Si mon comportement avec toi t'as fait penser le contraire, je m'en excuse. Je n'ai jamais été très douée dans ce domaine. »

« Mais quand nous étions petits- ! »

« C'est du passé. Je ne suis plus la petite fille sans famille, terrorisée dans cette tour infernale. Fairy Tail m'a permit de me reconstruire et j'y ai trouver une famille, des amis et du travail. Je n'ai jamais pu oublier l'enfer que nous avons vécu, ni la gentillesse dont tu as fait preuve envers moi avant de te faire manipuler. J'ai cru être tomber amoureuse de toi mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne s'est rien passé sur cette plage et qu'il ne se passera jamais rien. Tu devrais t'en aller maintenant, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être vue en ta compagnie. Je ne veux pas m'attirer d'ennuis, ni en attirer à la Guilde et au Maître. »

« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre c'est ça ? Tu es déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Qui ? »

Erza soupira, il poussait sa patience un peu trop loin à son goût. Postée fermement sur ses deux pieds, aussi droite qu'un piquet et le ton catégorique, elle lui passa le message sans détour.

« Non je ne suis avec personne et même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Je t'apprécie peut-être beaucoup, en souvenir de notre enfance passée ensemble mais ne vas pas croire que ça t'autorise à exiger quoique ce soit. Je t'ai accorder tout le temps nécessaire pour me faire part de ta requête et j'y ai répondu. J'étais même déjà assez pressée avant que tu ne vienne me trouver. Lucy est rentrée hier et elle n'as pas encore récupéré, ses blessures sont encore importantes. Ses jambes ne peuvent plus la soutenir alors je dois vite rentrer pour m'occuper d'elle. Je l'ai laisser seule trop longtemps. »

« Lucy ? Je vois. J'espère qu'elle se rétablira rapidement alors. »

« Je l'espère aussi. Bien, si nous avons terminé... »

Prête à faire demi-tour pour sortir de la ruelle, elle écarquilla les yeux quand un bras l'en empêcha et qu'une paire de lèvres indésirable s'écrasa contre les siennes. Un sentiment étrange lui secouait les tripes, elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup l'instant. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de profiter d'avantage et introduire sa langue dans sa bouche, elle lui balança son poing en plein dans la figure sans retenir sa force. Le jeune homme vola à l'autre bout de la ruelle avant de rouler sur plusieurs mètres dans la rue principal. Et voilà, il avait réussi à l'irriter alors qu'elle avait eu tans de mal à se calmer.

« Je t'avais prévenu, tans pis pour toi ! Franchement … ! »

Elle grommela furieusement, cet imbécile n'avait pas pu se retenir finalement ! Et dire qu'il venait de lui voler son premier baiser qu'elle réservait pour une toute autre personne. Elle n'avait pas aimer du tout ! Si seulement Lucy pouvait remédier à cela en l'embrassant à son tour … Frustrée, elle couru vers Fairy Hills pour la retrouver et échapper à la pluie battante. Les enjambées de Titania n'étaient pas communes à celles des autres mortels, à peine deux minutes lui avait suffit pour être dans l'entrée du bâtiment. Elle était un peu mouillée mais rien d'insurmontable, elle n'aurait qu'à se ré-équipé dans d'autre vêtement. Montant l'escalier, elle pouvait sentir une agréable sensation l'envahir à grande vitesse et apaiser sa colère. Poignée en main, elle entra dans sa chambre, s'attendant à voir l'objet de son affection couchée sur son lit.

« Lu- »

Mais elle s'arrêta bien vite en le voyant accoudé à sa fenêtre et tout habillé qui plus est. Est-ce qu'elle guettait son retour pour qu'elles puissent sortir ensemble ? Probablement. Erza soupira aussi silencieusement que possible, elle avait perdue beaucoup trop de temps entre calmer sa fureur, faire les magasins pour acheter à manger et Jellal. Jellal … Elle frissonna de colère au souvenir désagréable de ce qu'ils avaient partagés malgré elle. Chassant vite toutes pensées indésirables hors de son esprit, elle se concentra plutôt sur la personne qui faisait battre son cœur. La tête posée sur sa main, la constellationniste dormait, assise sur sa chaise. Un petite sourire aux lèvres, elle déposa les sacs dans un coin avant de changer de vêtements. Habillée d'une nouvelle jupe aussi rouge que le sang et d'une chemise blanche à cravate rouge écarlate, ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, elle s'approcha à pas de loup de la blonde. Elle l'admira un instant, remarquant combien sa partenaire aimait le rose. Qui avait bien pu l'habiller de toute façon ? Elle ne pouvait certainement pas le faire toute seule. Aux possibilités qui s'offraient, elle sentait son irritation revenir à grand pas. Mavis ? Non. Une femme de la Guilde. Non plus. Comment aurait-elle fait pour appeler à l'aide de toute façon … ? Loki ?! Lucy avait-elle invoquer Loki comme elle le lui avait suggéré pour l'aider à se vêtir ?! Prise de convulsion, son nouveau tic réapparut et faisait sauter son sourcil droit. Il ne manquait jamais l'occasion de flirter avec elle depuis qu'elle possédait sa clé. Elle avait donc un rival ici aussi. Son coté possessif ressortait de plus en plus, l'incitant à se pencher sur l'endormie et l'étreindre comme elle le pouvait. Ce geste la rassurait un peu, dans cette chambre, Lucy lui appartenait. Le nez dans ses cheveux d'or, elle respira l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Un mélange sucré entre fraise et vanille, elle aimait beaucoup. Bercée par le son tranquille de sa respiration, Erza se souvenait de son entretient avec Mirajane. Il lui avait fallut un moment avant de comprendre sa dernière phrase et ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou pas. Savait-elle quelque chose à propos des sentiments de Lucy ? Elle en était sûr, sinon elle ne le lui aurait jamais dit. Il y avait donc de forte chance que son amour lui soit retourné ? Elle l'espérait vraiment en tout cas. Peu importait le nombre de prétendants dans ce cas si la blonde n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Oui, elle avait une chance c'était sûr. Dés qu'elle irait mieux, oui, dés qu'elle sera sur pieds, elle se jetterait à l'eau. Cette fois, elle en était sûr. Elle l'emmènerait en balade, mettrait toutes les chances de son coté pour obtenir une réponse favorable. Lucy était la personne qu'il lui fallait, elle avait trouvé sa princesse. Aucun homme ni aucune femme ne lui avait fait ressentir autant d'émotions, sa Lucy était la seule. Celle-ci remua un peu en marmonnant et chouinant son nom, ce qui la faisait sourire très largement. Elle se pencha sur son oreille, lui murmurant quelques mots.

« Je suis là Lucy. »

Elle se redressa ensuite pour embrasser le haut de cette magnifique tête blonde. La constellationniste ouvrit péniblement les yeux, battant plusieurs fois des cils. Quelques mèches rougeâtre lui tombant sur le visage, Lucy reconnut l'unique propriétaire d'une telle couleur.

« Erza. »

Elle se frotta les yeux, encore somnolente. Scarlet passa un bras autour de son cou et lui caressa les cheveux de son autre main. Entraîner vers l'arrière, son crâne reposait contre l'abdomen de sa camarade. Elle avait un peu mal à la nuque, se demandant à quel moment elle avait bien pu s'endormir et combien de temps.

« Je suis désolée, je rentre un peu tard. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée en mon absence. »

Fatiguée d'avoir si peu dormi avant d'être réveillée, la blonde n'arrivait pas à émerger, répondant de but en blanc en grommelant un peu.

« Évidemment que je me suis ennuyée, je t'ai attendu tout l'après-midi. Qu'est-ce qu'y t'as retenu aussi longtemps de toute façon ? »

Ses grognements étaient absolument mignons. Ne s'attendant pas à ce que sa camarade puisse agir de cette façon, la fautive réprima un rougissement importun, s'excusant encore d'être rentrée si tard. Elle porta la demoiselle jusqu'au lit resté en pagaille, l'asseyant sur le matelas mou et confortable qui n'attendait qu'elle. Elle lui retira ensuite sa veste et ses bottes pour l'installer correctement sous les couvertures. Lucy se laissa tomber sur le coté, la couette ne tardant pas à le recouvrir.

« Ne pense pas m'amadouer en me mettant au lit. »

Titania lui sourit gentiment, s'asseyant à coté d'elle, les jambes croisées, un bras poser dessus et l'autre supportant son poids au dessus de la blonde.

« Mais je ne t'amadoue pas pour me faire pardonner. Tu semblais fatiguée, je t'ai mise au lit. C'est tout. »

La blonde ferma les yeux, coincée entre semi-conscience et sommeil. La mage de rang S le voyait bien et décida de retirer ses bottes pour venir s'allonger dans son dos. Elle se glissa sous la couverture à son tour, passa un bras sous son oreiller et l'autre autour de sa taille pour venir se coller d'avantage contre son corps.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai régler ma petite affaire mais elle m'a demandée plus de temps que prévu. J'ai ensuite été faire quelques magasins pour acheter notre repas de ce soir mais je me suis laisser surprendre par la pluie. »

La constellationniste frissonna. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle tranquille de l'autre mage lui caresser l'oreille, ses doigts lui masser agréablement le ventre en faisant de petits arcs de cercle et sa voix n'était plus qu'un doux murmure.

« Je voulais rentrer le plus vite possible pour être avec toi mais j'ai fais une rencontre dont je me serait bien passé sur le chemin du retour. »

Le grognement dans sa voix, jusque là si douce, interpella l'endormie. Elle se retourna sur le dos en gémissant avant de tourner la tête vers Erza, les yeux toujours clos, une main posée sur celle qui lui massait si bien le ventre. Dormait-elle ?

« Lucy, tu dors ? »

Elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un long soupire. Visiblement, elle était encore coincée entre deux phases de sommeil. Elle était consciente et marmonnait sans vraiment l'être.

« Qui ? »

La question était simple et pourtant, elle faisait soupirer la mage écarlate. Devrait-elle le lui dire ? Elle devait avoir mit trop de temps à répondre car Lucy surenchéri.

« Erza. Qui ? »

Surprise que la blonde soit aussi autoritaire, elle la regarda tout en continuant ses petits arcs de cercle sur son ventre. Une idée germa dans son esprit, elle avait envie de tenter quelque chose sans vraiment oser. Pourtant, la tentation était trop forte. Toute son attention portée sur l'expression de la blonde, elle se lança prudemment.

« Jellal. »

A ce nom, quelques grognements sortirent d'entre ces lèvres rosées qu'elle rêvait d'embrasser. Un froncement de sourcils trouva rapidement son chemin sur ses traits jusque là serein. De plus en plus étonnée, et un peu excitée à l'idée de découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant, elle continua son récit en prenant garde de ne pas parler trop fort et risquer de sortir Lucy de son état second.

« Il voulait s'entretenir avec moi alors nous sommes allés dans une ruelle. Il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait et m'a embrassé avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. »

A peine sa phrase terminée que sa main se retrouva bloquée par une prise ferme autour de son poignet. Choquée de susciter un tel effet, elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais son souffle se coupa en voyant les yeux de la blonde s'ouvrir aussitôt. Son cœur manqua un battement, le sang lui montant instantanément aux joues. Jamais elle n'avait vu ce regard là, il était différent. Était-ce de la colère ? Pire encore, l'avait-elle réveillée ?! La prise se ramollit brusquement, les yeux de la blonde se refermant doucement. Quelques secondes après cette réaction éclair, le son de sa respiration était tranquille, son corps détendue, elle dormait. Titania réussi à retrouver ce souffle perdu qui commençait à lui manquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Était-ce l'inconscient de Lucy qui venait de se manifester ? Mon dieu, cette fille allait vraiment la rendre folle. Se libérant de son emprise, elle leva la main vers son visage avant de la poser délicatement sur sa joue, le pouce sur son menton. Se penchant à quelques centimètres au dessus de ses lèvres, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister encore très longtemps. L'adrénaline et la peur d'être prise sur le fait l'excitaient beaucoup, tout ses sens étaient en éveil, elle aimait ça.

« Lucy. »

Aucune réponse à part le doux vrombissement de sa respiration passant entre ses lèvres à peine entrouvertes. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballait de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle se penchait, la rendant presque sourde à battre aussi fort.

« Pour m'avoir volé ce premier baiser que je te réservais, rassure toi, il a eu la correction qu'il méritait. »

La tentation était insupportable, si seulement Lucy pouvait ouvrir les yeux et combler elle-même le tout petit écart qu'il restait. Ce n'était vraiment pas bien, elle ne voulait pas que leur première fois soit un baiser volé. Non, elle voulait que sa bien aimée soit réveillée et qu'elle lui rende tout l'amour qu'elle lui offrait. Tiraillée entre raison et passion, elle finit par s'éloigner, sa patience vraiment mise à rude épreuve.

- o – o – o – o -

Enfin libérée de ses obligations à la Guilde, Mirajane ferma les portes du bâtiment pour la nuit à venir. Son regard se posa alors sur le ciel noir, les premiers éclairs le déchiraient et grondaient. Le vent commençait d'ailleurs à se lever à son tour, donnant plus de force à la pluie battante. Elle devait vite rentrer avant que cela n'empire et la piège définitivement ici. Elle sourit doucement, une main sur sa joue.

« Bon, je suppose que je n'ai d'autre choix que de courir sous cette affreuse pluie. »

En position, la démone fonça droit vers le dortoir de la Guilde, aussi rapide qu'une flèche. Quelques passants qui traversaient la rue pour se mettre à l'abri, restèrent bloqués sur place, ne croyant pas ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Rien d'étonnant pourtant pour une mage de rang S.

Dans le hall du bâtiment, elle monta rapidement jusque dans sa chambre pour se changer. La météo était de son coté, à croire qu'Erza mentait à la perfection sans le savoir. Il était grand temps de mettre sa petite scène en place pour poser l'ambiance et lui donner toutes les chances de se confesser. Elle fouilla dans ses tiroirs avant d'en sortir une lampe torche. Elle descendit ensuite discrètement au sous sol, vérifiant régulièrement ses arrières pour ne pas être prise en plein flagrant délit de sabotage. Derrière la porte qui se dressait devant elle, se trouvait le boîtier d'alimentation qui fournissait toute la structure en électricité. Un rire diabolique retenti, la seule source de lumière s'éteignant d'un coup.

- o – o – o – o -

Écrasée sous le poids de son excitation, elle ne parvenait plus à se contrôler. Elle voulait attraper ce corps qui lui faisait perdre l'esprit mais ses poignets étaient maintenus fermement au dessus de sa tête par l'une des mains de son amante. Ses coups de reins tantôt exigeants, tantôt doux la rendaient folle. Leur corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre dans cette danse infernale, leur peau nue et brûlante de ce désire qu'elles s'étaient depuis trop longtemps refusé. Elles s'embrassaient encore et encore jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Une paire de lèvres voraces dans le cou, ses gémissements se mouraient avant de pouvoir sortir de sa bouche. Son amante aimait la voir se tortiller de plaisir sous sa peau, ses doigts, ses lèvres. Encore quelques mouvements de sa part et elle se libérerait sous peu. Toute la tension que son corps accumulait lui donnait le tournis. Elle y était presque, encore un peu plus fort et elle atteindrait le point de non retour. Ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus rauque, fréquents. Sa respiration était plus difficile, l'oxygène lui brûlait presque les poumons. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant chaque seconde de ce moment interdis. Les mots doux susurrer à son oreille la faisaient fondre de bonheur, quelques larmes coulant le long de ses joues rougies. _Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime_, lui répétait-elle encore et encore.

Le nom de son amante aux bords des lèvres, elle était prête. Elle y était, juste encore un peu. Une dernière poussée et son corps se raidit brusquement. Les yeux grands ouvert, elle se libéra en criant presque ce nom qu'il lui était interdis de prononcer. La dernière chose dont elle se souvienne avant le noir total, ce sont ces yeux bruns et cette crinière de feu qui l'entourait de partout. _Lucy …_

« Lucy … Lucy, réveille toi. »

L'orage gronda terriblement, faisant sursauter la blonde qui se redressa aussitôt sur le lit. Son regard paniqué allait de gauche à droite à une vitesse folle. Erza, assise juste à coté, lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Calme toi, ce n'est que l'orage. Tu es en sécurité ici. »

Inspirant profondément pour calmer les palpitations dans sa poitrine, elle soupira fortement par la suite. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, qui de son rêve ou l'orage lui donnerait une crise cardiaque. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve de toute façon ?! Il était si intense, si éprouvant, si réel surtout. Mon dieu ! Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son subconscient lui ai joué un tour comme celui-là. Elle gémit fortement en se laissant retomber sur le dos, ses mains couvrant son visage rougit de honte. Le tonnerre gronda de nouveau, la faisant geindre et trembler doucement.

« Je déteste les orages. »

Concernée par le bien-être de sa camarade, la maîtresse des lieux fronça les sourcils, se rapprochant d'elle un peu plus. Il fallait qu'elle mette la blonde à l'aise malgré sa peur du mauvais temps.

« J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose mais personne ne peut venir à bout de mère nature, pas même moi. »

Un petit rire pouvait se deviner dans sa voix, redonnant un peu le sourire à Lucy.

« J'imagine que cette peur viens de ton enfance, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

La constellationniste grimaça, Erza faisait fausse route.

« Et bien, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je n'avais pas peur de l'orage avant. J'aimais ça, au contraire. C'est à cause de Luxus et son satané palais de la foudre que je ne me sens plus à l'aise quand le tonnerre gronde. La désagréable sensation de sa magie me foudroyant m'est resté et depuis, impossible de contrôler mon corps qui se met à trembler comme une feuille. »

Imbécile de Luxus, son coup d'état avait échoué mais avait quand même marqué les membres de la Guilde. La jeune femme soupira, il méritait un bon coup de pied au derrière pour avoir traumatisé sa Lucy. Celle-ci regardait le plafond, ses traits plissés dans la réflexion.

« J'en ai d'abord parler avec Mirajane qui n'a pas pu ternir sa langue et est allée lui tirer les oreilles. Il s'en est excusé, ce qui m'a un peu surpris. Il est un peu grognon mais étonnamment gentil en fait. »

Soudain, la réalisation de l'ambiance dans laquelle était plongée la chambre lui monta au cerveau. Elle était seule avec Erza, éclairée à la seule lueur enchanteresse de quelques bougies parfumées. Le vent et la pluie battaient furieusement contre la fenêtre mais elle n'y faisait pas attention, son rythme cardiaque couvrait tout autre bruit. Elle déglutit et posa son regard sur sa voisine qui lui sourit. Son cœur loupa un battement, elle le maudissait. Scarlet était magnifique, la faible lumière semblait en rajouter à son charme naturel. Bien que tamisé, l'éclat rougeâtre de ses cheveux n'en était que plus beau et ses yeux, oh mon dieu ses yeux bruns qui la dévisageaient … ! Lucy se sentait fondre comme de la glace, peut-être que Loki avait raison et qu'elle en tombait amoureuse sans pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit. Une douce chaleur se répandait sur ses joues, la forçant à se cacher la moitié du visage.

« Hm, Erza … Toutes ses bougies … Une coupure de courant j'imagine. »

Erza croisa les bras et les jambes avant de regarder par la fenêtre, cachant les rougeurs qui menaçaient de prendre ses joues d'assaut. Elle se força à agir le plus naturellement possible.

« Je te l'avais dis, les jours d'orages c'est une vrai catastrophe. »

La blonde acquiesça, les idées embrouillées par son rêve encore fraîchement encré dans sa tête. Cette ambiance tamisé et intime n'arrangeait rien, bien au contraire. Ah, ça suffit ! Elle ne devait plus y penser et essayer d'être la plus normal possible. Elle se tourna pour faire face à sa camarade, toujours cacher sous la couverture.

« Je suis désolée, je me suis encore endormie sans m'en rendre compte. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, si tu es fatiguée c'est tout à fait normal. »

Lucy soupira, quand avait-elle bien pu s'endormir ? Erza était rentrer et après ?

« Je ne me souviens pas très bien du moment où j'ai bien pu m'endormir. J'étais à la fenêtre en train de t'attendre et ensuite, plus rien. Il me semble t'avoir entendu, tu m'as mise au lit n'est-ce pas ? »

Titania la regarda d'une drôle de façon avant de se reprendre assez vite.

« En effet, tu dormais contre la fenêtre. Je t'ai ramener dans le lit et retirer ta veste pour que tu sois plus à l'aise, tu ne te rappelle pas ? »

« Pas vraiment, mon cerveau n'enregistre plus rien quand je commence à somnoler. C'est horrible, je peux avoir un semblant de conversation et ne pas m'en souvenir par la suite. »

« Je vois. »

Lucy ne se souvenait donc de rien. Et zut, elle avait loupé une occasion en or de savoir si elle aussi, ressentait quelque chose de spéciale à son égard. Incertaine s'il fallait qu'elle s'en réjouisse ou non, Titania semblait de nouveau prise dans un affreux dilemme. Devait-elle lui rafraîchir la mémoire et comparer sa réaction de femme bien consciente avec celle de son inconscient ? Certaine que la blonde ne pouvait pas la voir, elle se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux. La tentation, cette satané tentation !

« Donc … Tu dis que tu ne te souviens absolument pas de notre petite discussion ? »

La constellationniste se raidit, elle avait eu une conversation avec Erza ?!

« D-Désolé ! J'espère que je n'ai rien fait ou dit d'étrange. Ma mère s'amusait beaucoup avec ça et me faisait toujours la remarque. J'ai tendance à ne plus vraiment être moi-même dans ces cas là ou alors peut-être que c'est ma véritable personnalité qui se réveil quand je m'endors ... »

La dernière partie n'avait été que murmurer mais l'ouïe fine d'Erza n'avait rien manquer. Elle voulait vraiment savoir maintenant. Lucy elle, commençait à s'imaginer tout un tas de chose farfelues qui auraient pu trahir son amour naissant pour son amie. Avait-elle dit quelque chose qui aurait pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille ? S'était-elle confessée ?! Étourdis par cette possibilité, elle cru mourir de chaud et d'embarras, son âme prête à quitter son corps à tout instant.

« Je suis désolée ! Quoique j'ai pu dire ou faire d'étrange, ce n'était pas moi ! »

Si, c'était elle mais il fallait bien qu'elle se sorte de ce pétrin, peu importe comment. Un sourire malicieux se glissa lentement sur les lèvres de la tête écarlate, elle se pencha sur la blonde et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Donc, ce n'est pas toi qui as exigé des explications quant à mon retard ? »

« J-J'ai fais ça ?! »

« Oui et pas que. »

La pauvre Lucy se décomposait, Titania allait lui passer un savon, pour sûr. Elle gémit, disant combien elle était désolée mais ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que cette dernière l'oblige à se retourner sur le dos pour prendre son visage brûlant entre ses deux mains.

« Lucy, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose. »

Leur regard plongé l'un dans l'autre, la blonde n'osait plus faire le moindre geste, son cœur allait lâcher. Pourquoi Erza était-elle aussi proche de son visage et pourquoi semblait-elle se rapprocher d'avantage ? Savait-elle au moins ce qu'elle l'obligeait à subir ? Avait-elle seulement conscience de l'effet qu'elle avait sur ses pensées et son corps ? Rattrapant ce souffle qui commençait à lui manquer, Lucy se sentait faiblir.

« Il n'y a qu'à toi que je puisse le dire, tu veux bien écouter ? »

La voix rauque et étrangement basse de sa camarade la faisait frisonner d'anticipation. Qu'avait-elle à dire, qu'elle seule puisse savoir ? Et pourquoi ces lèvres l'attiraient autant d'un coup ? Une main tremblante agrippa la taille de la mage aux cheveux écarlate, qui ne quittait plus sa propriétaire des yeux. Si seulement elle pouvait se pencher encore et …

« Jellal m'as embrasser. »

Heh … ? La mage de rang S avait prit soin d'articuler chaque mot, avec lenteur. Elle étudiait maintenant très attentivement le visage de Lucy qui semblait s'être figé.

« Pardon ? »

« Ne me fais pas répéter, c'est déjà assez embarrassant. »

Détournant les yeux en grimaçant avec dégoût, qu'elle essayait vainement de cacher, elle grommela machinalement.

« Ah je vois »

Titania jubilait intérieurement, même si cette réaction là n'avait rien d'aussi … Elle en frissonnait encore. Lucy le sentit et écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, la nouvelle était sûrement bonne pour Erza. Elle devait s'attendre à une autre réponse que celle-là.

« Je veux dire, c'est super ! Enfin, je crois … Est-ce que c'est bien ? »

« Je lui ai donner la meilleure réponse qui soit. »

La constellationniste sentait son cœur se fissurer, à quoi s'attendait-elle dans le fond ? Elle n'aurait pas du écouter Loki, le peu d'espoir qu'il avait fait naître en elle venait d'être réduit en poussière. Elle voulait pleurer mais pas devant celle qui était à l'origine de sa peine. Elle inspira pour se donner du courage, évitant tout contact visuel.

« Félicitation ... je suppose. »

« Je pense qu'il n'as pas apprécier mon poing mais après tout, je l'avais prévenu. Voila ce qu'y arrive aux imprudents qui sautent sur moi sans prévenir. »

L'air de rien mais presque sûr d'avoir touché une corde sensible, Erza se redressa et soupira. Les bras croisés, elle détourna le regard à son tour. Elle devrait se faire pardonner d'avoir jouer ce mauvais tour à la blonde, aucune de ses expressions ne lui avait échappé. C'est vrai qu'elle pouvait être un peu longue à la détente parfois mais à l'heure actuelle, ses yeux étaient bien ouvert et son cerveau semblait assimiler des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas comprise auparavant.

La constellationniste se redressa, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'Erza venait d'avouer ou plutôt, elle n'osait pas y croire.

« Tu … n'étais pas d'accord ? »

« Il m'as prise par surprise. Il m'a embrasser, certes mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais aimé ça et encore moins que j'étais d'accord. Il est moins repoussant qu'Ichiya et même si je l'apprécie beaucoup, ça ne lui donne pas le droit de réclamer quelque chose que je me réservais pour quelqu'un d'autre pour autant. »

Encore irritée par le comportement de son ami d'enfance, Titania fronça les sourcils, un sourire constipé sur les lèvres. Lucy était totalement déconcertée, elle lui brisait le cœur pour mieux recoller les morceaux par la suite ? Cette femme était complètement inconsciente de ce qu'elle lui faisait endurer ! Elle lui aurait bien fait savoir en passant sa frustration sur elle mais il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel mage en face d'elle. Frottant ses tempes pour calmer son mal de tête, la blonde gémit.

« Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que tu me raconte là. Était-ce vraiment nécessaire de me le dire en étant aussi proche de toute façon ?! Ne t'approche plus autant de mon visage, c'est embarrassant ! »

Consciente d'avoir révéler l'inavouable, la blonde se tut et mit immédiatement une main sur sa bouche en rougissant. Elle était faite ! Enfin presque. Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, l'air confuse, Erza arbora un sourire amusée qu'elle dissimula par la suite. Aussi innocemment que possible, elle colla son front avec celui de Lucy et posa ses mains sur ses joues. Elle jouait avec le feu et le comportement étrange de sa compagne ne faisait qu'alimenter ses envies de moins en moins innocentes. L'ambiance qui régnait dans sa chambre ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à se calmer non plus.

« Pourquoi, je ne fais rien de mal pourtant ? »

La mage céleste ne savait plus quoi dire. Scarlet jouait avec ses nerfs, qu'elle en soit consciente ou non. Il était bien trop tard pour faire taire ses sentiments, pas avec l'objet de son désir qui la regardait avec autant d'insistance et qui en souriait d'autant plus. Erza aussi avait bien du mal à se retenir mais elle ne devait pas se laisser emporter par son impatience. Elle s'était résolue à attendre que Lucy soit de nouveau sur pied pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Sauf si c'est elle qui faisait le premier pas avant, elle ne répondrait plus de rien dans ce cas là …

« C'est embarrassant parce que tu n'as jamais été comme ça avant. »

« Parce que l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée, nous avons rarement eu l'opportunité d'être seules. Et puis, je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème. N'est-ce pas naturel pour nous d'être proche après 9 années passées ensemble ? »

« Parce que les 7 à rester prisonnier dans la Sphère de Fée comptent ? »

« Évidemment. »

« Ah. »

« Je pensais que tu aimais ça mais si ce n'est pas le cas ... »

« Je n'ai pas dis que je n'aimais pas ! »

« Donc tu aime ça finalement ? »

Lucy ne savait plus quoi faire, Erza était vraiment quelqu'un de difficile à gérer parfois. Elle soupira, faisant sourire le diablotin à crinière de feu.

« J'ai besoin de m'y habituer c'est tout. »

« Oh ? Très bien, dans ce cas ... »

Poussée par son audace, Scarlet attira sa bien aimée constellationniste contre elle. Elle luttait vraiment contre sa moitié pervertie pour ne rien faire d'idiot et tout ruiner. Pour avoir ce cœur qu'elle désirait tans, elle devait d'abord se faire aimer par celui-ci. Lucy se laissait faire, retournant même son étreinte affectueuse. Seulement, le rêve érotique de la blonde l'avait vraiment marqué et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir des images à lui en faire perdre tout son sang. Erza était si tendre et aimante, si douce et diabolique à la fois … Ses yeux plein d'amour, sa voix suave et si excitante, son sourire ravageur, tout l'avait retournée. Honteuse d'avoir ce genre de pensées, elle rougit en cachant son visage dans l'épaule de sa colocataire.

« Dis, Erza ... »

« Hm ? »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais … m'aider à prendre une douche ? »

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle se mettait aussi volontairement dans la galère mais elle n'avait pas le choix non plus. Il lui était impossible de marcher toute seule et encore moins retirer toutes les bandes et pansements qu'y cachaient son corps. Heureuse de pouvoir se rendre utile et passer un autre moment seule à seule avec le corps nue de la blonde, Titania acquiesça simplement.

« Bien sûr. Laisse moi juste une minute pour prendre tout ce qu'il faut. »

Elle se leva du lit pour fouiller dans son armoire à la recherche des vêtements appartenant à Lucy. Elle attrapa une fine culotte en dentelle rose non sans un rougissement sur les joues avant de se reprendre et attraper son set de bain. Elle retourna ensuite prés du lit et pris son pyjama.

« Avec toi dans les bras, je risque de ne pas pouvoir porter le reste alors je compte sur toi pour prendre nos affaires et une bougie pour éclairer notre chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain. »

Lucy hocha simplement la tête, ne tardant pas à se retrouver dans les bras du chevalier. Elle déposa les vêtements propres sur son ventre puis le set de bain. Erza se dirigea vers la porte, permettant à la blonde d'attraper de quoi s'éclairer. Une fois dans le couloir, tout était sombre et calme. On ne pouvait entendre que le bruit du vent et de l'orage qui grondait encore. Lucy frissonna malgré elle.

« Je déteste vraiment les orages ... »

Titania resserra doucement son emprise autour d'elle pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était là et qu'elle ferait tout pour soulager son mal aise.

« Au fait Lucy, je me demandais, qui t'a aidé à t'habiller ? Est-ce que tu es sortie ? »

« Loki a franchit sa porte pour venir me tenir compagnie. »

Erza s'arrêta de marcher subitement. Comme elle le pensait, il avait oser le fourbe ! Pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné en plus !

« Erza ? »

« Loki … il a vraiment … »

« Huh ? »

« Il a vraiment … prit l'initiative de …. »

« Quoi ?! Mais non pas du tout, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer encore ?! Virgo m'a aidée, Virgo ! »

« Ah, c'est rassurant à entendre. »

Lucy soupira de honte, pourquoi son amie s'imaginait-elle toujours de drôle de choses.

« Loki m'a juste porté jusqu'à un banc qui surplombait le lac, pas très loin d'ici. J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air, je pensais avoir le temps de voir le coucher de soleil mais la pluie nous a forcée à rentrer. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. »

« Ça ne fait rien, tu avais des choses plus importantes à faire. »

« Rien n'est plus important que ta santé. »

Sans un mot de plus, Titania se fraya un chemin vers la salle de bain commune en prenant garde de ne pas trébucher et blesser sa compagne. Elle entra rapidement à l'intérieur du vestibule avant de poser sa précieuse mage céleste sur le meuble qui servait à ranger les affaires des occupantes. Heureusement, il n'était pas très haut, elle pourrait donc aider Lucy à se défaire de ses vêtements sans trop de difficulté. Une fois encore, cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir pour la blonde. Et zut, elle n'avait pas prit ses clés et ne pouvait donc pas appeler Virgo. Mon dieu, elle ne pourrait pas être plus embarrassée que ça.

« Je suppose que retirer ta jupe et …enfin bref. Est-ce que tu réussira à tenir assez longtemps sur tes jambes pour pouvoir l'enlever ? »

« J'ai bien peur que non. »

« Je vois … Et si je te soutenais par la taille pour que tu la retire ? »

Lucy se cacha le visage, rougissante de nouveau.

« C'est vraiment très embarrassant ... »

« Lucy, ai confiance en moi. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber et je ne regarderais pas non plus, je te le promet. »

Écartant un doigt pour voir le visage de son amie, la blonde soupira.

« Bon, d'accord. Le bas d'abord, ensuite je m'occuperais toute seule du haut. »

Un peu anxieuse sans vraiment le montrer, la mage chevalier regarda son amour secret ouvrir sa jupe sur le coté, prête à laisser le reste entre ses mains.

« C'est bon ? »

La blonde hocha la tête. Sa camarade se rapprocha un peu, se glissant entre ses cuisses pour venir encercler sa taille de ses bras. Très gênée par la situation, Lucy passa un bras autour de son cou pour garder un certain équilibre une fois sur pied, son autre main en position pour retirer le seul vêtement qui n'allait certainement pas tomber tout seul parterre.

« Tu es prête ? »

« A perdre toute dignité ? Ouais ... »

Erza préféra ne pas relever ce commentaire, son embarras était compréhensible. Elle la serra contre elle et la souleva avant de reculer d'un pas, faisant attention à ne pas lui broyer les cotes à trop vouloir la soutenir. La jupe ne se fit pas prier pour tomber, elle l'avait senti glisser contre sa cuisse. Lucy gémissait douloureusement dans son oreille, son bras fermement enroulé derrière sa nuque tandis que l'autre se dépêchait de terminer le travail.

« C'est bon, tu peux me reposer. »

Erza dégluti silencieusement. Tentation cruelle, tu finira par avoir sa peau. Elle s'avança de nouveau vers le meuble et la déposa dessus mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Nichée entre ses cuisses, elle aimait cette proximité, cette position très intime surtout en sachant l'amour de sa vie sans sous-vêtement. Cacher son attirance de plus en plus évidente était vraiment une tâche rude et ingrate. Elle n'en pouvait plus, la peau de Lucy l'appelait et il lui était difficile d'y résister. Quelque chose au fond d'elle bouillonnait, la faisant trembler d'impatience. Lentement, elle la libéra de son étreinte sans pour autant se décoller, ses bras restèrent de chaque coté de sa taille. La constellationniste non plus ne l'avait pas lâcher, son bras toujours autour du cou. Rougissante l'une comme l'autre, les deux mages se regardèrent un instant avant de détourner les yeux en rougissant d'avantage.

« M-merci. Est-ce que tu pourrait te retourner un moment pour que je retire le reste ? »

« Hm. »

Maladroitement, Titania lui donna une serviette pour qu'elle puisse s'y enrouler par la suite avant de se retourner et se ré-équiper dans le plus simple appareil à son tour. Ce simple bout de tissu autour du corps, elle croisa les bras et attendit que Lucy lui donne le feu vert.

La blonde se dépêcha de retirer son débardeur et son soutien-gorge. Elle s'enroula dans l'essuie blanc avant de l'attacher sur coté.

« Je suis prête, tu peux te retourner. »

Scarlet s'exécuta sans tarder, elle se glissa entre ses jambes et attrapa la blonde par la taille avant de la soulever et la maintenir de ses main sous ses cuisses. Lucy ne s'y attendait pas et rougit de plus belle, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou pour ne pas tomber.

« E-Erza ?! »

« Oui ? »

« Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je t'emmène au bain, pourquoi ? »

Elle paraissait décontractée, ne voyant pas où était le problème. Seulement, à l'intérieur, c'était l'irruption volcanique ! Prête pour prendre un bain chaud, elle commença à marcher dans sa direction, laissant à peine le temps à la blonde d'attraper la bougie et le petit bac où était le nécessaire de bain. Dans la salle d'eau, il faisait presque nuit noire, la pluie tombait sur les grandes baie vitrés. Titania déposa Lucy devant les robinets et installa leur seule source de lumière un peu plus loin. Elles seraient un peu mal si de l'eau l'éteignait par mégarde. La constellationniste ne voulait pas s'attarder, elle était affamée et encore fatiguée. Il faut dire qu'un rêve érotique avec Erza ne l'avait pas du tout reposé. Celle-ci se posta dans son dos et, comme la veille, lui retira tout ce qu'y pourrait la gêner. Une fois son travail terminé, chacune se lavait, résistant à l'envie de voir l'autre.

- o – o – o – o -

Cachée dans l'ombre, une démone aux cheveux blancs guettait. Après avoir fait sauter les plombs et plongé tout Fairy Hills dans le noir, elle était vite remontée dans sa chambre. Et maintenant, elle attendait que Lucy et Erza sortent de la chambre de cette dernière. Elle était bien consciente que la pauvre constellationniste devait changer de pansements tout les jours après son bain et donc, si elle avait vu juste, elles ne devraient pas tarder à faire leur apparition. Sa patience fut vite récompenser à la vue qu'elle attendait. Tel un chevalier servant, Titania portait sa princesse. Le tonnerre gronda, faisant visiblement frissonner la demoiselle.

« Je déteste vraiment les orages ... »

Mirajane pouvait facilement deviner que sa meilleure amie esquissait un sourire discret, appréciant probablement de pouvoir être aussi proche de l'être aimé sans que cela ne puisse paraître étrange. Les deux mages s'éloignèrent, la source de lumière avec. Un sourire narquois se dessina alors sur les lèvres de la démone qui, sans un bruit, s'approcha de la porte de la chambre avant de regarder autour d'elle et d'y entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'émerveilla de l'ambiance tamisée, rougissant presque à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait se passer si une des deux arrivait à dépasser ses craintes pour avouer ressentir le sentiment le plus beau du monde. Non, non, elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire, le temps lui était compté. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos. Surprise, elle se retourna pour voir Kanna avec des sacs dans les mains et une petite table en bois sous le bras.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'embarque là-dedans ... »

« Pas le moment de discuter de ça, je le fais pour nos deux amies qui n'arrivent pas à s'avouer l'amour qu'elle ressentent l'une pour l'autre. Est-ce que tu as ce que je t'ai demandé? »

La cartomancienne soupira.

« Ouais, j'en ai même un paquet. »

Heureuse de l'apprendre, Mirajane lui donna un baiser rapide avant de se mettre au travail. Cette pièce, aux allures presque romantique, manquait cruellement d'intimité. Heureusement qu'Erza avait pensé à installer de grand rideaux pour séparer sa chambre des halls d'exposition pour ses armures. L'aînée des Strauss s'avança gracieusement devant eux pour les libérer, laissant la soie rouge sombre briller à la lueur des bougies. Satisfaite, elle s'assura qu'ils étaient bien collés l'un à l'autre pour couvrir entièrement le trou béant qui servait d'arche. Un point de réglé, il ne manquait plus qu'à dresser la table et rajouter un peu de romantisme à cette ambiance déjà tamisée. Un coup d'œil vers sa compagne, la démone Mirajane lui fit signe de déplier la petite table de bois. Celle-ci roula des yeux avant de s'exécuter.

« Erza vas vraiment nous tuer après ça, tu en es consciente au moins ? »

« Pas si elle arrive à obtenir ce qu'elle désire le plus ~ »

Nullement inquiète, elle déballa le repas que sa meilleure amie avait visiblement acheter pendant que Kanna recouvrait la table d'une fine et élégante nappe en soie blanche. Elle y déposa ensuite deux grandes bougies rouges qu'elle alluma à l'aide d'une autre qui traînait par là. Ne faisant pas les choses à moitié, sa démone de petite amie avait même prévue quelques pétales de roses qu'elle éparpilla sur la soie blanche. La barmaid installa une chaise avant de constater qu'il en manquerait visiblement une. Zut, elle n'avait pas penser à ça.

« Kanna, retourne vite dans ma chambre chercher une seconde chaise ! »

La brune soupira doucement, inutile de discuter avec elle une fois qu'elle était dans cet état euphorique et excité. Elle sortie aussi discrètement que possible pour chercher l'objet demandé. Il ne leur restait sans doute plus beaucoup de temps, elle devait faire vite. Aussitôt dans la chambre, elle ne prit pas le temps de refermer derrière elle et attrapa une chaise avant de ressortir aussi vite qu'elle y était entré. Heureusement pour elle, personne n'était en vue dans le couloir.

Elle marcha rapidement vers l'antre de Titania et y entra. Mirajane n'avait pas perdue de temps pour dresser une tablée digne des plus grand films d'amour, une odeur agréable flottant dans l'air. L'effet des bougies parfumées qu'elle avait rajouté sans doute.

« Tiens, voilà un autre siège. »

« Parfait ! J'ai presque terminé. »

La cartomancienne installa la chaise autour de la table. Lucy et Erza serait donc face à face pour déguster un repas froid mais romantique à souhait. Mirajane ne pouvait que sourire devant le choix gastronomique de son amie. Des choses simples mais saines pour la santé comme par exemple ces salades toute faites de tomates, pomme de terre, pattes ou encore ce plateau de crevettes accompagné d'une petite coupelle de mayonnaise. Il y avait aussi des brochettes de jambon crue et melon, des brochettes de fruit pour le dessert et quelques autres douceurs sucrées sans oublier une part bien emballée de gâteau à la fraise. Typiquement Erza, à ne pas en douter. La nourriture gracieusement disposée et prête à être manger, la démone termina son affaire par la disposition d'une bouteille de champagne qu'elle sortie d'un sac que Kanna avait ramené. Reculant que quelques pas pour contempler son œuvre, elle arbora un large sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? »

« J'en pense que je ne veux pas être là quand Erza vas revenir. Autrement, tu as fait de l'excellent travail comme toujours. »

Visiblement satisfaite, Mirajane observa attentivement son dressage pour être sûr de ne rien rater. Les couverts étaient à leur place, la nourriture idem, les coupes étaient là aussi, la bouteille trônait fièrement dans son seau à glaçon. Elle devrait remercier Grey pour ça, sa magie de glace ne fondait pas aussi vite que la glace ordinaire. Tout semblait être à sa place, il ne manquait rien. Ah, si ! La démone fouilla dans un sac et en sorti une petite carte qu'elle déposa bien en évidence. Parfait !

« Vite, disparaissons avant qu'elles n'arrivent. »

Emportant tout les sacs plastiques et autres preuves de leur passage dans cette pièce, les deux mages riaient en imaginant la réaction de leurs amies avant de sortir en fermant la porte derrière elles.

- o – o – o – o -

Montant silencieusement les escaliers, une tête écarlate soupira une énième fois en regardant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« Tu es vraiment sûr ? Je suis persuadée que ça ne la dérangerait pas pourtant. »

« Je vais bien, enfin, aussi bien que possible vu les circonstances. Mes plaies sont cicatrisées, les laisser un peu à l'air libre ce n'est pas si mal. Laissons cette pauvre Wendy tranquille, elle en a déjà fait beaucoup depuis hier. »

« Bon, puisque tu insiste. »

Heureuse d'avoir eu le dernier mot, la blonde sourit doucement. Le tonnerre semblait s'être calmé, pour son plus grand bonheur mais la pluie continuait de tomber. Au moins, elle pourrait dormir en toute tranquillité sans le grondement incessant. Mais avant de rejoindre ce lit si confortable, elle devait subvenir à un besoin bien plus urgent : manger ! D'ailleurs, elle se demandait bien ce que sa camarade de chambre avait acheté. Elle le saurait bien assez tôt de toute façon, Titania se tenait déjà devant la porte de leur chambre. Lucy l'ouvrit et resta bouche bée par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, le rouge lui montant instantanément aux joues. Aussi rouge soit-elle, elle ne rivalisait pas avec la couleur qu'y ornait celles de sa camarade. Embarrassée comme jamais, la propriétaire des lieux entra rapidement et referma la porte en collant son dos contre celle-ci. Quelqu'un était visiblement passé dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle prenait une douche avec la blonde. Inutile de chercher à savoir qui, elle le savait déjà. Un rapide coup d'œil sur Lucy qui ne savait plus où se mettre pour cacher son mal aise, elle déglutit.

« Je te jure que ce n'est pas moi qui ai fais tout ça. »

« H-Hm... Difficile d'être à deux endroit en même temps, même pour toi. »

Erza ne savait pas quoi dire pour justifier une telle chose. Elle se répétait en boucle dans sa tête qu'elle allait tuer Mirajane. Elle ne devait pas se laisser avoir par la gêne, agir naturellement était la seule solution pour sortir de là. Elle se racla la gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix et marcha en direction de son lit.

« Peu importe, au moins nous n'avons plus qu'à nous installer et manger. Ce n'est pas si mal en fin de compte. »

Elle y déposa la mage constellationniste avant de la débarrasser de ses vêtements sales et de leur affaires de bain. Elle rangea vite, essayant de ne pas s'attarder sur les arrangements que Mirajane avait visiblement apporté à son espace personnel. Son amie pensait sûrement bien faire mais cela ne l'aidait pas du tout, au contraire. Elle était encore plus maladroite et stressée qu'avant ! Pourquoi de tout les passes temps du monde, elle avait ce goût prononcé pour les intrigues galantes entres les membres ?! Inspirant profondément pour calmer les palpitations frénétiques de son cœur, Titania hésita longuement avant de savoir quel comportement adopter dans une telle situation. Elle ne devait pas se compromettre mais la tâche lui semblait alors très ardue. Toute cette mise en scène et ce décor aux allures romantiques ne la mettaient pas du tout à l'aise mais elle ne devait pas le montrer. Cela risquerait de mettre Lucy dans le même état, chose qu'elle ne souhaitait absolument pas. D'un autre coté, cette ambiance pourrait l'aider à en savoir un peu plus sur la situation amoureuse de la blonde. Si elle faisait référence aux nombreuses lettres reçues pendant son absence, cela instaurerait le dialogue sans paraître trop suspect. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Son plan en tête, Erza termina rapidement son petit ménage avant de retourner auprès de la constellationniste. Cachant tans bien que mal ses intentions loin d'être innocentes, elle lui sourit doucement.

« J'espère que tu as faim. »

Lucy hocha la tête, regardant avec envie cette nourriture qu'y lui tendait les bras. Bien que la table soit dressée de manière très … enfin bref, elle ne devait pas y penser au risque d'être maladroite et embarrassée.

« Manger léger ne te dérange pas trop ? J'ai acheter beaucoup de plat froid et quelques sucrerie en dessert. »

« Non, pas du tout. Et puis avec ce temps et cette coupure de courant, tu ne pouvais pas vraiment faire autrement j'imagine. »

Titania détourna le regard, mentir était une si vilaine chose. Mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre alors que cela l'arrangeait bien. Se raclant la gorge, elle porta la constellationniste pour l'installer à table. La demoiselle la remercia d'un sourire avant de remarquer le champagne.

« Tiens, est-ce que c'est toi qui a acheté cette bouteille. »

Erza soupira, encore une mauvaise blague de sa meilleure amie. Elle fronça des sourcils en prenant l'objet en question.

« Non, je n'oserais jamais te proposer ce genre de boisson. »

La blonde en ria doucement.

« Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Elle souriait mais ses yeux n'exprimaient aucunement de la joie, ils étaient même tristes.

« Mon père avait l'habitude d'organiser des fêtes pour me trouver un prétendant. C'est le genre de liqueur que l'on trouve naturellement dans ce type de party. Il lui était inconcevable que je n'y goutte pas au moins une fois. Une dame de la haute société qui ne boit pas de champagne lors d'une réunion mondaine n'est pas vraiment appréciée. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates reposa la bouteille dans son seau de glace avant de prendre place sur l'autre chaise. Visiblement, la blonde en gardait de mauvais souvenirs. C'est alors qu'elle trouva la note, qu'elle lut d'un air surpris.

« Chère Lucy, accepte ce modeste présent que tout les membres de la Guilde t'offrent pour fêter ton retour. Et bien, c'est assez intentionné de leur part mais si tu n'en veux pas je peux aller chercher quelque chose d'autre dans la cuisine. »

« Non, non. C'est très bien et puis un cadeau ne se refuse pas. Mon éducation m'a forcée à en apprécier le goût. Une coupe de temps en temps, ça ne tue personne. »

« Bon, je l'ouvre alors. »

Curieuse de savoir si la puissante Titania savait sabrer le champagne comme le voulait la coutume, elle la regarda en souriant.

« Est-ce que la grande Erza Scarlet me laisserait le plaisir d'admirer sa technique pour sabrer une telle bouteille ? »

Quelques rougeurs sur les joues, la jeune femme se leva et attrapa le champagne.

« B-Bien sûr, rien d'insurmontable pour moi. Je ne l'ai encore jamais fait mais je pense pouvoir y arriver sans problème. »

La blonde, accoudée sur la table, avait la tête posée dans sa paume et regardait Erza faire. Épée en main, la mage chevalier se positionna mais resta vite bloquée.

« Je devrais peut-être me mettre au dessus du seau. On ne sais jamais, le champagne a tendance à mousser à l'extrême une fois son bouchon retirer. »

« Effectivement, ce serait plus prudent. Ce serait dommage de faire une tâche sur un si joli tapis. »

En accord avec cela, la maîtresse des lieux se positionna donc au dessus du dit seau. Bouteille en main, elle la pencha un peu et, d'un geste rapide, fit sauter le bouchon d'un revers de lame. Comme attendu, la mousse ne tarda pas sortir mais Erza était très habile et boucha le trou de son pouce pour éviter de perdre de ce précieux liquide. Lucy applaudit, jamais elle n'avait vu une dextérité pareille.

« Bravo Erza ! Un sabrage digne des plus grands serveurs, élégamment exécuter qui plus est. »

Heureuse de se faire complimenter pour si peu, la jeune femme sourit.

« J'en ai vu quelques uns faire ce geste dans un restaurant chic où je me suis arrêter en rentrant de mission. Cela remonte à quelques mois déjà mais j'ai trouvé cette façon de faire très intéressante. Tiens, ça me donne une idée ... »

Intriguée, la constellationniste observa son amie se ré-équiper. Celle-ci quitta son pyjama et était à présent habillée d'un costume anthracite et blanc très élégant, ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. Elle portait un large pantalon noir, une chemise blanche ornée d'une nœud papillon noir sous un gilet de même couleur. Serviette au bras, elle se pencha vers la blonde qui rougissait.

« Mlle Heartfilia, permettez-moi de vous servir une coupe de ce délicieux champagne spécialement préparé pour votre retour parmi nous. »

La jeune femme ouvrait la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortait. Elle n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux de sa camarade. Bien que masculin, cet ensemble lui allait à merveille. Où avait-elle bien put le trouver et surtout, pourquoi le stocker dans son espace magique alors qu'il n'était visiblement d'aucune utilité. Mais après réflexion, elle stockait beaucoup de chose inutile de toute façon. Très heureuse de savoir que sa tenue vestimentaire faisait son petit effet, un sourire satisfait se glissa sur les lèvres d'Erza. Elle servit la blonde avant de se servir elle-même. Elle reposa la bouteille à sa place pour qu'elle reste fraîche, retira l'essuie autour de son bras et leva son verre.

« A ta santé Lucy. »

Prenant une gorgée, elle resta surprise par le goût qui était loin d'être désagréable. La constellationniste l'imita et s'émerveilla à son tour, ce champagne était vraiment très bon. Elle sourit doucement, une main sur sa bouche.

« Je vais devoir faire attention, je ne tiens pas vraiment l'alcool. Il faut bien avouer que cette liqueur se laisse boire sans difficulté. »

Titania retourna s'asseoir, jambe croisées sous la table. Sa coupe en main, elle croisa les bras, confortablement calée contre le dos de son siège. Elle avait très envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur la mauvaise habitude que son père avait eu de lui forcer la main en lui présentant des hommes qu'elle n'aimait visiblement pas. Toutefois, la récente disparition de ce dernier avait grandement affectée la blonde. Il faut dire aussi, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en de très bons termes et cela avait vraiment brisé le cœur de la constellationniste. Erza le savait bien, elle y avait assistée, impuissante.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas ? »

Interpellée, elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Lucy.

« Non, tout vas bien. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu avais ce drôle d'air, celui que tu fais quand tu es contrariée. »

« Oh ? Désolée, je pensais juste à quelque chose mais rien d'important. Nous devrions manger avant de tomber de fatigue. »

Lucy l'observa attentivement, faisant rougir Titania. Celle-ci détourna le regard, prenant une gorgée de champagne l'air de rien. Elle devait faire plus attention à ses expressions ou la blonde finirait par lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, ce qui serait catastrophique.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Elle reposa son verre, soupirant doucement. Peut-être que le moment d'aborder la vie sentimentale de son 'amie' se présentait à elle. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se lança sur ce terrain miné.

« Eh bien, comme je l'ai dis plutôt, nous avons rarement eu la chance d'être seule et de pouvoir discuter de chose et d'autre en toute tranquillité. Je pense que c'est l'occasion rêver de le faire mais je ne voudrais pas être indiscrète ou aborder des sujets qui pourraient te mettre mal à l'aise. »

La constellationniste se servit à manger tout en réfléchissant à cette opportunité. C'est vrai que depuis leur rencontre, elles ne partageaient presque rien en dehors des missions.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un sujet en particulier auquel tu pense ? »

C'était partie, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière maintenant. Se servant à son tour, Erza regardait distraitement la table avant d'entamer son assiette.

« En effet, je pense qu'il est important de partager autre chose que le simple fait de partir en mission ensemble. J'aimerais te connaître un peu plus, Lucy. Je ne connais que les grandes lignes de ton histoire et si tu es d'accord pour en partager un peu plus avec moi, je te rendrais la pareille. »

Une telle demande venant d'Erza, elle n'y aurait jamais pensé. Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire de plus en dehors de ce qu'elle savait déjà ? Lucy osa le contact visuel.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire de plus à mon sujet. Ma mère est partie il y a maintenant 21 ans, c'est à elle que je dois mon affinité avec les constellations. Mon père n'aimait pas beaucoup les mages, bien que ma mère en soit une. Il n'était obsédé que par le prestige que notre nom avait prit, les affaires avant tout le reste. Même avant moi. Nos rapports ne ce sont pas beaucoup améliorés après la disparition de ma mère. Il était impensable pour lui que j'apprenne la magie et encore moins que je rejoigne une Guilde pour faire ma vie comme je l'entends. Je devais me plier à ses demandes, évoluer dans un monde qui n'était pas fait pour moi. Je ne le détestais pas mais je ne l'aimais pas plus que ça pour autant. C'est horrible de dire une chose pareille de son propre père … Mais je ne pouvait plus vivre sous le même toit que lui. Toutes ces fêtes, ces belles robes, ces faux semblant, sourire, paraître sans défaut, ces mariages arrangés, ce n'était vraiment pas pour moi. Alors quand j'en ai eu l'occasion, je me suis enfuis. J'ai rencontrer Natsu à Hargeon et rejoint Fairy Tail. La suite, tu la connaît. Mon père a tout perdu et est reparti de zéro pour au final mourir en pensant que je ne l'aimait vraiment pas alors que ce n'était plus le cas. Il avait commencé à changer et je le préférais vraiment comme ça. »

Titania n'avait rien dit, elle avait tout écouter sans emmètre un quelconque commentaire. Lucy ne pleurait pas mais la tristesse pouvait quand même se lire dans ses yeux.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a présenté beaucoup de prétendant ? »

« Quelques uns seulement, je n'étais pas vraiment intéressée de toute façon. »

La blonde commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup se souvenir de cette période de sa vie. Elle regarda son assiette, se focalisant sur sa nourriture pour ne rien laisser transparaître à ce sujet.

« Peut-être que ma question vas te paraître idiote vu les circonstances spéciales dans lesquelles tu était mais, sur cette poignée de jeunes hommes, il n'y en a aucun qui - »

« Excuse-moi Erza mais … je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler ... »

Sachant parfaitement où allait finir cette question, la blonde préféra lui couper la parole. Erza fut surprise, elle avait visiblement poussée sa curiosité trop loin.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais probablement pas du m'avancer sur ce terrain. »

Lucy soupira, elle ne voulait pas être trop dur avec son amie alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour rendre son séjour agréable. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que cette expérience lui avait laissé un cœur brisé et lui en vouloir d'essayer d'en savoir un peu plus. Cependant, elle n'était pas la personne la mieux placée à qui se confier sur ce sujet. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire alors qu'elle en était amoureuse. En admettant qu'Erza lui retourne ses sentiments, il serait mal venu de sa part d'évoquer sa relation antérieur avec un homme qui ne l'avait sûrement jamais aimée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'une quelconque comparaison se pose alors qu'elles n'avaient rien à voir. Dans les bras de Titania, elle se sentait en sécurité, accablée par cette sensation de bien-être qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Elle se sentait aimée, d'une certaine façon. Tout ses gestes et mot doux faisait vibrer son cœur avec bonheur, elle qui le pensant aux abonnés absent depuis longtemps. Et même si la petite voix sans sa tête lui criait tout bas de se mettre à nu, avouer et admettre l'inavouable, la crainte ne se délogeait pas de cette place qu'elle s'était faite avec le temps. Mais en cet instant, ici même, dans cette chambre, éclairée par les chandelles, elle ne pouvait plus s'en cacher. Tout au fond, dans les tréfonds de son âme, une faible flamme s'embrasa soudainement. Secrètement … Oui, secrètement son être entier priait pour qu'Erza l'aime. Elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire, l'amour dévastait tout sur son chemin. Plus puissant, plus sauvage encore que la première fois. Perdue dans son flot de pensées, elle n'entendit pas sa camarade se lever pour venir à coté d'elle et lui prendre le menton avec douceur. Son corps sursauta au contact, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de la maîtresse des lieux.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Est-ce que j'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

La voix d'Erza était douce et pleine d'inquiétude. La blonde apporta ses doigts contre sa joue, quelques larmes s'y étaient glissées sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Surprise, elle se les essuya mais celles-ci continuaient de couler. Elle voulait s'excuser mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche à part celui de ses pleures. La tête écarlate se releva et prit la blonde dans ses bras, elle la serra tendrement pour la calmer mais celle-ci enfouis son visage dans son cou pour étouffer son agonie soudaine. Elle lui frotta doucement le dos, inquiète de la voir dans cet état.

« Parle moi Lucy, dis moi ce qui ne vas pas. Est-ce de ma faute ? »

Mais la pauvre Lucy ne pouvait pas lui répondre dans l'immédiat. Blotti contre ce corps chaleureux et accueillant, elle se laissa aller quelques instants. Oui, c'était certainement l'amour et plus elle y pensait, plus il était évident. Elle avait finit par succomber après tout et quand il réfléchissait bien, elle était amoureuse depuis le début. Le dénie était son quotidien et la peur du rejet, sa peine. Tout était si confus, si désordonné dans sa tête. Après quelques minutes, elle réussit à se remettre et osa enfin partager sa mauvaise expérience avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« Je sais bien quelle genre de question tu allais me poser alors … Oui, je suis tomber amoureuse, une seule fois seulement et ça ne c'est pas très bien terminé. Il n'était gentil et attentionné que parce qu'à ses yeux, j'étais l'héritière Heartfilia. Je n'était rien de plus qu'un moyen rapide et facile d'accéder à la renommée et la prospérité pour lui. Quand je m'en suis rendue compte, il était trop tard parce que j'en était déjà amoureuse. J'ai pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps sans le soutien de ma mère pour m'aider à m'en sortir. Il faut croire que je n'était qu'une petite fille naïve mais plus maintenant. Je ne me laisserais plus avoir, l'amour n'a plus sa place dans ma vie. Je n'en veux plus, jamais. »

Cette révélation avait son double effet sur Erza, elle était en colère parce qu'un espèce de &#§*$% avait brisé le cœur de sa précieuse Lucy et en même temps, c'était la douche froide. La blonde avait vraiment mal vécu sa première histoire d'amour et c'était injuste pour elle. A cause d'un homme qui ne la méritait aucunement et qui l'avait faite souffrir, la constellationniste ne laisserait plus personne s'approcher aussi près de son cœur. Soupirant silencieusement, elle se détacha un peu de la blonde pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu ne dois pas laisser cette expérience t'empêcher de trouver le bonheur à nouveau. Tu y a le droit autant que n'importe qui d'autre. Tu es simplement tombée sur la mauvaise personne, voilà tout. Je suis convaincue que ton âme sœur se trouve quelque part, peut-être même plus proche que tu ne le penses. »

Ah et zut. Une boulette qu'elle allait regretter, pour sûr. Elle détourna le regard, l'air agacé par sa propre audace. Les mots étaient sorti plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Sa camarade la regardait avec incertitude mais finit par sourire un peu.

« Hm peut-être que tu as raison mais … Tomber amoureuse une nouvelle fois m'angoisse vraiment. Je ne veux pas souffrir d'un amour à sens unique, c'est trop douloureux. »

Le cœur battant comme un fou, les deux mages ne se quittaient plus du regard. Titania avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir, Lucy méritait d'être aimée comme il se doit et elle était bien décidée à le lui prouver. Front contre front, elle ferma les yeux et frotta affectueusement son pouce contre le bras de la blonde. Puisque l'ambiance de la chambre avait son effet et affectait grandement sa capacité à raisonner correctement, ses pensées cohérentes et rationnelles furent peu à peu chassées par cette vague d'envies qui la poussait à vouloir réclamer cette paire de lèvres qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres. Elle déglutit, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne au plus vite mais impossible de le faire alors que la blonde se blottissait gentiment contre elle, la tête nichée au creux de son cou. Sa respiration un peu saccadée lui laissait facilement deviner que les battements de son cœur ne faisaient que croître. Délicatement, elle posa une main sur cette chevelure d'or qu'elle caressa par la suite.

« Je ne connais pas grand chose de l'amour alors je ne peux qu'imaginer ta peine mais je suis persuadée que bientôt, quelqu'un t'aimera pour la femme que tu es. Cette personne guérira ton cœur brisé et à ce moment là, tu découvrira ce qu'est le véritable amour. Il te suffit d'ouvrir les yeux. »

Une douce chaleur se répandait sur les joues de la constellationniste, elle pouvait le sentir sur sa peau. Son souffle se coupa quelques instants, les mains fermement agrippées à sa taille. Poussées par ses émotions, la maîtresse des lieux continua.

« Je peux comprendre qu'après une telle déception, faire confiance ne soit plus aussi facile et qu'une certaine méfiance s'installe. »

La blonde acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête, sans un mot. Ses propres sentiments commençaient à l'envahir, elle était effrayée. Le discours d'Erza pouvait paraître étrange, elle qui n'y connaissait sois disant rien dans ce domaine et pourtant, il lui paraissait tellement claire. Elle ne pourrait plus se cacher bien longtemps. La tête écarlate lui leva gentiment le visage en prenant son menton, établir le contact visuelle était une chose très importante. Elle ne jouait pas, non, elle était sérieuse à ce sujet. Elle ne prendrait pas le cœur de sa belle par la force, cela ne ferait que renforcer son inconfort. Si Mirajane avait raison alors Lucy devrait admettre ses sentiments pour passer définitivement à autre chose. A force de douceur et d'attention, elle se ferait aimer de celle-ci, suffisamment pour qu'elle fasse le premier pas et que leur possible relation ne soit pas hanté par de mauvais souvenir. Son amour pour la blonde était plus fort que tout, il balayerait ses inquiétudes, ses craintes pour ne lui laisser qu'un sentiment de bien-être et de réconfort. Elle ne reculerait devant rien pour y parvenir.

La constellationniste ne savait plus où se mettre, le regard insistant de sa camarade avait un effet assez étrange sur elle. Il lui était difficile de le soutenir sans rougir ardemment, de fortes palpitations martelant sa poitrine. Elle était anxieuse et confuse, assez pour qu'elle se mette à trembler légèrement.

« Comment peux-tu affirmer que quelqu'un est fait pour moi ici ou ailleurs ? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout. »

Lucy esquissa un sourire.

« Parce que tu es Titania, c'est ça ? »

Il est vrai qu'Erza avait tendance à toujours se justifier en disant qu'elle était Titania, rien ne lui résistait bien longtemps. Celle-ci hocha simplement la tête, ne se lassant pas d'avoir le moindre petit contact physique avec elle. Elle ne supportait pas de voir des larmes dans ces orbes noisette qu'elle affectionnait de plus en plus. Impensable pour elle donc, de rester de marbre face à sa peine. Elle protégerait le cœur de sa belle, lui réapprendrais à aimer s'il le fallait. Parce qu'elle était Titania, sa détermination était sans faille.

La vue de Lucy larmoyant, quelques gouttes salés au coin des yeux qui scintillaient faiblement à la lumière des bougies, faisait bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine. Elle était magnifique, vraiment. Une étoile tombée du ciel, la plus éclatantes de toutes pour qu'elle puisse toujours la chérir et la garder près de son cœur. Guidée par l'essor soudain de son amour pour la jeune femme, Erza s'agenouilla et lui prit les mains en les serrant gentiment dans les siennes.

« Tu sais, pendant ton absence, beaucoup de tes admirateurs ont régulièrement envoyés des tonnes de lettres à la Guilde. Ce n'est peut-être pas celui que tu attends, mais c'est bien la preuve que l'amour est à chaque coin de rue. Tu peux très bien faire la rencontre de ta vie, celle qui fera la différence. Une personne qui te fera ressentir des émotions que tu n'auras jamais ressenti avant, qui te montrera que tu es spéciale à ses yeux. Elle t'aimeras tellement fort que ta relation passé fera pâle figure à coté. Crois-moi Lucy, tu ne dois pas fermer ton cœur parce que cette personne est peut-être juste sous tes yeux mais tu ne la vois pas. »

Rougissante comme une tomate, la blonde sentait ses palpitations cardiaque battre avec frénésie. Pour quelqu'un de sois disant inconsciente et maladroite avec les sentiments amoureux, elle la trouvait bien informée, un détail qu'elle ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer. Celle-ci lui sourit gentiment.

« Je lis beaucoup et puis, c'est ce que tout le monde raconte. J'ai envie d'y croire, c'est merveilleux d'avoir une telle description d'un sentiment aussi complexe. »

Lucy soupira tranquillement, ignorant la pointe de déception qui serpentait en elle.

« Et toi Erza, es-tu déjà tomber amoureuse ? J'ai toujours été convaincue que oui mais il faut croire que ce n'était pas le cas avec … tu sais qui. »

Titania resta figer un instant, ne s'attendant probablement pas à ce qu'elle lui pose cette question. Que devait-elle faire ? Mentir ? Éluder la question ? La mettre sur une fausse piste ou avouer tout simplement ? Cette dernière possibilité la tentait grandement, faisant naître en elle quelque chose d'inattendu. Elle voulait Lucy plus que tout autre chose, elle le lui ferait comprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ses bonnes résolutions soufflées au loin par cette bourrasque infernale de désirs inassouvis, un sourire mystérieux se glissa sur ses lèvres. Elle se releva avec élégance et encra son regard dans celui de la constellationniste. Celle-ci l'avait suivi des yeux, bouche entrouverte et rougeurs abondante sur les joues. La lueur dans les yeux de Titania avait quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose d'envoûtant, de farouche. Que dire de son sourire, le même que dans son rêve, ce qui allait la faire mourir de chaud à rougir autant.

« Tu aimerais le savoir ? »

La question était simple, promettant quelques révélations soufflée à demi-mot avec amusement. La blonde détourna les yeux, observant autre chose que la silhouette généreuse de son amie. Celle-ci dégageait d'ailleurs une toute autre aura, elle pouvait clairement le sentir.

« E-Eh bien je ne voudrais pas être indiscrète ! Mais si tu es d'accord pour partager une information pareille avec moi ... »

Excitée et effrayée à la fois, la pauvre redoutait un peu de connaître la vérité bien qu'elle l'ait demandé à mi-mot.

« Je ne te le dirais qu'à une condition. »

Intriguée et perplexe, elle regarda la jeune femme avec incrédulité. Celle-ci souriait plus largement encore et tira sa chaise sur le coté pour qu'elle puisse se faire face. Titania agissait vraiment étrangement se disait-elle.

« De quel genre ? »

« Mira a entendu de la bouche de notre premier Maître, que tu serais tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un bien que tu affirme ne pas vouloir qu'une telle chose arrive. Si tu me donne un nom, je te dirais également qui est la personne que j'aime plus que le gâteau à la fraise. Tu es d'accord ? »

Apocalypse. Effondrement du monde en quelques secondes. Le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête, trahie par ses amies. Elle se cacha le visage dans ses mains.

« Non, je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse, jamais. »

Nullement découragée pour autant, Erza ou plutôt mauvaise Erza, attrapa la blonde et la porta. Elle prit gentiment place où celle-ci était assise avant de l'installer à califourchon sur ses genoux, nourriture à proximité. Lucy rougissait de plus en plus, tout son sang lui était monté au visage. Cette position la rendait très mal à l'aise mais elle ne pouvait pas descendre sans se jeter au sol. Il était hors de question qu'elle fasse une chose pareille. Mais la diablesse à crinière de feu était loin d'en avoir finit, elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et dissipa l'écart entre leur corps. Face à face sans aucune échappatoire, la démone Scarlet se réjouissait de déconcertée la femme qu'elle aimait. Celle-ci ne bougeait plus, elle en profita donc pour l'attirer contre elle et poser son menton sur son épaule.

« Er-Erza, qu'est-ce que tu fais … ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, j'attends un nom et tu ne descendra pas de mes genoux avant que j'obtienne satisfaction. »

Sa voix était calme bien qu'elle discerne une pointe d'amusement en fond. Ainsi prise au piège, l'anticipation, l'excitation et l'effroi se mélangeait en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité, non surtout pas. Peut-être que si elle mentait … Prenant une profonde inspiration pour calmer le martèlement incessant dans sa poitrine, elle prit appuie sur les épaules de la jeune femme pour mettre un peu de distance entre elles.

« Je … Je ne suis pas … vraiment sûr de … mes sentiments et … je ne les lui avouerais jamais. J'ai bien trop peur de son rejet, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de gâcher une belle amitié de si longue date. Et je n'écouterais pas non plus Loki et ses conseils farfelus. »

Soudainement très intéressée, Erza la regarda avec un certain amusement qu'elle dissimula sous la surprise. Paraître le plus naturel possible était la meilleure façon de tromper la blonde et l'obliger à admettre ses sentiments.

« Loki ? Qu'a-t-il proposé pour t'aider à te confesser ? Parce que oui, c'est important, tu ne peux pas laisser cette personne dans l'ignorance. Tu n'es même pas certaine de son rejet, peut-être qu'au contraire, elle te les retournerait avec plaisir. »

La blonde grimaça, réprimant l'envie de courir à l'autre bout de la ville pour pleurer son désarroi. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, marcher lui était impossible et même si elle le pouvait, Erza ne la laisserait pas s'enfuir aussi facilement. Quelque chose de diabolique avait enlever son amie pour prendre sa place. Elle soupira longuement, en dire le strict minimum était acceptable.

« Il m'a suggéré de … lui voler un baiser pour être fixée une bonne fois pour toute mais je ne peux pas faire ça enfin ! »

Embarrassée une nouvelle fois, elle enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de sa camarade en chouinant. Dommage qu'elle ne porte plus son armure, elle aurait pu s'assommer et ne plus avoir cette conversation. Plus innocente que jamais, Erza se jouait de ses nerfs avec habilité pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait.

« C'est plutôt une bonne idée, un peu risquée parce qu'à moins de dormir avec cette personne, lui voler un baiser et espérer t'enfuir sans demander ton reste est impossible. Je pense que la meilleure façon de faire est encore de l'embrasser sans la prendre par surprise et lui avouer tes sentiments. »

« Pour mieux me rejeter par la suite … »

« Tu ne le sauras qu'après avoir essayer. Ne sois pas aussi défaitiste, je vais t'aider. Imagine que je suis ton amour secret et confesse toi. »

« Q-Quoi ?! Non, c'est trop embarrassant ! »

Capable ou non de se déplacer, la blonde ne pouvait pas se laisser avoir comme ça et se tortillait pour descendre. Mais Scarlet n'allait pas la laisser s'échapper si facilement. D'un geste rapide et doux, elle ramena la blonde contre elle et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Ne t'agite pas comme ça, tu vas finir par tomber et te faire encore plus de mal. »

Enfin calmée, la blonde pouvait sentir des battements contre sa poitrine. Bientôt, leur deux cœurs étaient en parfaite synchronisation, si l'un battait plus fort et plus vite, l'autre suivait aussitôt. Lucy déglutit, Erza était son amour secret et elle ne pouvait pas le lui avouer. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un « entraînement », sa partenaire était tout de même l'objet de son affection. Mais au fond, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. L'avantage était même dans son camp, c'était l'occasion rêvée de s'enlever un poids du cœur sans éveiller ses soupçons. Après tout, c'est elle qui s'était proposée pour jouer son rôle. Quelques rougeurs sur les joues et n'osant pas rencontrer ses yeux bruns, elle lui agrippa la taille.

« B-Bon … D'accord mais … pas un mot à qui que ce soit ! »

« Promis, ce sera notre petit secret. »

Titania souriait, impatiente que Lucy lui dise ses mots qu'elle rêvait d'entendre sortir de sa bouche. Bien qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un jeu aux premiers abords, elle cachait parfaitement son véritable objectif derrière cette proposition à première vue, innocente et pleine de bonnes intentions. Lucy inspira aussi calmement que possible avant de regarder sa partenaire dans les yeux. Elle était très intimidée à l'idée de se confesser sans vraiment le faire, un peu frustrée aussi.

« Je ... »

Anxieuse, nerveuse, ses mains tremblèrent légèrement.

« Je … Je … Je ne peux pas ! »

Rien à faire, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Son cœur était prêt à aimer mais pas elle, elle n'y arrivait pas, quelque chose dans sa tête l'empêchait de le faire. Erza rapprocha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, lui caressant tendrement la joue. Elle se perdait dans ses yeux bruns, envoûtée par leur couleur et ce je-ne-sais-quoi qu'ils semblaient exprimer tout à coup. A ce stade, elle pouvait entendre ses battements de cœur dans ses oreilles, accélérant ainsi sa respiration.

Scarlet était dans le même état, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et suppliait la blonde de réessayer. Elles y étaient presque, si Lucy l'admettait à haute voix alors peut-être que cela lui apparaîtrait alors comme une évidence. Elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre, elle en était convaincue. Elle resserra son étreinte autour de ce corps qui l'appelait sans cesse, incapable de retenir ses sentiments plus longtemps.

« Dis le Lucy. Je t'en pris dis le. »

_Avant que je ne perde le contrôle et que je gâche ce moment._, finit-elle en pensant. Son être entier vibrait de toute part, le souffle de la blonde sur ses lèvres ne faisait qu'alimenter son désespoir, incertaine de pouvoir l'embrasser ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Et pourtant, elle le voulait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Elle se rapprochait, lentement, centimètres par centimètres, ne quittant jamais ces yeux noisette du regard. La constellationniste n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, avoir Erza aussi proche d'elle, qui ne la quittait plus des yeux la perturbait beaucoup, s'en délectant secrètement. Elle frissonnait, avait le souffle court, incertain. Noyée dans un flot d'émotions nouvelles et sauvages, elle osa enfin, comblant le peu d'espace entre leur bouche. Enfin, elle allait se libérer d'un poids qui l'écrasait depuis longtemps.

« Je … t'aime … Je t'aime … Erza … »

Quelques mots doux susurrés, quelques mots qui lui avaient coupé le souffle. Elle était aux anges, appréciant encore cet aveux qui passait en boucle dans son cerveau. Une douce paire de lèvres se posèrent alors sur les siennes. Le contact était agréable, la faisant frissonner. Elle écarquilla les yeux un instant avant de se perdre dans la tendresse de ce premier baiser avec son véritable premier amour. Elle ferma les yeux pour l'apprécier d'autant plus, retournant peu à peu la faveur. Elle aimait ça, bien plus qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé. Les sensations que lui offrait Lucy l'enivraient, lui faisant presque tourner la tête. Un faible gémissement se glissa dans sa bouche, lui secouant les tripes. Mon dieu, elle aimait vraiment ça. Leur échange, jusque là doux et maladroit, se mua bien vite en quelque chose de plus ardant. Erza ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et Lucy ne semblait pas non plus en mesure de le faire. Comme touchée par l'astre le plus brûlant du monde, son âme et sa raison se consumaient à son contact. Incapable de se contrôler, elle glissa une main dans ses mèches d'or et dévorait ses lèvres avec envie. La blonde était tout aussi perdue dans ses sensations, gémissant encore dans sa bouche, plus fort cette fois. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, son amante profita de l'occasion pour l'envahir agréablement de sa langue. Une vague de frisson lui parcourut l'échine, électrisant sa peau. Elle posa une main sur la joue incroyablement chaude d'Erza, l'incitant à continuer. Elle avait sa réponse, tout ce qu'elle espérait secrètement depuis des années sans se l'avouer.


	7. Note

_Bonjour cher(e)s lect(rices)eurs !_

_Avant toutes choses, oui j'écris beaucoup de note d'auteur mdr _

_Ceci étant dit, je tenais à vous informez que je ne disposais plus d'internet depuis un bon moment et que je viens tout juste de récupérer une connexion auprès d'un nouveau fournisseur qui, à mon grand désarrois, a prit tout son temps ! Saleté de B***** T***** de m**** (j'avais besoin de le dire, si si ...). Enfin bref, en ce qui concerne mes fictions ErzaxLucy, eh bien ... Elles ont prit un peu de retard ... Le début est déjà couché sur écran mais j'ai malheureusement eu une grosse panne d'inspiration. Sans rentrer dans le détail, j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels, un peu de stresse accumulé, puis une grosse bronchite m'est tombée dessus sans crier gare. Je n'ai donc pas abandonné rassurez-vous et maintenant que les choses vont un peu mieux, je pense reprendre là ou je me suis arrêté. _

_Je ne sais pas encore qui de "L'amour écarlate" ou "Frozen In Time" sera postée en première. Ce sera la surprise, pour vous comme pour moi puisque j'ignore encore laquelle des deux m'inspire le plus pour le moment ! "Quiproquo et Malentendu" est un peu plus compliquée à mettre à jour, je n'ai pas d'idées brillantes, ni même de jeu de mot intéressant à exploiter dans l'immédiat. _

_Sur ce, merci de votre patience et de votre compréhension. _

_Amicalement,_

_DevilK._


	8. Résurrection de l'équipe Natsu !

**Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs et chères lectrices !**

**Après une petite pause, je vous propose aujourd'hui la première partie du chapitre 6 et oui ! Première partie parce que la seconde est un peu longue et que je n'ai pas encore terminé de l'écrire. J'ai décidé de couper le chapitre en deux pour ne pas vous faire patienter encore en sachant que je n'ai rien posté récemment sur Fairy Tail, voilà. Donc, ce n'est pas une suite complète, juste un morceau pour vous faire patienter. C'est une petite partie je vous l'accorde mais je me remet à l'écriture dés mon réveil. Oui, il est 4h du matin, je vais me coucher. Encore une fois, désolé pour les fautes s'il y en a (et je pense qu'il en reste).**

**Bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure ou demain pour la partie 2 !**

**Amicalement,**

**DevilK.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Tail<strong>

**Erza x Lucy **

_**~ L'amour écarlate ~ **_

_Résumé :_ Après une année entière d'entraînement intensif avec Caprico, Lucy retourne à Fairy Tail pour voir ses compagnons. Curieux des progrès de leur amie, l'équipe Natsu décide de partir en mission pour tester les limites de cette dernière. Il semblerait que la blonde ait accru ses pouvoirs magiques et renforcer son point faible : le corps à corps. Capable de se défendre seule, la belle Lucy Heartfilia surprend même la grande Titania et pas qu'un peu …

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 6 : <em>

_Résurrection de l'équipe Natsu !_

* * *

><p><strong>- x -<strong>

Les premiers rayons du matin venaient sublimer le visage serein d'une jolie blonde encore endormie. Elle remua un peu, gênée par autant de lumière. Elle se retourna difficilement pour tourner le dos aux premières lueurs du jour et remonta la couette sur son épaule. Oui, c'était beaucoup mieux. Gémissant de contentement, Lucy était prête à retourner aux pays des rêves mais une prise ferme autour de sa taille l'en empêcha. Un grognement doux lui chatouilla l'oreille avant qu'un corps chaud ne lui grimpe dessus, l'obligeant à rester sur le dos et la faisant frissonner agréablement. Une paire de bras se faufila sans peine sous son corps, ajustant leur position pour qu'elles soient à l'aise. Quelques cheveux rebelles taquinaient la peau de ses joues quand une tête vint se blottir dans le creux de son cou. Le souffle chaud et calme contre sa peau lui donnait la chair de poule, une façon plutôt agréable de se réveiller. Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux mais savait déjà qui était l'heureuse propriétaire de ses courbes qui se moulaient parfaitement aux siennes et sourit doucement avant de retourner l'étreinte protectrice. Elle enroula un bras autour de sa taille et glissa tendrement ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa compagne, massant son cuir chevelu avec attention. Quelques mouvements circulaires, un peu de pression, le contact délicat du bout de ses doigts alterné par les caresses simples et légères de ses ongles suffisaient. Des petites attentions qui plaisaient grandement et lui valut un doux gémissement d'approbation accompagné d'un agréable frisson, en récompense. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, pas encore. L'instant était trop parfait à son goût pour le laisser prendre fin dans l'immédiat. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et inspira profondément, appréciant l'odeur d'amande douce qu'elle pouvait sentir. D'humeur joueuse et taquine, elle osa se faufiler sous la chemise et glisser un doigt paresseux le long de son dos, certaine d'obtenir une réaction en réponse. Le corps sur le sien se raidit d'un coup avant de se détendre dans le seconde. Bingo.

« Lucy ... »

La voix rauque et encore ensommeillée, Erza releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Elle espérait ainsi rencontrer ceux de la blonde mais celle-ci avait encore les paupières closes, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Hmmm ? »

La chevalière soupira doucement, esquissant un sourire doux et amusé à son tour. Leur relation était nouvelle, encore un peu maladroite mais étonnamment spontanée, comme si être l'une avec l'autre était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Erza se souvenait de cette nuit qui avait changée leur vie, il y a trois semaines. Lucy lui avait offert son cœur malgré de nombreuses réticences et même si elles étaient encore un peu timide, elles avançaient dans le bon sens, à leur rythme. Elles apprenaient à se connaître de manière plus personnelle, à apprécier la compagnie de l'autre, à s'apprivoiser dans les moments intimes même si jusque là, elles n'avaient rien fait de plus que s'embrasser et se câliner. C'était suffisant, pour le moment du moins.

Scarlet se pencha et frotta tendrement son nez contre celui de la constellationniste. Elle ferma les yeux, effleura ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser. Leur baiser était doux, plein d'amour et de tendresse. Lucy gémit faiblement et retourna le geste sans attendre. Son emprise autour de sa compagne se resserra, appréciant son contact. L'échange ne dura que quelques instants avant d'être brisé par celle qui l'avait initié. Elles ouvrirent les yeux et se regardèrent sans dire un mot, elles n'avaient pas besoin de le faire. Se souriant l'une à l'autre, elles appréciaient ce genre de moment, Lucy plus particulièrement. Loki avait eu raison après tout, aimer Erza et être aimée d'elle en retour était une chose merveilleuse. Elle caressa la joue de la jeune femme et lui donna un rapide baiser.

« Bonjour Erza. »

« Bonjour Lucy. Je sais bien que nous devrions nous levez et nous préparez mais … je resterais bien ici encore quelques minutes. »

Un tendre sourire aux lèvres, Titania n'avait pas envie de se lever dans l'immédiat. Non, elle avait d'autres …. envies. Des envies qui la perturbaient beaucoup et qu'elle avait prit soin d'ignorer jusque là pour ne pas effrayer Lucy. Seulement, il lui était de plus en plus difficile de faire taire son corps alors qu'il était constamment sous pression ces jours-ci. Son addiction à la lecture coquine l'avait toujours laisser rêveuse et un peu frustrée aussi. Néanmoins, ce passe temps l'avait aussi beaucoup instruite. Elle ne voulait pas effrayer sa bien aimée, certes, mais elle pouvait éveiller sa libido avec prudence. Elle devait savoir si l'excitation de Lucy pouvait être suscitée d'une façon ou d'une autre, savoir si ELLE pouvait la déclencher et la satisfaire. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à expérimenter la chose sans forcer la jolie blonde.

Tout en douceur et avec précautions, Erza commença son assaut de baiser en partant de sa joue et en suivant une ligne jusque dans son cou. La constellationniste eut la chaire de poule, ferma les yeux et soupira de bonheur à ce simple contact, faisant sourire la diablesse à crinière de feu.

« Erza … »

« Oui, Lucy ? »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure à son oreille, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux. Son cœur commençait à battre plus fort, plus vite, pourtant Erza ne l'avait pas encore touchée avec ses mains.

« Erza. »

Sa voix tremblait un peu, tout comme ses mains qui attrapèrent les joues de la chevalière pour forcer leurs yeux à se rencontrer. Elle n'était pas aveugle, elle était là. La lueur d'un quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu mais qu'elle ressentait tout de même. Le désir et l'amour dans les yeux d'Erza lui donnait le tournis. Était-ce le moment ? Leur moment ? Était-elle prête pour ça ? N'était-ce pas un peu trop tôt pour envisager de passer ce cap ?

Voyant les doutes et un peu de panique dans ses yeux noisettes, Erza sourit doucement et se dégagea une main pour venir lui caresser la joue.

« As-tu confiance en moi, Lucy ? Je ne te forcerais jamais la main, tu le sais, non ? »

La blonde rougit de tout son éclat.

« Désolé, je suis juste un peu … Je ne sais pas vraiment … Hm … J'ai une confiance aveugle en toi mais … j'ai juste … un peu peur … je suppose. »

« Je comprends mais tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Je ne ferais rien qui puisse te mettre mal à l'aise, c'est promis alors détends-toi. Ferme les yeux et laisse moi faire. »

La constellationniste s'exécuta, incertaine de savoir ce qu'Erza avait en tête mais elle était au moins sûre d'une chose, elle ne ferait jamais rien qui lui déplaise et n'insisterait pas si elle lui ordonnait d'arrêter. La chevalière était une femme de principe qui n'avait qu'une parole et Lucy le savait bien, une des raisons pour laquelle elle l'aimait. Pour rassurer sa compagne, Scarlet glissa sa main libre sous son corps, là où attendait sagement l'autre.

« Je ne te toucherais pas avec les mains, je les garderais à leur place. Sauf si tu me le demandes, bien sûr. »

La malice dans la voix de Titania faisait sourire Lucy, qui était maintenant un peu plus détendue.

« Et maintenant ? »

Erza se pencha à son oreille.

« Maintenant, tu gardes les yeux fermés. Je vais te rendre le plaisir que tu m'as offert il n'y a pas si longtemps. Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup me réveiller dans tes bras, surtout quand j'ai le droit à un massage aussi doux en prime. »

Sans un mot de plus, Titania s'empressa d'embrasser la jolie Heartfilia avec tendresse. Ses lèvres étaient douces à souhait, un vrai délice. Elle en profitait grandement, ne s'en lassant pas un seul instant. La constellationniste se perdait dans le douceur de son amante, elle écarta les lèvres, déjà prête à l'accueillir. Une invitation qu'Erza ne pouvait refuser, sa langue ne tarda pas à rencontrer celle de la blonde. Aucune des deux n'avait besoin de dominer l'autre, elles se donnaient et recevaient en retour au bon vouloir de leurs envies. Mais aujourd'hui, contre toute attentes, Lucy semblait plus désireuse. Dans cette danse sensuelle, un gémissement se glissa hors de sa bouche et leur donna la chaire de poule. Erza en profita pour dériver sur sa mâchoire, embrassant chaque centimètre de peau avec une douceur assassine. Elle s'aventura lentement dans son cou, se délectant de chaque souffle tremblant, chaque frisson qu'elle donnait à Lucy. Son excitation montait de plus en plus mais elle ne trahirait pas sa promesse. Ses mains resteraient sous le corps de sa belle, elle n'en avait pas besoin pour lui procurer un peu de plaisir de toute façon. Un sourire farouche sur les lèvres, elle ajusta sa position entre les cuisses de la blonde qui retint son souffle. Probablement consciente de ses intentions, Lucy resserra son emprise autour d'elle et respirait difficilement. Elle pouvait clairement sentir son rythme cardiaque s'emballer contre sa poitrine et elle mentirait si elle niait ressentir la même chose. Sa tête nichée contre celle de son amante, Erza lui souffla quelques mots à voix basse.

« Laisse toi allez Lucy, ne te retiens pas. Peu importe ce que tu veux dire ou faire et si tu me demandes d'arrêter, je le ferais. »

Lucy hocha la tête, consciente qu'une certaine tension entre ses cuisses, ne demandait qu'un peu d'attention. Une tension qu'Erza ressentait tout autant et se faisait une joie de soulager. Dans un premier essaie, elle commença à onduler des hanches, très lentement. La première sensation était agréable, leur arrachant un soupir de contentement. Malgré leur pyjamas et la faible pression, cela convenait pour le moment. Titania devait apprendre à satisfaire Lucy pour pouvoir la combler le jour où elle lui ferait l'amour pour la première fois. Mais pour apprendre, il faut expérimenter et parfois, faire quelques erreurs. En attendant, ce petit avant goût devrait les satisfaire et calmer un peu ses hormones.

La blonde, bien qu'inexpérimentée, avait confiance en sa partenaire et suivait ses conseils. Erza lui offrait un aperçut de leur prochaine étape et même si elle n'était pas encore tout à fait sûre au départ, ce petit quelque chose était tout à fait agréable. Il n'y avait aucun raison d'être gênée maintenant, chacune avait vu le corps nu de l'autre bien avant d'en arriver là. Surtout qu'elle avait déjà fait un rêve érotique similaire auparavant. La pression n'étant plus assez forte par rapport à son excitation grandissante, Lucy écarta les cuisses d'avantage et rencontra le bassin d'Erza avec plus d'ardeur. Elles gémirent ensemble, satisfaite de la sensation que ce geste leur avait procuré. La cadence accéléra, le mouvement était plus rapide, plus insistant. Erza savait que très bientôt, ce simple contact ne suffirait plus, elle pouvait le sentir. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, Lucy gémissait de plus en plus, son nom au bord des lèvres. Elle-même ne parvenait plus à se retenir de soupirer le nom de sa belle avec bonheur. Elle avait besoin de Lucy, nue, contre son corps qui le serait tout autant. Le rythme de ses hanches était hors de contrôle, elle qui se croyait en mesure de le faire en douceur.

« Lucy … Lucy … Je … Je ne peux pas m'arrêter. »

« Ne t'arrêtes pas. »

Le corps de la pauvre Lucy était en transe, ce que la chevalière leur faisait était bien trop bon pour prendre fin dans l'immédiat. Elle se mordit la lèvre et accompagnait ses mouvements pour avoir plus de contact. Insuffisant pour être pleinement satisfaite mais pour le moment, elle entretenait son excitation avec brio. Un coup contre la fenêtre alerta Erza qui, en grognant, s'arrêta. Incertaine d'avoir bien entendu ou non, elle tourna la tête en direction du dit bruit et attendit. La blonde, encore perdu dans son petit monde de plaisir, ne comprenait pas la situation.

« Erza ? »

Un autre bruit, plus fort celui-ci. Cette fois, elle l'avait vu. Quelqu'un envoyait des cailloux contre sa fenêtre. Intriguée et irritée d'être interrompu, la chevalière se leva et ouvrit sa fenêtre.

« Pas trop tôt ! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez toutes les deux, ça fait une heure qu'on vous attends ! »

Erza soupira. Natsu et Happy faisaient le pied de grue devant le bâtiment. C'est vrai, aujourd'hui était le jour où Lucy retournait officiellement à la Guilde.

« Désolé Natsu, Lucy et moi étions justement en train de nous préparer. Nous serons à la Guilde dans un moment. »

Le mage de feu sourit largement, impatient de revoir son amie la constellationniste.

« Okay mais ne traîner pas trop longtemps ! »

Un sourire et un hochement de tête, Erza referma sa fenêtre et se retourna vers sa compagne. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire désolé, un peu maladroite et rougissante. Elles venaient tout juste de faire un premier pas vers quelque chose de nouveau et d'assez … Intime ? Excitant ? Elle se rapprocha du lit et se pencha pour embrasser amoureusement la blonde, tout aussi maladroite qu'elle. Elles se regardèrent un instant, compréhension et plaisir se voyaient dans leurs yeux. Non, elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots.


End file.
